Pain of Happiness
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: EDITED Five years after the series ends Rogue is sent to the Thieves' guild to make a deal and somehow her world becomes entangled with the lives of Remy LeBeau and his son. Rated M because they are adults so...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to everybody! By some mysterious reason my attention was grabbed by X-Men Evolution series, even if I am quite a fan of X-Men on the whole, it remained in shadows to me for quite some time. Anyway, Remy and Rogue are a match made in Heaven and the Evolution version of the X-Men gives it an interesting angle, which I decided to explore.

We all know that the authors here use the information from all X-men versions and I will be no exception. I will also use one of Remy's traits that aren't exactly popular with the Evolution fanfiction authors. I didn't even attempt to put Remy and Rogue accents, but I tried to put in most characteristic words that I picked from other fics.

I thought this fic was long forgotten so I didn't think much about editing it, but it is still read, which I am very grateful for of course. That's why I decided to repost all the chapters with correct name spelling this time. The complainers know what I am talking about.

Also, I am working on another Romy right now, so stay toned.

Disclaimer: X-Men and everything connected to them belong to MARVEL (They are truly marvelous, aren't they?), I humbly reserve for myself only the way Rogue's gets the control over her powers.

**Pain of Happiness by Lady Arabella Malfoy**

**Chapter One: Su****rprises**

A lot of things have changed in Xavier Institute for the Gifted in five years after the X-Men's defeat of the Apocalypses. First of all the X-Men as they were didn't exist anymore. The kids grew up and moved on with their lives and returned to their home towns, trying to adjust their special abilities to normal lives. But they were unable to, because with years the mutant genes were being found in more and more kids, with that grew the antimutant movement, which riots become more and more violent.

Despite the obviously aggressive opposition, professor Xavier continued to welcome kids with activated mutant genes and trained them to control the powers and use them for the benefit of humanity and not against it. Despite all his efforts violence was also the trait of mutants who formed gangs to 'protect' their right to exist.

It was obvious now that mutation wasn't just a temporary epidemic, but a new step in human evolution and somehow ordinary people had to come to terms with it. It wasn't that easy of course...

The Institute remained to be a shelter for everyone who wished to learn to control their power for whatever reasons. Professor knew that even if his students would be using their powers for harm, they at least will be able to control it, because the cases of mutant's power accidental use were even more dangerous to society.

With the constant growth of students' numbers the Institute was expanded to have several smaller schools across the world. All the older students that had completed their training become teachers in those 'academies' as they were called.

Every one of the former X-Men was somehow involved in something or with someone except for one. After all those years Rogue still remained in the Institute. She had no-one and nowhere to go, so she stayed to help teaching the fresh mutants to the extent of her abilities. Speaking of Rogue's abilities... Even if Rogue was considered to be the most powerful mutant on Earth if she managed to control her powers, she definitely wasn't anything near it. Rogue's highest achievement so far was the sorting out of her physics. In other words they weren't driving her mad anymore. As for other things... She still wore gloves despite the season.

...

One day in mid summer Rogue was walking down the hall, passing Professor's office. She was just going to her room when she heard Logan's rough bark coming from behind the door. She couldn't help but feel curious, because Logan was far from usual guest at the Xavier's.

"Why should we use _him_?" Logan grunted.

"Because, Logan, he has the best experience," Xavier answered in his usual calm tone.

"But we can ask Kitty. She is pretty good with computers too."

"This isn't just a petty hacking into another person's inbox, Logan. This is much more serious. We can't afford to make a mistake or be detected, which is even worse."

"But how can we trust him? He is as greasy as a slug."

"From his previous records I know that he is a businessman. We just need to seal the deal right."

"And how do you plan to settle this? Bring him here?"

"I don't think this is necessary, Logan. We can send someone to negotiate."

"Well, I am surely not going to volunteer."

"I have someone else in mind. Rogue, why don't you step inside?"

Okay, Rogue knew that Professor knew that she was standing there, yet she still pursued her curiosity. Who they were talking about? What could be so difficult and important to retrieve? Were they talking about someone whose mutancy was ability to hack into anything?

"Ah was just passing by…" Rogue began with finding something close to excuse.

"I was just thinking about summoning you," Xavier stated. "We have a very important mission for you. A lot depends on your success. Maybe even existence of the whole mutant kind."

Rogue started to feel uneasy. The fact that she had little field experience as of late didn't bother her, she could kick whenever whoever's ass. But the whole importance thing wasn't really good, tactfulness wasn't really a trait Rogue was praised for. And important things usually required tact, discreetness and no rush actions, which Rogue was definitely famous for.

"So what am Ah to do?" she asked.

"I want you to retrieve some very important and thus classified information."

"You know, Professor, that Ah am not really good at detective work."

"I know, Rogue, but you will hopefully have help. Help in the face of Mr. Remy LeBeau."

'_That was definitely unexpected. But considering Logan's reaction... What was it, five years or more that we last saw each other? Ah wonder what happened to him. Well, he is alive as it seems. Maybe even married. Oh no, not _this_ Cajun Casanova. This one will run after very skirt till he goes gray.'_

"Hm, hm," Xavier coughed politely to catch her attention.

"So you want meh to talk to him?" Rogue asked. She didn't ask why she had been chosen. She was the only one from the X-Men who ever talked to the guy. The question was if she wanted to talk to him _again_.

"To work with him, to be more precise," Xavier answered.

Rogue wanted to growl. Logan actually did. "Can't you sort this out telepathically?" Rogue asked in hope she won't communicate with the Cajun for a long period of time.

"Unfortunately, I can't. It is a very delicate matter, Rogue. You know him better than any of us, so you'll surely find a way to make him cooperate with us."

'_Yeah, Ah sure can,'_Rogue thought with sarcasm_. 'Whatever. You still can read my thoughts, Professor, so Ah surely don't see any point in hiding what Ah think of Gambit and this assignment.' _"So where can Ah find this retrieving expert?" Rogue asked this time aloud, but with a good portion of sarcasm nevertheless. Professor chucked under his breath, which made Rogue roll her eyes. "N'awlins, here Ah come."

...

During the journey to the New Orleans Rogue had time to think about the upcoming meeting. She did have time, but somehow couldn't think of anything. Five years was a long period of time. A lot of things could happen. He might've even forgotten her completely. What was she to him? Another girl who he flirted with, nothing more. As if _she_ wanted him to remember her as something special. No way! They did seem to have a connection though...

'_Well, this is only an assignment. There and back in ten days. Nothing special._'

...

According to the latest information from Cerebro Gambit was living in New Orleans. The hard part was that he was located in the mansion of the Thieves' Guild, which was hard to get into, even if it wasn't as unpenetretable as the Assassins' Guild.

Rogue thought of different strategies of how to get into the building, but decided to go with the direct approach. That's why Rogue found herself in front of the gates in the fence that surrounded the Guild's territory.

"What do you want?" barked a male voice, after Rogue pressed the button on the intercom.

"I would like to see Remy LeBeau."

"What do you want?" the speaker asked again.

"I want to discuss a deal," Rogue said, adding a bit of mystery, as if the deal was _very_ beneficial.

"Who are you?"

"Tell him, Ah am an old acquaintance."

"Are you stupid, little girl? What if you are form the Assassins? Even if everything is okay with them right now." The last part was muttered as an afterthought, but Rogue heard and couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

"Tell him it is Rogue."

The wait was surprisingly short. The gate opened and Rogue headed to the main door of the two store building. Another surprise awaited here when the door was opened by a sixteen year old boy.

"You came to Remy, non?" he asked, looking Rogue up and down with caution.

"Yeah."

"Follow me."

Rogue followed, for some reason feeling anticipation. The boy led her into a cabinet looking room, which was another astonishing fact to Rogue. The bedroom was far more expected. Not that she _wanted_ to be in his bedroom...

"Rogue, what a surprise," came a masculine drawl.

"You finally addressed meh by name," Rogue responded, sizing up the man in front of her. Seeing him without the battle uniform was unusual, of course, but nothing exactly changed in the Gambit she meet almost six years ago. The same lean body and light auburn hair and of course those unusual piercing eyes, which at that moment weren't roaming around her curvy body, but were locked with hers.

"Emilien, you may go. And Remy means _really_ go."

"Okay, okay, as if I watch you two through the key hole or something," the boy threw on his way out.

Rogue couldn't help but feel appalled. '_What was the boy implying? And who is this little squirt anyway?_'

"What brings you to my humble bayou, chere?" Remy asked when Rogue remained silent for several minutes.

"Ah told you not to call me that," she spat in response. He only shrugged, sending her one of his smirks. "Professor sent me."

"Remy is not joining," Remy cut her off.

"He doesn't ask you to join. He wants you to steal something for him."

"Now that's more interesting... And you are here... to persuade me?" The implications behind the smirk were too obvious.

"Oh, shut it, Swamp Rat. Professor wants a one time deal, nothing more. You steal it, give it to me and Ah am out of here."

"So soon?"

'_Huh? Is it longing that I hear?_' "Ah was given ten days for everything."

"Deal."

"What? You won't even ask what needs to be stolen, conditions, anything?"

"What for?"

"Don't thieves, assassins or everyone for that matter care what they are going to get involved into?"

Remy made a dismissive gesture with his hand as if saying, "Why must I care about others?" Aloud he said, "Why doesn't Emilien show you to your room and we will discuss business matters, as much as Remy doesn't want to, during lunch?"

Before Rogue could show her protest to staying under the same roof with the Cajun, Emilien entered the room. '_So much for not eavesdropping_,' Rogue thought with despise for the perverted boy.

"Please, take Rogue to the guestroom in the east wing."

"But it isn't near yours!" Emilien protested.

"It isn't near yours either so bit it," Remy chilled the boy.

The teenager shrugged, took Rogue's backpack and headed out of the room, Rogue reluctantly followed. Being in the Thieves' Guild for the first time, she couldn't help but look around. The building was surely several centuries old, but was well cared for and looked sound and comfortable, but at the same time modern and light. From a distance Rogue heard sounds of construction. And indeed in the next hall they passed several workers who were repairing the ceiling of the hallway.

"Remy is redecorating the house," Emilien explained, seeing Rogue's confused expression. "Hah, here is your room. I won't accompany you to lunch, if that is what you are afraid of."

"What? As if Ah want to be alone with that Swamp Rat! I've heard of hormonal teenagers that this is unspeakable! If Ah didn't know better, Ah'd thought you were Remy Junior!"

"Yeah," the boy drawled with a small smile and left Rogue to her own devices.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I have 14 chapters ready, but I seem kinda stuck, so… Give me inspiration with you reviews, why don't you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lunchtime**

Rogue was feeling stupid. She came all the way to New Orleans, prepared herself to deal with annoying Cajun for the sake of mutant kind blah blah blah and what does she get? She was on a mission for God's sake! She was totally ignored firstly by the said Cajun and now by everybody else in the house. Yes, she settled down in her room, which had a very nice view by the way, took a shower and after that started to feel restless. '_Who does he think he is? Does he think Ah came here for some vacation? Is he playing with me? This is so-o-o-o like him, never serious about anything. Relationships or life in general. Ah wonder why he returned here, he seemed to be very anxious to leave the Guild..._' Her musings were interrupted by the knocking on her door. "Who is there?"

"Your gallant lunch companion, who else?"

Rogue bristled. '_The same arrogant, self-centered flirt! Nothing has changed about him!_' She stepped to the door and slammed it open. "What do you want?"

"Wasn't Remy clear? He is asking you to lunch."

"Okay, but _you_ are paying. And with _your own_ money."

"How could you think so poorly of Remy, chere? Of course, he pays with his own money. Most of the time anyway."

...

The so called lunch happened to be in the same place they ate during Rogue's kidnapping. Feeling the sense of deza vu, Rogue kept looking around for the possible attackers.

"Relax, chere. You are among your own people."

"How can you be so sure that no assassins are murking about?" she asked, throwing a cautious glance at the man who stepped into the bar.

"To seize your worries Remy made a pact with them. Both guilds are in peace now."

"A pact? On what cost, Ah wonder?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, chere. Just sit and enjoy the southern food. Who knows when will be your next time?"

And she did. Being rather hungry Rogue ate double portions of everything, especially considering that all on the menu were her favorite dishes. Remy, on the other hand, wasn't eating, but watching her.

'_Ro__gue turned into a tress belle femme, and witty one at that. She was a girl back then, but now she is a woman, and she is just the same. Wild and rough. But I feel that there must be something else inside her. Something that she hides all the time. She is quite funny to watch, that's for sure._'

"What are you laughing about?" Rogue asked, taking another mouthful. "The last time Ah ate was in Bayville."

"Remy thought that table manners are taught in the Institute too, are they not?"

"Table manners? Forget it. The kitchen was such a mess every day that - " Rogue stopped suddenly, recalling the days she was one of the students there, what fun they had, how the worst thing in the world were additional Danger Room sessions, how Kitty chatted nonstop on the other side of the room... But now everything was gone. It hurt.

Remy noticed her sad expression. "Something's wrong?"

"No, just some memories," Rogue muttered and returned to her plate, staring onto the vegetables as they were everything she needed right now.

"Why are you still with Xavier's?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, drawing attention to her gloves with a hand gesture.

"What if you never be able to fully control your powers? Will you stay all your life surrounded by four walls?"

"Look who is talking! You are the one who is staying in the guild he hates."

"Remy has his responsibilities," Remy objected defensively.

"And why do you think _Ah_ don't have them? Professor gave meh home, food, family. Helping him to teach is the least Ah can do. What else can Ah do anyway? You at least have a 'profession'."

Remy chuckled. "Yes, it serves Remy well. It brought _you_ here, for example."

"You'll never learn, Swamp Rat," Rogue said with an eye roll, but felt that her spirits started to lift up already.

"Why should Remy, chere? Women like him the way he is."

"Always in plural?"

"For now anyway."

"What do Ah hear? Are you, the restless Casanova, planning to settle down?"

"Remy has responsibilities towards the Guild and... Emilien."

"The boy?"

"Yes. Please, don't mind his... attitude."

"You mean, ogling me like some candy? Ah understand teenagers and everything, but tell him to behave. Ah struggle through this in the Institute as it is."

"You can't blame guys for good taste," Remy complimented her.

Rogue couldn't help but blush. "Tell him anyway."

"You see, chere, the problem is that Emilien is at a... quest. He is in a search for a mother."

Rogue's eyes widened to the brink of popping out. "Mother? Do I look that old?" But then rationality took over. "Why does he need a mother anyway? Doesn't he have one?"

"His logic is that if Remy marries he will have one."

"You? Marry? But then it makes you his... No way! Don't tell me you conceived him at the age of ten, eleven?" Rogue asked, bursting into laughter. But then her laughter stopped abruptly, "You didn't, did you?"

"Chere, Remy wonders what erotic fantasies you have if you mastered this one. But Emilien is indeed his son. By law."

"You adopted him?" she asked totally flabbergasted. Of course she didn't know much about Remy LeBeau, but she knew enough to understand that adoption wasn't something awaited from someone of his character.

"He picked my pocket," Remy stated as if everything was explained by that.

It actually did to Rogue. "So the history repeats itself."

"You can say so, chere. We are much alike. He is a bit insecure still, but we are working on it."

"You will turn him into a thief, won't you?" Rogue said, sounding disgusted and somehow disappointed.

"He was one to begin with. You can't just waste talent if you are given one."

"The talent didn't help him to rob _you_."

"Remy is the best, chere! How can you even have another opinion about it?"

"Then I can finish my business here quickly and return to the Institute."

"What's the rush? Why don't you consider this as a vacation time?"

"Ah think you don't understand the seriousness of the situation here," Rogue stated, starting to get frustrated by his constant joking around.

"The Prof wants me to steal some pretty costy things, not to mention that they are practically a ticking bomb. This is a very dangerous business you are proposing..."

"How do you - " Rogue grabbed her bag and rummaged through it in search of the yellow envelope which contained information about the mission. Obviously, it was nowhere to be found. "But you couldn't! You haven't even touched my bag!"

"But Emilien did. Pure talent, told ya."

"That sneaky brat!"

"Don't be harsh to him, chere. Remy asked him to do it when you called the doorbell."

"But how can you possibly know?.. Did Professor inform you beforehand?" '_Why do Ah feel something is fishy about this? What is the real purpose of sending me here?_'

"Unfortunately," Remy began with mock tragic voice, "you can't appear on Remy's doorstep just for a chat."

"You kidnapped me, Swamp Rat. Is it your way to strike a friendship or any other relationship?"

"Any other relationship?" Remy asked with a cocky smirk.

"Anyway," Rogue continued, ignoring his implications, "why should Ah want to visit you?"

"Well, you are here now, chere."

"Because Professor sent me. That's all it is to it."

"If you put it this way... Let's discuss business then."

"Here?" Rogue hesitated, throwing a few inspecting glances at the bar customers.

"Want some privacy?"

"Yes, Ah want privacy, because despite your attitude this is very important to meh and maybe even the whole mutant kind," she whispered completely serious.

"It is the powers' negator, isn't it?"

For a second Rogue's mind went completely blank. She didn't read the papers in the envelope. She didn't have the slightest idea about the thing to be stolen. But the power negator? The technology every scientist in the country was speculating about? Can it be that they finished it? That there was the way for her to be normal?

"You didn't know, did you?" Remy remarked, seeing her distanced look. '_And now she'll ask when we start._'

"When do we start?" Rogue breathed put, still deep in thought about the possibilities the device could give her. What can be easier? They brake in, take it and leave. And everyone will be happy, especially she.

"You are not starting anything, chere. This job is Remy's alone."

"What are you saying? Do you think Ah am worthless?"

"You were sent to persuade Remy to take the job. He took it. Your part is done. Now you just relax and bath in the Southern Sun and eat our glorious food. Not to mention your delightful company."

"You mean yourself or that guy at the counter who keeps staring at me?" Rogue asked with slight playfulness. It was really difficult to remain serious around him.

Remy turned around to look at the man and when he turned back, the man scattered out of the bar as if he saw a ghost.

"So Ah am not the only one who thinks you are ugly?" Rogue said with giggles.

"Nah, he was one of the assassins. They don't like Remy."

"Ah don't see what is there to like," Rogue stung.

"You wound me, chere. So how are the others?"

"Huh? The others?"

"Well, your overprotective friends, the X-guys?"

"Overprotective?"

"You know what Remy means, chere."

Rogue actually knew. The speed they came to her 'rescue' after the kidnapping was astounding. Of course, it meant they cared, but there still was the feeling of always being under control, being watched over. It also gave a feeling of security of course, but having not only love but craving for freedom, which she was unable to obtain, Rogue found herself shut from the world, on the other hand, what could she do about it?

"They are quite alright," she finally answered, ignoring Remy's previous statement. "Jean and Scott are married, no surprise here. They settled in Seattle, Ah think. Kitty returned to Chicago and Kurt to Germany. Others also returned to their homes more or less. Almost everybody organized small schools for mutants. Colossus is helping a lot actually."

"Pjotr? He always was kindhearted. He didn't belong with the Acolytes."

"And you did?"

Her question was met with silence and a careless shrug. "Remy is still looking."

"No wonder the boy wants to marry you off."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"How can you be a good father if you don't know yourself what to do in life? On the other side, Ah doubt you'll be any steadier when you do marry."

"How do you know, chere?"

Rogue was taken aback by the straightforward question. How can she really know? They met a couple of times and that was five years ago! How could she possibly know the man in front of her? Though it was slightly intriguing how marriage could change him...

'_Stop thinking about useless junk, you are on a mission!_' Rogue scolded herself mentally. "Stop talking about some stupid things, let's go to business already. But not here," she added, looking at another man who entered the pub. The next second Rogue was out.

"Hey!" Remy called, finally reaching and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You must learn to trust people around you, you know."

"Why don't you ask to trust _you_?" Rogue breathed out in return, feeling dizzy by him being so close.

"You already trust Remy, you just don't know it yet."

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending. The original two last passages were lost so I had to rewrite it**** which didn't come as well as it should be, but oh well…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Realizations**

When they returned to the mansion, Rogue run up to her room and locked the door. All her thoughts and feelings were in turmoil. And worst of all she didn't even know the reason of it. Was it hormones that went to her head and … other places, when Remy held her or was it the words he said? How did he know she trusted him? Did she trust him? She didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. She must've known the moment Professor mentioned Remy LeBeau everything would be screwed up. Hell with the mission, she'll contact the Institute, say that everything is alright but there is no need for her to stay and she'll be out of here. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Rogue already started to toss her things into the bag, but then stopped. '_What am Ah doing? Am Ah running away again? No, enough of running off like a coward. Ah am a grown up for God's sake and Ah will act like one. And a good dose of flirting never did harm to anybody._'

…

That evening Rogue's dinner was delivered to her room by Emilien, who made a suggestion, which sounded a lot like an order, for her to stay in her room for the rest of the evening, because there were to be a briefing of the Guild's members in the main dinning room.

Rogue just nodded and get on with her food, which was very good once again. '_Ah'll surely get a few kilos with this nutrition. On the other hand, who gives a damn about how Ah look? Good food must be eaten without thinking about calories._' But she couldn't help but think about what was happening downstairs. Her curiosity was picked. How does exactly function the Guild of Thieves? It wasn't her business, so she should stay out of it, but… Rogue put the tray with dinner aside and headed downstairs in the direction the voices were coming from. When she went around the corner, Emilien materialized out of nowhere and followed her.

Being in the X-Men Rogue was the master of stealth, so she reached the closed doors of the dinning room without any problems. There were no cameras around and the door opened ajar gave her a perfect opportunity to eavesdrop.

Rogue saw at least thirty persons in the room, some of them were women, but there were very few of them. She scanned the faces looking for Remy, but didn't found him. At that very moment a shaggy man was vividly describing the robbery of a jewelry store in another town. For the proof of his success he put a hillock of germs on the table. There was no need to be a specialist for Rogue to understand that the gems cost a fortune.

"The Guild accepts your offering," came the voice that made Rogue's blood turn cold. The same voice that called her 'chere' as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

While Rogue attempted to wrap her mind about the situation, Remy continued, "The Guild is very pleased with your accomplishments. Three robbery plans were suggested this week. The Guild decided to accept them. Marco, Fred and Julian, you are going to get the Greek amphora. Danny, Michel, Michael – the jade artifact and Lucy… the Assassins wish to use our services."

A raven haired young woman scoffed. "Why me? I don't want to have anything with those filthy dogs."

"Their leader asked for you," Remy only replied.

Being a woman Rogue instantly understood that something was definitely going on between Lucy and the said leader even if the woman's face remained totally blank.

"So what do they want now?" Lucy asked, putting a show of indignation.

"Remy will you give instructions in person."

'_Is he hitting on her in front of all those people? What a nerve!_' Rogue was so engrossed with the happenings in the dinning room that she didn't hear heavy footsteps coming towards her. Suddenly she was yanked from the door by her hand. She froze on the contact, but swiftly turned her head to look at the attacker, who happened to be Emilien. He gestured for her to keep quiet and firmly held on her hands.

The steps neared with every second. Soon an armed man rounded a corner and went straight to Emilien. "What are you brat doing here? You are not aloud to be here! I'll tell Remy and you are going to get it. Now run along to do homework or whatever."

"I was just passing by, really," Emilien responded with a puppy look.

"Don't play with me, brat. Now scatter." With that the man continued on his patrolling.

Emilien released the breath he has been holding. "I told you to remain in your room, didn't I?" he whispered to Rogue.

'_The guard passed as if he didn't see me…_' Rogue looked down on her hands and she didn't see them either. The boy released her and she saw her hands again. '_Ah was invisible_…' "You are a mutant," she stated.

"So what? Now we better scatter. The gathering is disbanding already."

…..

"You are the Head of the Guild," were Rogue's first words when Remy entered her room that evening.

"Is it that important, chere?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would it change?"

'_Yeah, does it matter? He is the same thief. Now he just doesn't pick pockets but orders others to do it_.' "What happened to your step-father? Didn't he have a son to inherit the Guild or something?"

Grief crossed Remy's eyes for a moment but then disappeared. "They passed away. In a car accident."

"Oh."

"It was Remy's responsibility to take the Guild into his hands. Jean-Luc gave Remy everything, made Remy who he is. It would've been disrespectful to turn down the proposal even he wasn't fond of it at that time."

"What about now?" Rogue asked in a soft voice. "Are you happy?"

Remy just shrugged nonchalantly and turned to leave, but in the doorframe he threw, "And for the future, chere, when you are told to stay in your room, stay there."

"Damn," Rogue cursed and threw a pillow at the closed door. Then she recalled Remy's words. '_He had lost his whole family and forced himself to accept life he hated. It must be pretty tough for you now, Remy LeBeau_.'

…..

To Rogue's total surprise the next morning breakfast was a very crowded affair. At least ten boys from ten to sixteen were running around the table, grabbing food and only half of it went to their stomachs. The other half went everywhere. From their slightly dirty and radish appearance Rogue gathered that they were street beggars. But what the Hell were they doing in the Thieves' Guild's kitchen?

"Hey! Look where you are throwing that, petites!" Remy exclaimed, stepping into the kitchen and instantly receiving a sandwich onto his shirt.

"Sorry, boss!" came the chorus of boyish voices.

"So what do we have here?" Remy asked the boys, who formed up a line and looked at Remy with pure adoration. "Steven is missing. Where is he?"

"He is spying on the target," the elder boy reported.

"Very well, tell him to come to Remy immediately when he finishes. And now… We have a lady at our table today so clean this and quickly!"

The boys started to run around the kitchen salvaging whatever possible, because in their opinion food was always food. While the boys were cleaning, Remy sat at the table, reading a newspaper. Rogue couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you playing house?" she asked, sitting down on the only clean chair beside him.

"What do you mean, chere?"

"Ah don't know. It is just so unusual. You sitting here, reading the paper. Ordering the boys around. Who are they by the way? Thieves?"

"Obviously. But mostly information gatherers. Guild's eyes and ears. Every Sunday they come here to eat."

"Why not every day?"

"They like to live on the streets. It is their territory."

"And the Guild is your territory."

"Yes. Some day it will belong to one of them."

"Not Emilien?"

"He will choose his future himself."

Right on que Emilien entered the kitchen and answered with a yawn to the collective greeting from the boys, who by that time had managed to make the room presentable.

"Were you on a late date last night, Emilien?" Remy scolded him. The boy feverishly shook his head and poured some milk into his bowl. "It is still the same girl, right?" Emilien nodded and blushed.

"Stop embarrassing the boy," Rogue defended, elbowing Remy.

"It is okay, miss Rogue," Emilien mumbled, staring into his bowl.

"No, this is not okay. The boy only comes from his bed _on Sunday _and you bite his head off without a reason."

"Emilien took liking in breaking the rules lately, chere," Remy responded in a surprisingly serious tone. "Yesterday, for example."

Rogue recalled guard's words about telling Remy about Emilien's presence near the dinning room. "It wasn't his fault, he was - "

"Covering for you, yes," Remy interrupted her. "That was very dangerous, Em," he scolded the boy again, but this time his tone was full of concern.

"I know, Remy. I'll never try anything again, until it has been tried and put under control."

"Kids these days," Remy said, shaking his head. "You put miss Rogue in danger, do you at least understand that?"

"I do, Remy. I am sorry, miss Rogue."

"What are you two talking about?" Rogue exclaimed totally confused now. "He just used his mutant power on me. Big deal. And drop this 'miss' stuff, it is annoying."

"Em's mutant power isn't turning things invisible. He himself turns invisible."

"Hey, I am turning apples invisible already!" Emilien protested.

"So who are you? The Invisible Boy?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Thin Air," Emilien proclaimed with pride and threw his last pancake into his mouth. "I am off to finish my studies before the training! Good day, miss Rogue!"

"Ah asked him to drop it," Rogue muttered and returned to her breakfast.

One by one the boys left, saluting to Remy on their departure.

"Something is bothering you, chere," Remy drawled, looking at the top of her head.

"Was this the talent you were talking about? Turning invisible?"

"So you understood the advantages?"

"Ah am not blind, you know! What can be better for a thief than to be invisible? The security cameras will never be a bother. Did you take him in only because he was a perfect thief?"

"You think so lowly of Remy, chere. Emilien's talent lies much deeper than being invisible by some cameras. But he is still very unstable as you saw yesterday."

"Ah still don't understand what the fuss is about."

"You are not an apple, Rogue. What if you staid invisible?"

Somehow Rogue didn't think of that. "Don't you want to discuss it with him then? Find out why it happened?"

"He knows it. Remy knows it. We will work on it."

"But Ah want to know it too! Ah was involved, you know!"

"Emilien wanted to protect you, very much."

"Oh my God! Does he have some stupid crush on me? Unbelievable!"

"You can sleep safely, Em doesn't fancy you," Remy said with a chuckle.

"Then what the Hell?"

"How should Remy know?" he asked with a smirk that told Rogue that he knew everything but surely won't share.

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hopefully you were not disappointed by the fact that Remy's son is sixteen already. I was actually very surprised that almost all the reviewers mentioned that there must be something behind Xavier's sending Rogue to Remy. Actually there is, I just wasn't planning to make a big deal about it. It will come out in the later chapters so stay put!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Some Action**

After breakfast Rogue was left alone again. Having nothing to do, but having a huge itch to find someone to release her frustration on. The delay to settle her business was really playing on her nerves and that situation usually had only one resolving solution – kick the crap out of a punching bag. The question was where to find it...

So Rogue decided to have a walk around the mansion to find the gym. During her impromptu tour she noticed that the major part of the building was redecorated - colored into bright warm colors. In the halls various vases and pictures were installed. '_Most probably stolen_,' Rogue thought, passing another priceless art piece. '_Very good stuff though or maybe just looks like it_.'

The house seemed to be completely abandoned. She had no idea if there even was someone in the first place. '_The Guild should have some servants or somebody else to keep the place presentable, shouldn't they? At least there should be someone to maintain the security, right? Doesn't Swamp Rat think that all his precious trinkets could be stolen? What if?.._' Having a totally crazy idea in mind Rogue looked around for the cameras and spotting none took the nearest vase as if for more close examination. No siren, no lasers, absolutely nothing. '_Ha! Ah've stolen from the Thief Guild!_' Rogue started to do a victory jig, but the feeling of something pricking on her body stopped her. It surely was not physical, but it was there nevertheless. Rogue quickly replaced the vase and rushed down the hall. The sensation gave her the creeps, it was like someone was touching her everywhere without even being near her. For Rogue it was quite overwhelming.

In a lightly dazzled state she reached the basement floor. From the room to her right were coming sounds of clanking metal. Upon entering, Rogue found out she had reached her destination. The room happened to be a gym, which, in comparison to the whole house, was occupied by none other then Remy and Emilien, who were in the middle of a spar. The metal sound was coming from bo staffs each used as weapons.

They didn't notice her of course, because the fight seemed to be at its peak at the moment. Both were sweaty and tired but neither wanted to loose. Remy's advantage of skill and experience was obvious, but Rogue did admit that Emilien was quite good too. She sat down onto one of the benches and continued to watch the duel. If she had been honest with herself, she would've admitted that what she was really watching was Gambit in all his fighting glory. The years hadn't diminish his grace and agility, the sharpness if his eyes and the exactness of his aim. At that moment both men weren't using their mutant powers, making the training purely physical, but it was still a good show. Especially to someone who was an expert on the subject.

'_He looks just the same as during the battle. Only without his trademark trench coat. But this sports ware suits him too... Like this tight T-shirt... Leaves nothing to imagination... Hasn't it turned quite hot in here all of a sudden?_'

Suddenly Rogue and Remy's eyes locked for a brief moment, he missed a blow and Emilien's staff landed on his collar bone with full force. The contact in turn made him loose his balance and Remy fell down, soundly hitting his head onto the floor.

Emilien was by his side in a flash. "Remy, Remy, are you okay? Wake up, Rems!"

"Don't make such a fuss," Rogue stated, kneeling down. Receiving a concussion was an unwritten rule in the Danger Room. It happened so often that Rogue asked Beast to teach her an effective treatment. She glanced at the boy beside her – he was on the verge of tears. '_Must really care about him. Well, Swamp Rat did take him from the streets._'

Rogue put Remy's head on her knees and pushed several acupunctural spots. In a second their eyes were locked again, but this time it lasted much longer. They just looked at each other as if communicating without words. Rogue felt that those red eyes wanted to tell her something, but she just couldn't understand it.

"You shouldn't be that careless, you know," Rogue finally said, sounding indifferent. "The boy was worried sick." As if to confirm her words Emilien threw himself at Remy, tightly hugging him.

"Now, now, Em, there is nothing to worry about," Remy reassured the weeping boy, trying to sit up, which was quite difficult with the teenager on his chest. "Just a bump on Remy's head -" he winced, "and a scratch on his shoulder."

"I am so sorry, Remy! It will never happen again!"

"Of course, it will. You are only learning."

"That's why you usually use the punching bag first," Rogue added with slight reproach.

Remy threw a glance that told her to shut up. Rogue answered with a what-did-I-do? look.

"Let's finish for today, Em. Go to your room and finish your studies for tomorrow."

"I am so sorry, Rems. Can I do anything - "

"Emilien, go to your room," Remy ordered strictly this time and the boy rushed out of the gym.

Rogue watched the exchange with curiosity. Remy and Emilien's father-son relationship was quite a mystery for her. Having no father herself she couldn't compare the experiences, but to Rogue's mind, having a father like Remy wasn't a bad thing as it seemed. Even if in the beginning she claimed it as impossible.

'_Cajun really cares about how the boy will turn out. He must be trying to act differently from his step-father_.' Rogue's musings were interrupted by Remy taking off his shirt. "Hey! What are you doing?" she exclaimed, on instinct moving away from him.

"Does it bother you, chere?" he asked with clear undertone.

"As if," Rogue muttered defensively, but kept throwing betraying glances at the exposed flesh.

"It was your fault, you know," Remy drawled, examining a blue bruise on his collar bone.

"What do you mean?" '_Now it is my fault? His ego is so huge that he can't admit that he tripped?_'

'_I felt you_.' "You surprised Remy."

"Is that so..." Rogue mocked. "Well, it is not professional to let things distract you during battle," she recited in a lecturing tone. "What?" she asked, seeing his bemused expression. „Ah do teach in the Institute, Ah try to knock such things under the sculls of those teenagers, but alas…"

"Maybe you'll give some lessons to Emilien while you are here? He is the same as all your students, a little advanced maybe..."

"How can he be advanced? He is only sixteen!"

"He has Remy as a teacher, how can he be any less?"

"Have you ever considered modesty?" Rogue asked, shaking her head. His ego was totally insufferable.

"Remy has the right. Want Remy to prove it?"

"What?"

"Right now, right here," Remy suggested with fire in his eyes, that at that moment looked truly devilish to Rogue.

"Are you crazy? You are injured."

"No sweat, chere. Or are you afraid?" he challenged, standing up and taking his staff.

"Ah can wipe off that smirk of yours any day of the year!"

"Choose your weapon then."

"Hah, Ah can take you down bare handed! Ah mean no weapons needed," she corrected herself, kicking herself mentally for such stupid slip of the tongue.

"When you are ready then, chere."

'_Why didn't he put that blasted shirt on?_' „Any time _you_ are."

The moment the 'fight' began Rogue sensed the strange feeling of deza vu. While being under Mesmero control she didn't remember much, but there were still glimpses of memories. One of them was the memory of the only resistance to her during her mutant powers' collection. Gambit's power came to her in a very unusual way... She did remember kissing him briefly. Briefly remembered or briefly kissed was kinda vague in her mind. She often asked herself why she did it. Was it a release of her unconsciousness because of being under hypnosis? She did want to believe that, as the fact that she was hurting all over and Cajun hasn't broken a sweat yet! All her beautiful and mighty kicks, swings and hooks were blocked by the staff.

'_Now Ah am really angry!_' Rogue made another swift attack but found herself facing the end of the staff. It was just an inch from her face. She followed the length of the staff with her eyes to find widely smirking Cajun. "Now you are so full of yourself, aren't you?" she asked with a grimace.

"Remy wishes he put something for the prize."

"You were uncertain of your victory that's why you didn't do it," she said, turning his words against him.

"Want another round then?"

"Oh shut up! You have your staff, Ah couldn't even get near enough to kick you properly."

"Well, _you_ were so certain that you could beat me without any weapons... Take Emilien's staff and it will be fair."

"Errr.."

„What? Afraid again?"

"Ah am afraid of nothing!" Rogue spat, but in reality she didn't feel all that tough anymore. To be embarrassed was considered by her the worst thing possible and saying that she simply didn't know how to fight with a staff went exactly under that category. "You win," she threw over her shoulder, heading towards the door. '_At least this is less embarrassing_.'

"Don't you want a rematch later?" Remy shouted at her back.

"You ask as if you _want_ to be defeated."

"Or Remy just wants to prove he won fair and square."

"You are just so full of yourself."

"Why shouldn't Remy be, chere?"

Rogue turned to throw some sarcastic and totally disarming remark, but the words died on her lips. '_My God, he looks so... yummy... Being shirtless definitely suits him. Ah can just eat him for dinner_.' Remy's smirk widened. "Just because," she threw and run out from the gym. She left even more frustrated than in the beginning.

'_This femme surely drives me crazy_,' Remy mused putting the equipment away. '_But it is so much fun!_'

...

That night Rogue's sleep was restless. A very cold shoulder hasn't managed to relieve her of her frustration, this time a sexual one. She kept tossing and turning, waking up every half an hour. Somewhere around two she noticed light under her door. Driven by curiosity once again she opened the door a crack to see a brunette heading down the hall accompanied by a trench coat who's owner couldn't be guessed wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Morning After**

The next morning was awfully quiet in comparison to the previous one. Rogue woke up around six out of habit. Danger Room sessions were still done before school to the total annoyance of the Institute inhabitants, Rogue wasn't so fond of it either, but it was her job so...

She didn't have those duties that day though. That's why she leisurely got out of bed and went down to the kitchen on the same pace. In the kitchen she found Emilien, who was frantically putting some sandwich into a lunch-box and chewing something on the way.

"What's the hurry?" Rogue asked, looking around the empty kitchen. "And where is your - , Ah mean, Remy?"

„I am going to be late for school!" he shouted, racing to the door. "Remy is sleeping. He was... ehr... working at night."

"Working my arse," Rogue commented after Emilien left. "He was probably having _fun _with that crow head," Rogue said with disgust, deliberately changing the idiom. '_So son of the Head of the Thieves' Guild goes to school_,' she mused, putting strawberry marmalade on a toast. '_That must be fun for the boy. Ah wonder if he steals for practice there. Stealing from his own schoolmates, how awful. He must have no conscience left_. _And that Swamp Rat calls himself a father. Ha! What an upbringing the child has? He even teaches the boy to lie! Ah mean it is obvious where that Casanova was. He is not that young. And Ah don't know what is worse – that the boy knows what his lecherous father was doing or that he lies about it._'

The morning went ridiculously slowly with Rogue having to do nothing yet again. After breakfast she decided to explore the garden. It was well kept and trees provided enough shade to sit and relax without burning under the morning Sun. From her position Rogue saw that the Guild wasn't empty after all. From time to time different shadowy persons entered the gate and disappeared inside the house. After a short while they reappeared and left in that sneaky gait so characteristic of thieves.

Somewhere around twelve Rogue decided to go shopping. Nobody forbid her to leave the mansion so she had all the rights to go out. On her way to her room she passed the kitchen where she saw Remy nursing a cup of coffee and a cigarette. He looked as he had a very rough night that resulted in a splitting hangover.

"Had a nice night out?" she asked in slightly accusative tone.

"Jealous Remy didn't ask you to join him?"

His question left her gaping from surprise. '_How could he turn everything upside down?_' "Ah hate to be the third wheel, thank you very much," she replied defensively. "Teaching the boy to steal is one thing but teaching him to lie so bluntly is just..."

"Ho, ho, ho, chere, seize the attack! What has gotten into you? And what did Emilien lie to you about? Lying is not one of his habits."

"He said you were working at night and Ah clearly saw you leaving with some brunette. So it wasn't exactly hard to put two and two together."

"So you are sure you are not jealous?"

"Swamp Rat, Ah am warning you," Rogue hissed, reaching her boiling point. She didn't want to consider the reason why she was all worked up about the ordeal. It must've been the ordinary thing in the life of Remy LeBeau.

"And Remy warns you. Never accuse my son of lying."

Rogue was taken aback by the seriousness of his tone. "You mean, you were... working last night?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oui, it was Lucy you saw Remy with. We wrapped the deal for the assassins yesterday," he snapped, litting another cigarette. „As you heard at the meeting, as if it any of your business anyway," he drawled, definitely angry with her.

Rogue was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to do either. That's why she took a mug and made coffee for herself too. '_Now, Rogue, you've made quite a mess. What the Hell is going on with meh? Ah can't believe Ah was actually jealous of that Cajun. There hasn't been anything between us in the first place._' When her cup was already half empty she took a deep and breath and mastered, "Ah am sorry."

"Remy is not the one you need to apologize to," he grunted in response.

'_So he is so riled up about the boy?_' „Of course, when Emilien returns from school... Why does he attend school in the first place?"

"He is sixteen."

"But he is... Ah mean... Isn't it dangerous for you? For the Guild?"

"Non, only for him."

"How so?"

"All your friends lived under the same roof as you, didn't they?"

"They weren't all my friends exactly…"

"Don't play stupid, Rogue! He can't invite his friends for a sleepover. Remy had been watching his girlfriend for three weeks before he let Emilien ask her out. Do you think this is a normal teenage life?"

"Well, Ah understand." Of course she understood. Always on the run, always on the look out. And Emilien had to hide not only his mutant powers but being a thief too; he needed to cover his very core. And seeing as Emilien was an active and sociable boy, Rogue understood it was very difficult for him to conceal his true nature. In her teenage years Rogue just didn't give a damn about the others and their opinions, not that anything had changed since then, but...

"So you still haven't told me about your agreement to Emilien's training," Remy made a diplomatic topic switch.

"Mah agreement?"

"Qui."

"Why so eager? You told me he was pretty advanced already and you can send him to Xavier's any day. Ah am sure Professor already knows about him anyway."

"Emilien won't be sent anywhere. Remy is not some crazy parent who knows nothing about mutancy and is eager to get rid of his own kid."

"He is not your kid."

"It doesn't matter that he is not related to Remy by blood, he is Remy's responsibility and Remy wants only best for him," he said with force.

"But Professor's training surely is the best," Rogue stuttered once again taken aback by Remy's care for the boy.

"But _you_ are here. Couple of lessons won't hurt any of you."

'_He is actually right. There won't be any harm done. Ah do it every day anyway._' "Okay, but nothing major. We'll start today?"

"After school."

Rogue knew that the discussion was over, so she washed her cup and headed to the door. Where she was going to go next she wasn't certain.

"You can take it if you want to," Remy said to her back.

"Huh?"

"The vase you checked out earlier."

"What?"

"You can take it if you like it."

"How do you know Ah'd even taken it? There was no cameras, no security -"

"If you don't see them, doesn't mean we don't have them, right, chere?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

'_Okay, the smirk and 'chere' is back. Does that mean that we are good?_' "Nah, Ah just was looking around..."

"And decided to check Guild's security system."

"Ah have no interest in your system or whatever," Rogue began defensively, but Remy's smirk only widened. "How do you bloody know?"

"You said yourself, chere, this is Remy's territory, he knows everything that happens on every inch of it."

"You mean there are cameras installed even in my room?" Rogue exclaimed ready to strike at every word said wrong. She didn't put it pass him to do such a thing, he did have a one track mind.

"It is a good idea..." he began, already imagining the results in his head, but noticing a murderous look from Rogue, finished with, „Women don't stay here so there is no point. Not to mention it is pretty expensive. It is like ten rooms, several cameras in each one -"

"What do you mean women don't stay here?" Rogue interrupted.

"They don't _live_ here."

"At all? What about the staff?"

"The thing is only family members can freely live here," before Rogue could protest he added, "You stay under this roof as Remy's personal guest _and_ client."

'_Does he mean that he is in the same situation as Emilien? No friends, no relationships outside the Guild? And his future wife must certainly be approved of by others and stuff and if she is not..._'

"This doesn't give you the right to steal from the Guild though."

"Ah didn't steal anything!"

"You better, because otherwise Remy will go all the way to the Institute, get into your personal room, go through your extremely personal belongings..."

"Enough already. Ah've got the picture," Rogue snarled, horrified by the perspective, "So you just steal back whatever is stolen from you?"

"_If_ it is stolen. No one can just waltz in here, you know."

"Yeah, Ah've noticed," she remarked, recalling the commotion at the gates. Even Guild's members waited pretty long to be let in.

"So why don't we waltz out of here? You had plans, non?" Remy suggested.

"We?"

"You need a ride, non?"

"Ah will be perfectly fine on mah own, especially if you lend me a car -"

"Don't speak nonsense, chere. You'll be at anywhere you want in a flash!"

Before Rogue could respond, Remy was already heading for the door, so she just helplessly trailed behind. At the same time she was intrigued as by what means of transport she would be taken to the mall...

She was not exactly surprised to see a motorcycle when they stepped into the garage. But she was truly astonished to see _five_ bikes and three motor-rollers.

"A hobby of yours?" she asked, marveling at the perfect lines, vivid colors and shining metallic parts of the bikes.

"Every man likes a good ride."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. '_Is he talking only about bikes or something else? With his Casanova mind - probably the latter_.'

"So which bike will get the honor of carrying you?" Remy asked with a bow.

"Pompous peacock," she muttered under her breath and pointed towards Harley which was big enough to carry two people.

"Nice choice," Remy commented, flashing her another smirk and mounting the bike. "What are you waiting for, chere? Get on!"

With a mock reluctance Rogue got onto the bike, put her hands onto Remy's waist and they bolted out of the garage. When they parked (with the Remy's characteristic flourish) at the mall, Rogue felt she was going to be seek. Her head was spinning, her ears were pumping with the wind, her hair was all messed up, but she felt good! Riding a bike was something like flying. She vaguely remembered the sensation from using Storm's powers, but somehow it was even better. Maybe because she wasn't alone this time? Before it even registered in her head she was walking in the hall of the mall, her arm in the crook of Remy's.

"So what do you like to buy, chere? Remy is particularly fond of shopping for underwear with - "

SLAP! "Stop it already, Swamp Rat! Can't you just forget about flirting for at least an hour?" Rogue exclaimed, shoving him away. "You can't imagine how annoying it is!"

"Remy wishes he could, chere. But it is kinda difficult - "

"Oh don't tell me it is in your nature!"

"Oui, but it is hard to stop when such a belle femme is beside you."

"You are laying it pretty thick, Cajun. What's the point?" She could've ranted for some more time, if at that moment she hadn't looked into his eyes. Even if they were of unusual color, she still saw that his words were genuine. Then he blinked and his usual cocky expression returned. "No underwear shops for you, Cajun," she muttered, turning away her pink face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Going Out**

Shopping was not something what Rogue particularly liked. It was Kitty's specialty. But shopping with Swamp Rat went like a blur. She actually had fun between pushing him out from the clothes stores (so he wouldn't comment on her choices) and dragging him away from dazzlingly smiling chicks with 'take me' written on their foreheads. Otherwise she spent quite a good time.

On the way back to the mansion they had a 'race' with Emilien, who was on his way back from school. It was obvious that a mere motor-roller didn't stand a chance against Harley. Emilien tried very hard though. It was even easier with Remy breaking from time to time. In the end they settled for a tie. To Rogue the situation was really amusing.

"Em, you'll be training with Rogue today," Remy announced after they left the garage.

"Oh?" the boy asked confused, but still followed Rogue to the gym. For some reason Remy didn't go with them.

"Okay, boy, show me what you've got," Rogue said, sitting down onto the training mat. One second she was looking at Emilien and the next – at nothing. Absolutely nothing indicated that someone was standing in front of her a minute ago. Being around a lot of mutant teenagers Rogue saw all kinds of mutant powers. Some of them with ability to turn invisible. Some had a visible air shimmer around them, or turned transparent and their body shape was visible. With Emilien it was completely ordinary from one hand and extraordinary from the other – he was _completely_ invisible. It looked like he wasn't in the room at all.

"So what's the problem?" Rogue asked in a slightly strangled voice. Mutant power development to such an extent in a sixteen year old boy was astounding!

"I leave trace," came Emilien's voice from behind her.

"Huh?"

"Look at the floor."

Rogue looked down and followed the sound of his footsteps. She actually could follow not only the sound but the footsteps as well, because wherever Emilien stepped the floor disappeared too.

"I am releasing too much power," he cursed reappearing. "And there is also this thing that when I am nervous I start disappearing too, and that usually happens around my girlfriend and - "

"And she is not a mutant and freaks out," Rogue finished for him gravely. The situation was oh so familiar.

"Well, I can hide it most of the times," he responded, looking quite uncomfortable talking about his personal life to a stranger.

"Oka-a-a-y, so what makes you nervous?" she asked, attempting to get to the bottom of the problem, because it usually helped to liquidate fears instead of trying to control the power itself.

"You know why," Emilien drawled, looking at the floor.

'_Hah and double hah! Ah haven't ever been on a date, you stupid! How should Ah know? But Ah can't tell him that, right? Common, he'll think about me as an old maid or something._' "Can you be more specific?"

"Well, with kissing and stuff..."

'_This is getting _way_ too awkward_.' "Why didn't you talk to Remy about it? He is... experienced and stuff."

"You know, how it goes, when I bring up the topic, he goes all parent like and gives me the lecture about the bees," the boy grumbled.

Rogue stiffed a giggle. "Ah won't be giving this lecture for sure. Ah don't even know what is even said during it!"

"You mean, your parents have never done it to you?"

"Nope, having no parents does have its bonuses."

"So you are an orphan too?"

"You can say so, but enough about meh, let's go back to you. Why are you so nervous around your girlfriend? She doesn't like you or something?"

"No! We are... well, we've been dating for four months and everything is okay..."

"With kissing and stuff," Rogue finished, failing to withhold a smirk.

"So what?" he asked defensively. "It is completely normal."

"Yeah, well. Go on."

"I just don't want to hurt her or scare her off or something."

"You care about her pretty much."

"I love her," Emilien stated.

'_Love? At sixteen? Nonsense. But he does look pretty determined_.' "Okay, if you care so much then you should be able to control your power around her. Ah mean, you want her to see you, right?"

"Yeah," the boy said with a small smile that told Rogue that his feelings were unusually serious for his age.

"So what's her name?"

"Melissa," he breathed out as the name itself was sacred. He was ready to say something else, but his cell phone went off. He grabbed it with a lightening speed. "Hi. Tomorrow? Okay, I am free. Art again? Of course, I'll help you. See ya."

"That was the one and only then?" Rogue asked nonchalantly, but she was boiling inside. Boiling from pure jealousy of the relationship Emilien and his girl had. Why could nobody look at her with eyes full of love or wait with baiting breath for meeting with her? She knew why and cursed her power every hour of every day.

"Yeah, we are going out tomorrow."

"Maybe we should finish for today. You need a lot of stuff to do so you could be free for your date."

"No prob. Lessons will be done in a flash. Tell Remy I'll be here in three hours!" he shouted, running out of the door, leaving Rogue on the floor.

"The nerve! We were supposed to be training here! And he just runs away because his girlfriend has called! Damn it all!" Rogue muttered angrily, standing up and heading to the kitchen to grab a snack. But upon entering she cursed again, because she wasn't alone in there. Remy decided to have a snack too and was mixing something in the bowl.

"Emilien will be down in three hours," Rogue informed him, making coffee.

"You've finished already?"

"His girl called him," she mocked.

"Oui, this can be a bother. But he is still on the lesson with Remy, so you can watch him later too."

"What is so interesting in two guys biting each other with sticks?" 'Especially_ if you take your shirt off again._'

"Who said anything about sticks?" Remy asked, serving two plates of salad and giving one to her without even asking.

At first Rogue looked dumbly at the plate in her hands then shrugged and took the place behind the table beside Remy. "And what were you talking about?"

"Today is for some... professional training."

"You mean..."

"Want to participate?" Rogue looked at him as if he was crazy. "It will be fun! Em knows all Remy's pockets already."

"You suggest to meh to be robbed? Deliberately?"

"Everything will be returned. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Ah am not afraid! Ah just don't want to be used like some guinea pig!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist (even if this is a pretty interesting sight), we'll hit the streets then."

"Like for real?"

"For real."

"What if he gets caught?"

"He won't. Especially if you agree to play yourself, chere."

'_To risk being grabbed all over or to unleash the Thieves' Guild apprentice on the unsuspecting crowds of New Orleans?_' "If Ah agree... what am Ah getting out of this?"

"And what do you want, chere?"

'_What can Ah ask for? Something that that perverted Cajun won't turn around on me_.' "Ah want the mermaid statue from the West Wing."

"Being lurking around Remy's wing? On what purpose, if he may ask?"

Rogue turned beat red from embarrassment and anger. She certainly didn't know it was _his_ wing! "Ah was just walking around!" Rogue spat in her defense. "Just tell meh if you can give it to meh or not. Preferably with you not coming to mah room to steal it back."

"If you want Remy to, he can find a spare minute to visit your room, chere."

'_How Ah just hate this 'every skirt wants meh' smirk'_ "Hell with it! You can hit the streets and Ah will stay here not to see this depravity!"

"Come on, chere, it will be a good show!" Remy practically begged, putting his hand on her shoulder to prevent her leaving.

The gesture made Rogue freeze. "How do you do it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Do what?"

"Touch me so simply, without fright or caring for your well-being?"

"What is there to be afraid of?" he asked in return, squeezing her shoulder slightly, as if reassuring that everything is and will be alright.

She shrugged off his hand and ran upstairs to her room. She couldn't take it anymore. She was used to everybody being afraid of her, being afraid to be near her. Everybody in the Institute was comfortable with her being in the Danger Room control booth because she wasn't around them. She rarely visited the rec room, having quarters all to herself.

Rogue ran into the adjoined bathroom and under cold shoulder. It always helped her to overcome stress of all kinds. It didn't help with the Cajun though. He wasn't doing anything on purpose, but all his words, gestures or actions left her distorted, disturbed and disgusted with herself for falling under his spell.

'_This can't go on anymore. Ah must somehow block him... No, Ah'll respond in kind..._' With devious thoughts running through her mind, she pulled from her suitcase a pair of pants. Leather pants. Why did she pack them in the first place? Total mystery here.

Around eight she went downstairs, but saw nobody there and headed towards the garage. Remy and Emilien were already there, stuffing the sidecar body of the motorbike. On her arrival they both looked up and staid that way.

"So you decided to join us after all," Remy drawled, looking her up and down. "Pity such lovely pants must be covered."

"Huh?" Before Rogue could say another word, she was tossed a long black overcoat. She put it on to discover it fit her quite nicely. '_Did Swamp Rat know Ah would come?_'

"Much better," Remy commented. "Get on."

Rogue signed with exasperation, seeing that Emilien already occupied the sidecar body. That meant that she had to sit behind Remy once again. After a moment of hesitation she sat onto the bike, thinking that this can be another opportunity to exercise her revenge on the Cajun.

The ride was surprisingly quiet. Remy didn't say a word and Emilien was looking through some mysterious folder's content which he tried to cover from Rogue. The only thing she noticed that there were some photos of different men and one woman, their identities remained unknown to her.

...

"What are we doing here?" Rogue asked in a soft voice, looking down from the top of the house located on one of the central streets of New Orleans.

"Watching," Remy answered. "Look closely," he suggested, handing the binoculars to her.

The picture was very clear, she saw every particular detail on peoples' clothing. She moved her glance to the place where she knew Emilien was standing. She saw him suddenly dive into the crowd, reappear beside a tough looking bald man and bump into him. '_Old school. Couldn't think of anything more original?_' The man's papers and things flew everywhere. Emilien went down to help to recover them and Rogue almost missed seeing like several papers literally vanished. "Holy cow," she breathed out in awe.

"Pure talent, told ya," Remy said with pride.

"What if he gets caught?" Rogue asked not without concern.

"He won't. If he does, Remy is here to help him. And it is really easy to make a break out standing right beside the guards with them not seeing you."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"We are professionals, we can't afford to make a mistake," Remy replied seriously.

During the following two hours Rogue watched as Emilien appeared from one alley and disappeared into the other, passing, shoving and bumping into people along the way. Nobody paid attention to a boy with disheveled hair and dirty looking jacket. He looked neither like a street beggar nor like a child from a private school. He was an ordinary boy, one of the masses. He was invisible even without any special power. He was good...

But if a mere boy can perfectly pickpocket in the crowd, what can his mentor do? Rogue shuddered at the thought, but at the same time wondered if he was really that good to get the infamous power negator.

Rogue was brought down to earth by Remy's question, "Were you planning to go out later?"

"What gave you the idea?"

"All dressed up and everything."

"Not at all, just decided to put something warmer for the evening."

"Somehow Remy doubts it, chere."

"Well, maybe Ah'll go somewhere tonight. You can't forbid me!"

"Of course, chere. Just want to warn you that men don't like to be teased. Oh, and you must find a place to crash in, because the manor is inaccessible at night. Otherwise, do whatever you want."

"Oh really..."

**A/N: I particularly like this chapter and the next. Hopefully you'll like it too and leave me a whole bunch of reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Things Are Heating Up**

Rogue couldn't just pass the challenge. She knew that Cajun was baiting her to go to a night club or a bar. To a totally unfamiliar place in a totally unfamiliar town. At night. She wasn't a little girl anymore and she could protect herself, but trouble seemed to accompany her pretty often on such escapades. And if she uses her powers... That will surely be a disaster.

So what the Hell was she doing outside of a shady bar that looked worse than smelled? She was stepping in.

She was actually quite lucky. Inside wasn't just a bar, but pool tables and Rogue liked pool. The place seemed to be favored by bickers of all sorts. Rogue took a place at the bar and ordered some beer. She disliked all types of heavy alcohol because the physics became too loud after its consumption.

It would be a lie to say that nobody paid attention to her. The moment she sat down all eyes were on the woman, a quite sexy woman, who dared to enter their pub. Without a word everyone find a challenge in taking that candy piece home to see what was hidden under the leather wrappings.

'_What the fuck,' _Rogue thought_, 'tonight Ah'll have fun, Ah'll relax and forget about that naughty Cajun, his son and what they do for the living, and the mission and everything else can go to Hell. But especially that Swamp Rat can go to his swamp. Yeah, Ah like that spirit._' Her glass was empty and she asked for a refill.

"Put it on me," said a man, taking a stool beside Rogue.

Rogue sized him up. Young, well-built, brunette with dark eyes. Overall pretty nice package. As if she cared and even if she did what good would it do her?

"Thanks, but Ah can pay for mah own drink," she drawled, returning to her glass and ignoring the stranger.

"But I can't help but want to treat such a beautiful lady!"

'_Do men always say the same thing to get the girl? Ah mean common! Who will fall for this?_' "If you have such an urge for charity then go and feed homeless people."

That shut him up for awhile. At least while Rogue was drinking her first glass. When she gestured for the refill he decided to grab he attention once more. "Care for a game of pool?"

"How much?" Rogue asked in return.

"What?"

"Your bet."

"You mean you are playing for money?" the guy asked incredulously.

"Aren't _you_?"

"Well, yes. So what will it be? Twenty five bucks?" Rogue gave him a are-you-kidding-me look. "Fifty?" The look intensified. "Hundred?"

"Yeah, Ah like this number." She saw him hesitate for a second. "Are we playing or what?"

The table was set, Rogue put her money on the lamp as someone who did it regularly. She hit first, because the brunette let her, to show what a gentlemen he was. Rogue only snorted and sent three balls into the pockets.

"My name is Frank and yours?" the guy asked, missing another shot.

"Someone who's getting your hundred," Rogue answered, fixing her eyes on the white ball.

"I have a lot more to offer than just a hundred bucks," Frank bragged.

"Don't worry, sugah, Ah'll take it all. When Ah am through with you, you'll be totally penniless."

If Rogue's first sentence raised Frank's hopes up, then the second one broke them all to pieces. He was considered quite the ladies' man, that's why no other man dared to hit on the mysterious woman after he chose her to be his, even if only for the night. Others could take the leftovers later. The problem was that bitch was simply ignoring him! Well, he needed to use drastic measures then.

They played two games, which Rogue won without much effort. Frank flirted shamelessly with her, which Rogue cut short with her indifferent responses and persuasion attempts to concentrate on the game. At the end of the second game she asked the bartender for another beer and went to set the table for the new game. If she hadn't been so into the playing, she would've seen as a hundred dollar bill traveled from Frank to the bartender who in his turn gave Rogue's beer to Frank with something bubbling in it.

They started another round and Rogue was in the lead when suddenly her vision began to blur, the next moment her head began to crack in half. The pain was unbearable mostly because it was so unexpected. Rogue felt as deeply hidden physics started to come out of their tiny cells, she tried to do something about it, but then everything went black.

Several minutes later two laughing men strawled into the bar. One of them wore a trench coat.

...

The first thing Rogue saw upon awakening was darkness. She propelled herself up to get rid of the slight feeling of panic, but instantly regretted the movement, because her head felt like a merry-go-round was installed there.

"You shouldn't be up, chere," came a soft whisper from beside her.

Rogue slowly turned her head to see Remy sitting near her legs. "What the Hell happened?" she croaked. She felt awful: she was sick, her head was cracking from inside out, all thoughts were askew and she hadn't the slightest clue why she was like that.

"Those pants had trouble written all over them."

"Now you are criticizing mah clothing?" she spat, sensing that she needed to use the bathroom. Immediately! She pushed the covers to the side and jerked up to find out that she was covered only from the waste up. "You bastard!" she roared, jumping onto Remy with murderous look in her eyes.

"Calm down, Rogue!" Remy ordered, effortlessly pinning her to the bed. "You seem to not have full control yet."

Somehow through her clouded mind Rogue registered that there was actually a man on top of her. "How dared you?" she hissed into his face, noticing that her gloves were missing too. "Do you have a death wish?" Even thinking about the danger of the possibility of skin to skin contact because of her state of undress, she couldn't help but register that her heart bit faster on Remy's close proximity. She cursed her body that was betraying her, reacting to the sexy man above her. For an average girl it was normal to just give in, but Rogue couldn't, even if she wanted to.

"Remy will let you go if you promise to calm down and not overdo yourself."

"What the hell..." she began, pushing him off of her, but he was too heavy for her at the moment.

"Promise?"

"Okay, okay, Ah promise. Ah just want to go to the bathroom."

Remy released her and outstretched his hand for her to get up. Rogue noticed that _he_ was wearing gloves. "What's with the gloves?"

"Well, you wear none, do you think Remy has a death wish?" he asked in a joking tone.

Together they got to the bathroom adjoined to Rogue's bedroom (she understood that she was back at the Guild) and she was finally alone to process the situation. Looking at herself in the mirror was as good as ever. What she saw there was something she didn't recognized. The hair turned into a nest, arms, shoulders and probably back were covered with purple bruises and stung like hell. Not to mention bloody red eyes and terrible headache.

First of all she took a long hot bath which helped to release the tension and refresh her mind to form some coherent thoughts. When she returned to the bedroom it was already lighted up with sunshine. That's why she instantly spotted Remy still sitting on her bed. He seemed to be very comfortable there.

"Tell me what the Hell happened yesterday," she grumbled, flopping down onto the bed. To Rogue the situation was painfully amusing – she was sitting on the bed with a man in only her bathrobe, burning up with want and the said man was just sitting idly totally ignoring her body, which she considered pretty wantable.

"You've got into trouble in the club," Remy breathed out, sounding strained.

"Ah've gathered as much. But Ah remember nothing after the second pool game."

"That bastard Franky-Panky drugged you!"

Firstly, Rogue couldn't help but giggle on the nickname, but when the meaning of his words dawned to her, she became utterly horrified. "Drugged? Oh mah God... Please, don't tell me, Ah..."

"Yes, chere, you lost control. By the time you transformed three times, they understood you were a mutant and bikers there don't like mutants."

Step by step memory started to return to Rogue. Flashbacks of her lying on the floor, beaten by the poоl cues, throwing several men onto the wall in the form of Sabretooth and then a piercing pain as if a needle entered her and then a black hole. She made quite a mess, that was for sure.

"And why were _you_ there?"

"Remy decided to follow your example and have a night out too."

"Alone?"

"Non, Remy was with a friend. You should thank him, you know."

"Ah should thank you too, right?" Rogue asked hesitantly. She hated to be saved and moreover to be indebted to somebody for that.

Remy only shrugged and stood up from the bed. "You need to learn to protect yourself, Rogue."

"Ah know how to protect myself, Swamp Rat! Ah was drugged for God's sake!"

"You still need to have something else as your weapon in addition to your hands."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Your problem. If you need anything Remy will be in the kitchen. His friend stayed the night. We will be having breakfast together."

Before Rogue could say anything in return, Remy left the room. She felt like shit, but understood that she had to put at least something into her stomach. She put on a pair of lousy pants and a tank top. For some unknown reason she didn't feel like covering up anything else.

The folded leather black overcoat caught her glance. She decided to bring it downstairs and put it over her arm, when she felt something was in the pocket. Taking it out, she stared at the small metallic orb. Rogue wasn't a specialist in technology, but she recognized a tracking device when she saw one. She didn't know if she must've felt enraged or flattered. With those opposite feelings tearing her up, Rogue run downstairs.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled, storming into the kitchen. She settled on rage for the time being. "Was having a night out my arse!" The tracking device was smacked against the wall, just a few inches from Remy's head. "Why the Hell were you following me? Wanted to play the knight in shining armor? Maybe all that drugging meh was a set up? Ah just can't stand you, thief!" With that Rogue bolted out of the kitchen, smashing the door behind her.

"This femme is a bomb, mon ami," uttered a man with a black ponytail who sat beside Remy. Rogue hadn't even noticed him during her tirade. Despite the hot weather he was wearing a leather jacket heavily decorated with metal.

"Tell Remy about it," he responded with a sigh.

"And you've got it bad, Rem."

"Stop talking nonsense, Tony."

"So you are in denial? This is a first, Rem. You usually know what you are feeling."

"Remy doesn't feel anything similar to what you are implying."

"You didn't look that indifferent the other night. You took out what? Twenty men to take her out of there?"

"Otherwise she would've been dead! She is a very valuable client. She also lives under Remy's roof. And all people under his roof are under his care."

"Don't tell me that you don't even have the slightest interest in her. I mean, she is so totally hot!"

"You have been married only two days and you already look at other women? Remy regrets he allowed Lucy marry you. She was a good thief, you know."

"And you are avoiding the question, Rem. What will you tell her about the tracking thingy then? Why didn't you take it after she fell asleep?"

"Tell Remy about it."

...

Rogue sat in her room boiling inside. For three hours. She was really angry. Angry at the world, at the sexy Cajun, at the bruisers that stung. Somewhere during those hours she understood that she hadn't had a bite yet. Risking the collision with the offensive male species, Rogue went to the kitchen. It was empty.

'_Avoidance is a nice tactic_.'

This tactic worked quite nicely until Emilien returned from school.

"Hey there, miss Rogue! Are we going to train today too?"

"Weren't you supposed to go on a date or something?"

"Yeah, but we still have two hours to spare."

"You will be training with Remy today," came Remy's deep voice from the kitchen's doorstep. "Miss Rogue doesn't feel well."

"What the -" Rogue started, but was silenced by Remy's strict glance that nailed her to the chair she was sitting on.

Thus Rogue was alone once again. She sat there for ten minutes and then rushed to the basement, towards the gym where the clinking of metal echoed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Playing Around**

Why Rogue went to the gym she didn't know. She was trying to avoid the Swamp Rat thus avoiding the conflict, so what the heck was she doing there? But what else could she do? Or maybe she just didn't want to be alone?

Remy and Emilien were in the middle of sparring. Remy seemed to teach a new move to Emilien, but stopped when he saw Rogue enter. He didn't ask what she was doing there, he just looked at her as a predator whose territory was intruded. After all she claimed she didn't need any help in fighting department.

"Did you decide to join us after all, miss Rogue?" Emilien asked enthusiastically. "Remy was showing me such a cool move!"

"No, Ah'll just sit and, well, watch. For a bit." Rogue stuttered, sitting down onto the bench. Remy's blank face was somehow unnerving. He didn't even say a word, only signaled to Emilien to take the stance and they continued their lesson.

Rogue remained to watch the so called cool move which in reality happened to be just that. The move was defensive and offensive at the same time and staff was used mainly as a distraction. Rogue didn't know it, moreover she wanted to. '_This staff technique is pretty interesting. Ah don't need to use mah 'touch' for attack. Ah can attack from a distance and use mah powers only in extreme situations. But the Cajun won't teach me, that's for sure. He hates mah guts right now. And even if Ah gather any courage to ask him, he'll just ask what he is getting out of this. Arrrrrrrgh! This is so ridiculously complicated!_'

After and hour and a half Emilien started to slip and loose concentration on his movements.

"Go on, lover boy. We must return you to your girlfriend in one piece, right?" Remy remarked, putting his staff down. "Not later than ten, remember?" he addressed Emilien, who was already running out of the gym.

Remy put the gear away and headed towards the door completely ignoring Rogue's presence, when she stopped him. "We need to talk."

"What about?" he asked nonchalantly.

'_He is unbelievable.'_ "Ah am sorry for the things Ah said before," she squeezed out of herself. Rogue really didn't like to apologize, it simply wasn't in her nature.

"You meant them though."

'_Huh?_' "Yeah, but now Ah am sorry for them and Ah mean it too. You saved mah life after all."

"Remy's friend helped a great deal."

"Ah should thank him too then."

"He is coming for dinner. He shouldn't be here but you picked his interest."

"What?" '_A man is interested in me?_'

"Don't panic, chere, he is married, a newlywed to be more exact. He must stay with his wife but still decided to pay us a visit. Quite uncontrollable that one. It was he who shot the dart with the tranquilizer."

"Quite an unusual habit to have such things at hand all the time."

"Not for Tony."

Something clicked in Rogue's head. "You mean, he is an assassin?"

"Yep. The Head of them actually."

"So you are telling meh that you, the Head of the Thieves' Guild are buddies with the Head of the Assassins?"

"Why not? He is a great guy. You'll know the moment you meet him."

'_He wants me to meet a murderer. And to top it off the Swamp Rat is friends with him. On the other hand Ah am alive because of that same killer_. _Bugger, this is so out of hand._' "So are we good? Ah'll pay for the tracking device if you want."

"No need. The sight of you begging for forgiveness is much more worth it," Remy replied with a smirk and left the gym

'_The nerve of that man!_' Rogue thought seething. '_And the problem with training remains unresolved. And this friend of his... Better put on something more presentable then._'

Dressed up in a black top with long sleeves and the infamous leather pants just to spite the Cajun, Rogue went to another spacious room she discovered. It was the room with two pool tables and a mini-bar. She wanted to at least have a few games after the previous day disaster. That evening seemed to turn into another one when she discovered that the room and the table were already occupied by Remy and his black-haired friend.

'_Dammit, Ah can't even have a decent game around here. They look so alike – both young, handsome and muscular. Remy said he was married..._' And indeed a golden band was visible on his aiming hand. '_So he is not like men who hide their marriage to flirt with others_.'

"If this isn't the lady of the day," Tony drawled, putting his cue on the table. "I am Tony."

"Yeah, hello," Rogue responded hesitantly, looking the man over once again and noticing a dagger and a gun on his belt.

"Don't worry, they are only for work," Tony said, catching her glance onto his weapons. "No friends of mine should be afraid of them."

"Ah am not your friend, we've just met..." Rogue objected.

"All friends of Remy are friends of mine," Tony said in return. "Wanna play?"

"Weren't you in the middle of the game or something?" Rogue asked, looking at the balls which were scattered on the table. Some were in very good positions.

"If Remy is gallant to step aside..."

"No, no. Finish it. Ah can wait." Rogue passed the table and headed to the bar to take a can of beer.

If she had looked back she would've seen Remy turning around to watch the sway of her hips and Tony's eye roll. She watched the game sipping her beer and snickered every two minutes. The reason for that was Remy who, even having advantage at the beginning, was missing every shot. Tony also snickered, but managed to hide it. Barely.

"Okay, Remy gives up! Today is not his play."

"It wouldn't've been mine too, if Lucy was here," Tony remarked and received an angry glare that should've shut Tony up, but it was exactly the opposite. "But you can't leave, mon ami! Your femme is waiting for you."

"Remy is leaving, do whatever you want," Remy grunted annoyed all of the sudden.

"Ah am not his woman," Rogue stated when Remy was gone.

"Is it really? He acts as if you are."

Rogue scoffed. "Then you are blind. We are practically strangers. And will remain strangers. We have purely businesslike relationship."

"Indeed... So care for the game then?"

"Yeah, sure. What was that about Lucy you were talking about?" she asked while rearranging the balls.

"Lucy is my wife."

"Huh? You mean the brunette, the thief?"

"Yes. We married two days ago."

"You mean that night when Remy..."

"Yeah, he was our witness."

"But why at night?"

"She is a thief, I am an assassin. Even with the pact such relationships are not exactly admired, tolerated but not fond of. Now Lucy is with the Assassins and she can't return."

"But you are the Head of the Guild, can't you do whatever you want?" Rogue asked hitting the white ball.

"Yeah, that has a nice ring to it, but we all have bounds."

"Why doesn't Remy marry someone from the assassins then? Then it will be all balanced." Another hit.

"Well, Rem doesn't like blonds."

"Whom does he like then?"

"Redheads."

The cue stilled in Rogue's hands for a moment, but then she made the move and missed. "Emilien finishes college when this man marries."

"Wanna bet?"

"On what?"

"That he does it sooner."

"No way!"

"You'll see."

...

"What is it with you, man?" Tony exclaimed, bursting into a dimly lit room. "I can't even call you a man anymore. I mean, there is this girl you obviously want and you just pass all opportunities!"

"Shut up, Tony! This is none of your business!" Remy spat, staring at the computer monitor, which was the only source of light in the room.

"You are my friend, Rem. Talk to me! What's your problem?"

"Remy doesn't have any problems!" Remy spat defensively, which clearly indicated that he had ones. "It's _she_ who has them, dammit it all!"

"What are you talking about?"

Remy hit several buttons on the keyboard and Rogue's profile sprang onto the desktop. Tony read it for several minutes when his eyes stopped on her mutant powers. "You are in deep shit, mon ami," he uttered. "She is definitely a bomb. Literally."

"Go home to your wife, Tony. Leave Remy alone."

"As you say, mon ami, but you are fighting a pointless fight."

Tony left and Remy continued to stare at the screen. He was frustrated to the point of blowing up and the frustration wasn't only sexual. Yes, Tony was right, Remy was indeed interested in Rogue. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, smart, sassy, spicy and could really kick ass. Remy liked such girls. Unfortunately, he had met only one such girl in his life and it happened to be Rogue. The problem was if he should've fought for or against her.

...

The next day Rogue was anxiously waiting for Emilien to return from school. She hasn't seen Remy at all in the morning, he seemed to simply disappear. Tony's words about Remy treating her like his woman didn't pass unnoticed. They made her stay awake half the night thinking if they were true or not. She surely hasn't noticed anything. Yes, he was a tremendous flirt, but he flirted with everybody!

'_Why should Ah even care? Nothing can be between us, nothing can ever happen. But with the power negator... Anything can be possible, right? It is not like Ah want to marry him, just a couple of dates... He can be quite charming and funny to be around when he's not a self-centered ladies' man. This happens very rarely though_.'

The main door opened and Emilien tumbled inside. "Hey, miss Rogue. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you actually. Ah thought we can train properly tonight."

"Yeah, that will be nice. I'll just get my things upstairs and join you in the gym."

Emilien rushed to his room and Rogue walked slowly to the underground store. She didn't exactly know the reason why she wanted to train Emilien. Somehow she figured that he could be the key to the world of Remy LeBeau and the mystery of it surely interested Rogue.

"So how was your date yesterday? No disappearing acts?" she asked upon Emilien's entering.

"Nope. Everything went smoo-oo-oothly."

'_By your smile Ah see that it really did. Damn, Ah am jealous of a mere teenager!_' "Ah wanted to show you a concentration technique which Ah use with most of the students. It'll help you to gather your power in one place and it won't 'leak'."

"Cool."

Rogue gestured for him to sit down and he did. "Close your eyes, imagine your powers in the very center of your body. Okay, now think about something that can make you disappear, but don't." She saw his left arm disappearing. "You are leaking." Emilien screwed his eyes and the arm became visible again. "Now try to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Ah don't know. Let's talk about your powers." '_He talks and still has control. He is indeed very skilled_.' "So ... your '_Ah still can't get used to calling him that_' father taught you?"

"Well, I could pretty much disappear at will when Remy found me. Or I found him." He smirked in the end.

"But how? Without a proper guidance it is impossible to archive such control!"

"When I discovered that I can turn invisible three years ago, I instantly understood the advantage of it. I could care less that I was a mutant. All I cared about was that I had a powerful weapon in survival on the streets, so I experimented all my time to get a hold of this power. I actually did more or less, it didn't help with Remy though."

"What's so special about him?"

"As a thief - he can do wonders. He is a good father too. Of course it is difficult to consider him a father when he is only ten years older than me, but he is definitely a superb big brother. I try to be like him in everything!"

"Everything?" Rogue asked skeptically, remembering Remy's lecherous ways.

"Yeah, I am going to be a thief like him. The best one."

"Your head is disappearing."

"Sorry." His head was back. "Just remembered something that makes me really nervous."

"What can that be... Oh don't tell me you are thinking about sex!" Rogue exclaimed appalled, recalling that Emilien didn't have any problems with 'kissing and stuff'.

"Of course not," he mumbled, blushing and almost completely disappearing.

"Okay, okay, get it together, boy." After some time Emilien was fully visible once again. "So what is it that makes you all whimper?"

"My initiation into the Guild is in several months."

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Do you really want to be a thief?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

"What about Melissa? What will she say when she discovers you are a thief, basically a criminal?"

"She will understand. If not... then we'll part ways."

"But you said you loved her! How can you sell yourself to this blasted Guild only because of your fascination with that good for nothing father of yours?" Rogue yelled in indignation. In her eyes he was merely a child who could still be normal despite the circumstances and he was going to choose the wrong path which can't be abandoned.

"I know the consequences!" Emilien shouted back, opening his eyes. He put his hands on the floor to get up but because of his frustrated state, the floor started disappearing. It wasn't vanishing all together but standing in the air was quite unsettling even for Rogue. "And don't talk about Remy like this! If it hadn't been for him, I would've most likely been dead. Killed by mutant haters," the last sentence was barely whispered, but Rogue didn't notice any of his body parts disappear.

'_He isn't afraid. He feels secure under this roof. Ah wish Ah could feel like this_.'

"Thank you for the lesson," the boy said slightly coldly, "I am sure it will help me to become someone you despise. Ironical isn't it? Can I go now?"

"Yeah, of course you can." '_Cajun and meh have a lot to talk about_.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Bursting Out**

'_When you don't need him, he is always around, when you do – he disappears!_' Rogue grumbled, walking through the mansion in search of Remy. Suddenly, she felt something. As if she was being pulled into the right direction. At first, Rogue thought she imagined it, the sensation was so quick to disappear, but then it happened again. For nothing better to do she followed it and came to a comfy and definitely feminine living room where Remy was sprawled on one of the couches with a lit up cigarette. Rogue coughed to announce her presence.

"What is it?" he lazily drawled, making another inhaling.

"Ah want to talk about Emilien," Rogue stated seriously with an undertone that spoke of danger on resistance to respond.

"What about him?"

"His initiation is in several months and you told me he could choose his path himself!" Rogue blew up.

"It was his choice."

"He is merely a child! How can he decide on such things?"

"Remy became a thief in fifteen," he answered calmly, but Rogue clearly heard metallic notes in his voice.

"So what? You ran out of here to work for Magneto, didn't you? Don't tell meh it was for the money!"

"Yes, it wasn't. But this is none of your business, Rogue. Emilien is Remy's son and he will bring him up as he sees fit."

"You just do everything your stepfather didn't. It is obvious even for meh."

"Yes, Remy had neither friends, education, nor a steady girlfriend. He'll never have a normal life. We all will never have it. We are mutants, Rogue. Who knows what will happen to us in another five years. We must take from life all we can. You, of all people, should know this."

"Meh of all people," Rogue mocked under her breath. "Ah can't take even if given."

"The question is what you want. Who knows, maybe you'll get it."

Rogue threw a glance at his lean form on the couch. '_Fuck your brains out. Yes, this is a very good beginning for defining what Ah want_.'

"Let's go out tonight," Remy suggested out of blue.

"What?"

"You are leaving soon."

'_Soon? What was it? Four-five days?_' "Ah still have a few days, there is no need -"

"You are leaving the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow Remy will give you everything the Prof wanted. Only if you want to stay..."

'_By God, Ah hate this man! One minute he is throwing meh out and the second implies that Ah want to stay. Well, Emilien is kinda cute if you don't push the wrong buttons. But Ah certainly don't want to see or hear this Swamp Rat any more – cold showers can help only this far_.' "Deal, Ah'll leave the day after tomorrow. Or even tomorrow if you handle meh everything today. What's the point in waiting?"

"This is our last night together," he whispered in her ear passing by towards the door.

Rogue's face heat up. '_When did he manage to get so close? God, what am Ah getting myself into?_' "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"What do you think about a club?"

"Sounds cool." She wished she could wipe out his cocky smirk if it didn't look so good on him.

...

That evening Rogue was busy. She has never been on a date – even if nobody mentioned that it was a date – but she saw Kitty prepare for hers so she knew the drill. After taking a bath she stepped to her very limited wardrobe. She wasn't considering going on any dates when she was packing for the trip. '_And this is no date_,' she kept repeating in her head. In the end she put on her freshly cleaned leather pants, a transparent light purple cardigan and a leather black corsage on it. With make up all done she ascended into the entrance hall, but stopped on the stairs when she heard a hushed conversation.

"Are you going to ask her?" Emilien asked sounding anxious.

"No."

"Don't tell me you are afraid."

"Of course not. Remy can't do it, Em."

"But why?"

"Things are much more complicated."

"But you at least want to, right?" the boy asked with entreaty.

"You are such a naughty boy, you know it?"

"Don't blame me in the end, Rem," Emilien said with a sigh and disappeared in one the rooms downstairs.

Rogue found this as a safe opportunity to go down. The conversation intrigued her of course. What was it Remy didn't want to ask her? "Are we all set?" she asked, coming near him.

"Dressed up all for Remy, chere?"

His glance sent shivers up and down her spine. There was something magical in his eyes, as if he was burning through you, right into your soul. "Ah prefer to look good in public."

"That you are."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Did it sound like one?"

"Ah didn't exactly hear."

"You look very good tonight, chere," Remy repeated.

'_What is he doing? Well, heck with it. Tonight Ah don't give a damn about anything. Tonight is mah night_.'

They went to the garage and Remy gave her the already familiar coat. She wordlessly put it on, but didn't forget to check out the pockets. Yes, there is was – a small metallic sphere with a blinking red lamp, a tracking device alright. She put it back into the pocket and mounted the bike after Remy.

...

They parked near a club that flashed with different neon lamps and invited everyone in with the aid of pumping music that surely gave neighbors a headache. Rogue loved it.

The interior matched. The dance floor was already full with the couples doing suggestive movements to the music's beat. A big bar was situated at the corner and was dimly lit, providing an intimate atmosphere for its customers.

"Remy remembers that you don't like crowds, so we'll stay by the bar."

"It's okay, Ah can deal with them now. More or less."

"How so?" he asked, taking a place by the counter and ordering the drinks. Whisky for him and beer for Rogue.

"There are much more students in the Institute now. Even if they nicknamed meh 'the Plague' Ah must be with them to maintain some semblance of order."

"The Plague?" Remy chuckled. "How could you earn that one?"

"Let's say that Logan rubbed on meh pretty well."

"Uuuuuuuuu, sounds scary. And you want Remy to send Emilien there. No way! He is a free spirit, he can't be bend to follow any rules. Remy knows that for certain."

"About Emilien. Ah trained with him today. He is very skilled and all, but once again why should he be initiated? Let him have his childhood."

"Em's childhood ended when he found himself on the street. He approached Remy himself. It was solely his wish to become a real thief. He may fail at the first attempt, even if Remy wishes for him to succeed. It could be a real blow on the pride."

"Yours or his? You are his father and all."

"Remy doesn't doubt his abilities. He'll give him a fair task."

"What task?"

"To prove himself worthy of the membership of the Guild of Thieves. Everybody receives one."

"Really? What was yours?"

"Governor's daughter."

"But she isn't an object!"

"Who said it would be easy? Remy had to use his charms on her so she wouldn't cry like a banshee."

"Charm? At fifteen? You are so full of it."

"You doubt moi?"

The next hour was spent in pointless but funny chatting and light flirting. Remy told her about some hilarious thefts and Rogue shared her experience of working with a crowd of hormones driven teenagers. Glass after the glass were emptied and somehow Rogue and Remy found themselves on the dance floor. They weren't exactly dancing, just swinging back and forth, but then something inside Rogue snapped. She wasn't much of a dancer, but at that moment she felt the music as it was her own heartbeat. Her movements became bolder and the next moment her whole body was pressed to Remy's. She stilled for a moment shocked by her actions, but then she looked up and saw two shinning red dots with a very naughty smirk under them.

"Don't even think -" but Rogue couldn't finish her sentence, because at that moment she was spinned to the side and back.

Rogue felt unusual. A strange feeling was bubbling inside of her, like a burst of laughter that she tried to hold, but then why should she hold it? And she laughed. Laughed, feeling happy for the first time in years. Half of the time she seemed to be pressed or really close to Remy one way of the other, the other half of the time she tried to do the opposite, but still remained right beside him. His shining eyes seemed to draw her in like a magnet. Their glow was calling out for her, as if attempting to say something, but their owner remained strangely silent.

Unbeknownst to her Remy's head was full of her. Her scent, her hair, the way her green orbs shined because her smile reached them, the way her hair flew when she turned around, the way she fit perfectly against him, the way she rubbed her hips against him… Wait a second…

"Don't start what you can't finish, chere," he choked out, collecting all his remained control. Because with that woman it was extremely difficult.

"Ah don't care," Rogue breathed out, repeating the movement. She knew she was walking on a very thin ice, but she decided that for one night she'd live the way she wanted. And right now she wanted to feel sexy, to be desired like any other woman, and damn the consequences.

She decided to scratch out the last one when she was pushed against a wall.

"You don't know what you are doing to me, Rogue," came Remy's hoarse voice.

She could only see his eyes but it was enough – they were blazing with fire, the fire of lust and passion. He was only centimeters away, the closest she had another human near her. She felt his breath on her neck turning her on even more.

"Remy, stop," she whispered, feeling his hand caress her breast, moving to her waist and then to her hip to feel up her ass. Yes, she was totally clothed, yes, he wore gloves, but even with all the layers in between Remy's touches felt like burns on her body. Pleasant burns.

"Remy, stop, please," she begged, feeling that she would burst from pleasure any moment. Not to mention she was getting wetter by the second. "Ah don't want - "

"You want me, chere," was almost moaned in her ear and her knees buckled.

"No."

"You can't deny it, you can lie to me, to yourself, but you can't lie to your heart, chere."

'_God help me_,' Rogue thought when he started to kiss her shoulders that were covered by the fabric. Her head was spinning with thoughts and sensations. She was overwhelmed by experiencing everything at once. Somewhere on the back of her mind appeared a thought that she should not have encouraged him, but she couldn't push him away either. He was right, she wanted him. More than anything in the world, but it must've been just lust, nothing more.

Suddenly Rogue felt that the place was literally on fire it have become that hot. For a moment their eyes met and Rogue saw fire in his eyes, real fire flames bouncing from side to side.

"Merde," Remy cursed under his breath and run out of the club as if he was chased by the police.

Rogue stood shocked and shaken up. It became very cold out of nowhere.

"Hey, Rogue!"

She turned to see Tony and Lucy waving her to come over. She stiffly moved and gave them a blank look.

"Remy asked to take you home. You are staying at our place tonight," Tony explained.

"What happened?" Rogue asked, in a cracking voice. Just the moment before she was in the arms of a man, who would've taken her right then and there if it hadn't been for her powers. And he just ran away. '_He must've realized that was all a mistake_,' Rogue thought, feeling a wave of depression coming over her. '_Alone once again_.'

The drive to the Assassins' Guild brought an uncomfortable sense of deza vu. The previous time Rogue came here as an intruder and this time as a guest. But at that very moment she didn't care about why she was going there in the first place, all she kept thinking about was Remy and his... disgust for her being who she is. Why couldn't she be an ordinary girl?

Being in a trance like state she didn't remember how she got into a spacious bedroom with a canopy bed.

"No!" Rogue shrieked with pure panic when Lucy started to undress her. "Don't touch me!"

"Chill, girl, I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, thanks for taking meh in, even if Ah don't understand why Ah am here. Fuck it, Ah don't care right now," she muttered, hitting the pillow with her head.

"Yes, Remy can do this to you."

"Speaking from experience?" Rogue snarled, not even bothering to cover her jealousy.

"You can say so, but I don't like to be used as a substitute. I am happy with Tony. Now you sleep, everything will be better in the morning."

"As if," Rogue mumbled into her pillow and the dreamland claimed her.

...

Meanwhile in another bedroom of the same mansion a phone conversation was going on.

"What happened, mon ami?" Tony asked, but heard only a sound of a blow up. "Talk to me, man!"

"Remember what happened a year ago?" came Remy's hoarse reply and another blow up.

"A lot of stuff happened. I asked Lucy to marry me."

"Before that."

"You asked Eliza to marry you."

"And what happened after it?"

"You blew up - oh shit! You mean this is the same thing that happened to you the last time you were in - "

"Shut it. Don't tell her _anything_."

"How can you do this to her, Rem? She deserves an explanation. I don't know what exactly happened between you two, but - "

"Remy almost fucked her, that's what happened!"

"But you can't. She is, well, untouchable."

"That's the bloody point! She knows it, Remy knows it, but..."

"But?"

"She is driving Remy crazy and this is not fun anymore."

"Obviously it turned very serious. In what? Less than a week?"

"Doesn't matter. She is leaving tomorrow. This is all will be considered a misunderstanding."

"You are crazy, man! Totally crazy! There must be a way to help her. You can steal everything!"

"You don't know what Remy knows, okay?"

"You seem to be calm already."

"Remy went to the cars' junk yard."

"That much energy?"

"You can't imagine."

"This girl is special and you know it, Remy. You are made for each other."

Tony heard nothing in response - Remy hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Out of Reach**

Rogue woke up with a hangover and was completely disoriented about her surroundings. She sat in the bed for several minutes, knowing that it was the only way to stop her head from spinning and put her thoughts together.

The events of the previous night slowly but steadily started to resurface in her mind. It was definitely one Hell of a night. One big, no HUGE mistake. She knew she shouldn't have let herself go, forget about the consequences and just follow her... what? Body, instincts, feelings? Was there something deeper than lust that caused her to let Remy touch her that way? No, definitely not. It was just lust for a sexy male body, okay, extremely sexy, but that was not the point. The point was that it would never happen again.

Coming to that decision she went to take a shower to wash out the smell of Remy that still lingered on her. After shower she put something that Lucy laid out for her. Actually it was a summer red dress, luckily with long sleeves. '_So they know about my problem. Ah wonder what else they know about the whole situation_.'

Suddenly she heard the roar of a motorcycle. It was certainly nearing the mansion and then abruptly stopped exactly under her window. For some unknown reason Rogue wanted to check it out. She came out on the small balcony and looked down. The bike was unfamiliar, but the dark auburn hair of the rider was unmistakable.

"Remy," she breathed out, before she could stop herself.

Even if it was said in barely a whisper, Remy looked up and stared. The picture of Rogue with hair and dress waving in the wind, bathed in the morning Sun, will stay engraved in his mind forever. The dead weight of her departure became even heavier. But he couldn't do anything about it, right?

"What are you doing here, Swamp Rat?"

"Came to pick you up and apologize for -"

"Don't bother. Two drunk people can cause much more trouble."

'_She thinks I considered her a woman because I was drunk. I wish it was true. Maybe it is better for the both of us to forget it, if only I can forget…_'

"You promised to show meh something today, sugah."

"Hop on."

"What do you mean 'hop on'? It is the second store here!"

"Remy'll catch ya."

"You are crazy, you know that?" But Remy already dismounted and stood under the balcony with outstretched hands. The height wasn't more than five meters, so it wasn't exactly life threatening. It was only a matter of trust on Rogue's part. She went back into her room, put on her gloves, then measured up the distance one more time.

"If you peek at mah underwear, Ah swear…"

"Not even a peep," Remy reassured her. He was actually surprised that she considered the jump seriously, but she wasn't an ordinary flimsy girl, she was Rogue. Without further ado Rogue jumped and Remy even managed to catch her bridal style. "You jerk! You looked! And put me down this instant!" Rogue fumed, trying to somehow readjust her ridded up skirt.

"Calm down, chere, you are in competent hands."

"That's what Ah am afraid of," she muttered into his chest.

…

After arriving to the Thieves' Guild Remy led her toward his wing of the house. She was surprised when they passed his personal quarters and entered a narrow, completely stuffed room. It was full of monitors and computers accompanied with folder holders. The adjacent table was covered with all papers imaginable, starting from building's plans and ending with geographical maps.

"Welcome, to Remy's workplace."

"It surely has your style to it. But aren't you, you know, a thief? What can be stolen here? Even if it could be found among this garbage."

"Information, chere. Everything now is about information. If someone knows something important, he can rule the world. Remy wants you to read something," he said suddenly very serious. "This is the contract Remy made with the Prof."

Rogue took the yellow envelope and stared at it. Why must she read this? Can she just take the stuff and leave? "Is this really important?"

"Oui. Especially the last part."

Rogue took out the papers and started reading. The first pages were about legal matters of the contract and the confidentiality. Rogue was astonished how formally the paper was written. She skipped the part about payment and went to the part of mission description:

_Your task is to go through the materials of all organizations mentioned below or any other companies and laboratories that research and experiment with mutant genes and technologies which suppress it or eliminate it all together. Thus information about all concoctions and devices must be collected and analyzed._

"So you are giving some folders? That's it?" Rogue asked, looking up from the text.

"Read the last part."

_If you come to conclusion that those devices or other research projects may be dangerous or fatal to the mutant kind – destroy all files and possible documentation. Of course it would be preferable to liquidate the physical results of the research, but our abilities do not stretch that far. _

Rogue's hands started to shake, but she still managed to read a handwritten note in the end. It read: "All our hopes lie on you, Mister LeBeau. Please, stop this useless war, at least for the peaceful future of your son."

"How can he… how can he give you so much power?" Rogue asked softly. "Who are you to decide? You are just a thief!" she burst out in end. "You know nothing about the war, living here peacefully under the wing of the Guild!"

Remy eyes flashed with anger. "And what happened in the pool bar could be called peaceful too?" he snarled. "Those men beat you up, because you were a mutant. Emilien can't use his power in front of his girlfriend, because he is afraid she will despise him!"

"This is just minor cases! You don't know how is it to sit in a house full of kids and wait out anti-mutant mob's parade or government military forcers!"

"Remy is a thief and Tony is a killer, how do you think they feel after every contract is dialed with? Covering our tracks, thinking of all possible clues that could've been left… One single mistake and we are behind the bars for life! What will then happen to Lucy and Emilien?"

"It was your own choice," Rogue retorted, calming down somewhat.

"The same about you."

"Yeah, it kinda was. What were we arguing about?"

Remy hit several buttons on the keyboard and the monitors came to life, showing pictures of different devices and descriptions of their qualities. "These little buggers. Decide yourself. Remy is just a thief anyway."

'_Gives up without a fight?_' Rogue thought surprised. She was sure he would try to justify his position, just because he was a man, but he let her win. Why?.. Not wanting to dwell on such minor things, Rogue looked up at the monitors. She went from one to another and with every read word dread and horror settled within her.

Bullets to reverse mutant powers on the mutants, vaccine to liquidate mutant gene in the host organism, projects to keep track on all mutant activities from a satellite and sterilize mutants so they won't reproduce, all kinds of weaponry and prison type facilities to keep mutants under control; and last but not least a device to block mutant power.

Rogue completely stilled. She hungrily read every word in which she believed laid her salvation and freedom. The device description read: simultaneously to blocking all mutant powers, the bracelet sucks it out and stores for further use against the mutants themselves. Next went spatial explanation about the way how to store the extracted power, but Rogue couldn't perceive anything else.

'_This can't be happening, all mah hopes, mah goal in life… Crashed… Destroyed, by some mutant hating fanatics…_' "Why?.." All other words were muffled by sobs that Rogue couldn't hold. Not anymore. She let Remy hug her without any protest. In a single moment all her willpower, stubbornness and strength she was famous for were taken away and only a helpless girl remained. "Why do they hate us so much? Why do they only want to destroy us instead of helping?" Rogue mumbled into his chest.

"Because they don't understand that we suffer too. They don't consider mutants as humans, just slightly different."

"We have right to exist, right? To be happy, to have a family, right? Why do they want to take everything from us?"

"They can't take what is in your heart, chere."

"You are the strangest person, Ah've ever met, Remy LeBeau. Ah wish Ah had a friend like you."

"You have him, cherie."

…

The next morning Rogue was packing her things, but halfheartedly. In just a bit more than a week her whole life turned upside down, she experienced things that would've never happened to her if she remained in the Institute. The question was if it was good or bad to feel… Just feel. It still wasn't enough though. '_We always want too much, always the unreachable_,' Rogue concluded philosophically and zipped up her bag.

She already opened the door to the garage where Remy was waiting to bring her to the train station, when she was stopped by the cry, "Wait, Miss Rogue!"

"Ah asked you to drop it, boy," Rogue scolded Emilien lightly. She waited in her room till the last moment to avoid saying good bye to the boy, to whom in several days she managed to grow much closer than to all her students.

"I am sorry, I just want to say good bye. You will visit us, right?" Emilien said in one breath.

"Visit? Ah don't know. If their will be need in the services - "

"No, I mean simply like friends, you know. We _both_ will be glad to see you."

'_What was the emphasis on 'both' for?_' "Ah still don't know - "

"But you want to, right?"

'_This is the question of the century. Do Ah want to live through all this again? Well, Em is kinda cute and Remy can be really funny sometimes, when he is not flirting with no shame and when he does_. _And he can be serious too. It is easy to talk to him on all possible topics_.' Rogue smiled inwardly. "Ah'll think about it."

"Yei! I am going to plan the whole weekend, or two, no three!" Emilien cried enthusiastically. "Good bye then. See you soon." He stepped closer and looked her over.

"What are you thinking about with such a screwed up face?" Rogue asked with a chuckle.

"How to hug you."

"Oh, that's easy." With great care Rogue put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. It was kinda awkward, because she needed to avoid ears and necks' contact, but it was still a hug.

"Go now, Pups is waiting."

"Pups?" she asked with highly raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, Remy."

"You call him 'Pups'? Do you understand that this is number one teasing, not to mention blackmail, material?"

Emilien only shrugged.

…..

The train was leaving in half an hour so Rogue and Remy decided to pass away the time in the station café.

"Remy wants you to have something."

"What is it?" Rogue asked, looking at the middle sized box with nothing to indicate the content.

"Look upon your return. Does it feel any different this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are living on your own accord. No X-guys around to tell you what to do."

"Are you, in some way, asking meh to stay, sugah?"

"Why not?"

"No thanks, Ah prefer…"

Remy tilted his head, a smirk gracing his lips, as if saying, "What good is waiting for you there?"

"Mah train is leaving. Good bye, Swamp Rat," she said stiffly, not wanting to dwell on the matter any longer.

"Good bye, chere," Remy said in return, kissing the hem of her shirt, millimeters from where her neckline ended.

"This man is crazy," Rogue breathed out, following gracefully retreating form of the said man. With just a peck he maid her blood boil. In a very good way.

….

"Hello, Stripes. How was your -"

"Hi, Logan," Rogue threw, rushing past him up the stairs, but then she stopped mid-step and gave him a long white envelope. "Please, give this to Professor, Ah'll visit him shortly." No hearing his response, she ran away.

"What the Hell is with that girl? And that Cajun stench is all over her! Brrrrrr…"

Rogue sneaked into her room and slowly closed the door, as if hiding a very big secret nobody must know about. She knew she was acting childishly, but she rarely received presents, so…

She rushed to the box and opened it. She was actually surprised to see there the mermaid statue she asked for. But the box was not empty yet. Something was glistening on the very bottom. Rogue took it out and choked on a sob. It was a pair of the thinnest gloves she has ever seen. They were made from some transparent silk material that made the gloves look practically nonexistent on the wearer. In the gloves was wrapped a card of King of Hearts with a telephone number and words: 'Anything anytime. Your friend, Swamp Rat'.

Rogue cried through the whole night, but were they tears of happiness or regret or both she didn't even want to know.

**A/N: Basically this is the end of the first part of the story line. The plot idea for the second part was actually the initial idea for this fic, but I got carried away. Hopefully it will be more interesting from now on, more extreme most definitely.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! I bet half of the readers were waiting for the sequel, but I personally am not really fond of sequels and there is no point in doing one here so… The next chapter is brought to your judjement.**

**Chapter Eleven : Through the Distance**

_~ One month later~_

„Ah am not talking to you anymore, Cajun. Do you hear that?!"

„Nice and clear, chere. But what have Remy done to deserve such indisposition?"

„First of all, have you seen mah phone bill for this month?!! It's enormous!!!" Rogue shouted into the receiver, leaving Remy practically deaf.

„Remy can't blame you for wanting to talk to him so much."

„As if!" Rogue protested, but halfheartedly. She indeed was the main initiator of the conversations. It was she who called him on the next day after returning to the Institute. She called to... thank him for the gloves, but then he asked her how her day had been and she started to talk about her students and stuff, and then he talked about his latest deal, and then... The phone conversations turned into an every day tradition and Rogue was on the phone at least eight hours a week. No wonder the bill numbers were quite high.

It was nice to talk to someone far away. She could discuss everything without being blamed or criticized. Rogue knew it wasn't right to just avoid her problems and conflicts like that, but, on the other hand, life wasn't so dull anymore.

„And you know what else, Swamp Rat? Where is mah statue?! Ah didn't steal it, you yourself gave it to meh, so why the heck is it gone?!" '_He was in mah room, just a step from meh..._' The idea sent shivers down her spine.

„Don't worry, it will be returned to you. In ... several minutes," came Remy's mysterious reply.

„What the Hell are you -"

„_Rogue, there is a visitor for you at the main doors,_" Professor's telepathic voice echoed in her head.

„_Coming right away,_"Rogue responded and rushed downstairs. Whom she saw in the Entrance Hall wasn't quite whom she expected. „What are you doing here, squirt?" she asked the sandy blond boy who was looking around, turning his head in all possible directions.

„Hello there, Miss Rogue," Emilien greeted cheerfully.

„So what are you doing here? Alone?"

„Oh, school brake. Decided to return something that had been taken. And you spoke so highly of the place, so I decided to check it out."

„Okay then. So you are staying for a week?"

„If this is permitted. I doubt a hotel will give me a room."

„Let's shake it up with the Prof, but he is busy now so Ah can give you a tour."

„And some food if you don't mind, Miss Rogue."

„If you don't drop this miss business, you'll be missing some body parts!"

„But how else can I call you?" Emilien asked confused. „You are too old to call you just by your name."

„What do you mean 'too old'?!" Rogue asked, feeling scandalous. Old, hah! „And you call Remy by his name, and Ah am _younger_!"

„But that's different."

„How can this be different?"

„His is family."

„Oh." That's all Rogue could respond to that. By that time they reached her room to put Emilien's things there, before he will be given other accommodations.

„I brought you something."

„Yeah, Ah want mah statue back. What did the Great Thief of all times need it for?"

„I am quite flattered to receive such title- "

"You? You mean you stole mah mermaid?!" That was completely unexpected turn of events for Rogue.

„Yeah. It was my initiation task."

'_That rotten scoundrel_,' Rogue thought, seething inside, '_so he gave meh the statue, only because he needed something for Emilien to steel. And Ah thought it was because of some good will on his part. Rotten to the very bottom_.'

„But I brought it back with a small cherry on top." Emilien took the statue from his bag and then a rather big box in red wrapping paper. "Happy birthday, Rogue," he announced, handing the box to her.

Rogue was speechless. Nobody ever remembered her birthday, even if they knew the exact date. But Remy not only knew (nobody knows how), but remembered and gave her a present. It was ridiculously sweet.

She wordlessly took the box and took the paper off. After that she couldn't remain silent anymore – she squealed like a little girl and started to do some sort of a victory dance.

„Are you sure you are older than me?" Emilien asked skeptically, but with a large dose of humor.

„Ah have a laptop. Ah have a laptop," Rouge chanted with a goofy smile on her face. „Ah've been saving for it for a whole year!"

„And now you have it for free and have a lot of spare money."

„Yeah. And you know what? We are going out today. Ah owe you that much."

„I like to be the bearer of good news. There is a card too, by the way."

Rogue rummaged through the remains of the paper and found a small card, which read: _From Rem and Em with love. Stay connected. P.S. No more huge telephone bills._

.......................

Abandoning Emilien's small roller for Institute's car, Rogue and Emilien drove for the mall.

„So how come Remy told me nothing about your initiation?"

„It is believed to bring bad luck. No thief talks about his business before it's done. He can brag all about it after though."

„So don't you want to brag? You are a real thief now, right?"

„Yeah," Emilien agreed with pride. „Look here." He took off his shirt to show her a small eye shaped tattoo above his left shoulder blade.

„So all you need is go to the beach and pick out all the thieves there?"

„Nope, it is unique for every person, but the tattoos do have one thing in common though."

„And that is?"

„I can't tell."

„Professional secret?"

„Exactly. But I can tell you how you misplaced your statue."

„Do tell. We have top level security."

„Not as high as the Guild, so to me – it's kid's stuff. The problem was to actually find _you_."

„Meh? What for?"

„Remy told me to bring the statue he gave to you, but you didn't leave any information to contact you, to me at least. So I needed to find where you live. One Hell of task was that one. That was surely top secret stuff. But I found it! Getting in was easy. Especially if you have something to block you from telepaths."

„Like what?"

„Like modified Magneto helmet."

„Don't tell me Remy snitched it from under his former boss's nose?"

„I found it in the basement. The rest – is history."

„That surely is."

Rogue parked beside the mall and they went to one of the pizza parlors to grab a snack Emilien was craving for. They already picked their orders when they were interrupted by the most unexpected cause.

„Hey Rogue!"

„Lance?" Rogue was truly surprised to see him, he was supposed to be... somewhere with Kitty. If they had the 'together' part of the relationship right now. „What the Hell are you doing here?"

„I was trying to find you, actually. Wanted to talk to you," he threw a suspicious glance at Emilien, „alone."

„Is that urgent? We are waiting for our pizza," Rogue said coldly, clearly showing which company she preferred at the moment.

Lance wavered, visibly uncomfortable with the subject of needed discussion. „It's about Kitty," he finally squeezed out of himself.

'_He looks distressed. Maybe something really bad happened. Chatty and incredibly annoying or not, Kitty is my best friend_.' „Em, can't you go to the arcade for a while?"

„But the pizza!"

„We'll order another one."

„Okay, okay, but not more than an hour. I'm starving!"

„Deal."

„Who is it?" Lance asked, taking Emilien's sit after he left.

„A friend."

„Don't tell me he is your boyfriend! I didn't know you swung that way, Rogue."

„Shut it, we both know that Ah can't have any boyfriends. Cut the crap and tell me about Kitty."

„We had a big row," Lance said, instantly turning miserable.

„You always have rows. Ah always said that you needed to end your relationship already. Your sufferings are totally pointless."

„But the point here, Rogue, is that I bought the ring."

„You mean _the_ ring?"

„Yeah..."

„Why?"

„I don't exactly know. You know yourself we have a rocky relationship." Rogue smirked on the epithet. „We broke it off like three times if not more, but somehow came back together. We dated other people, slept with other people, but in the case of emergency we somehow find each other."

„What do you mean?"

„When she was lost and penniless in Los Angeles, it was me who she called. And one time I bought flowers and made reservation in a restaurant. I went there with my girlfriend at the time and she asked me what the reason was. I tell her, it's your birthday, silly. It wasn't her birthday though, it was Kitty's."

„You've got yourself quite a complicated mess, guys. So what was the row about?"

„The same thing actually. She was telling me that she wasn't that young anymore, that she wanted a real family and not some crappy relationship that holds only on a thread... Of course, a lot of nasty things were said. In the end I told her that if she had let me say anything, I would've proposed, but since she only thinks about herself... You understand what happened next."

„She kicked you out."

„Permanently."

„So what do you want from meh?"

„Well, you are friends..."

„Maybe, you are only friends too. Maybe you are not made for marriage."

„Somehow I doubt it."

„Why?"

„Sex between friends just can't be that good."

Rogue squirmed. She certainly didn't want to talk about her friend's sex life or sex life in general. „Anyway. Ah don't know what Ah can do for you. Go, talk to her, apologize. You know the drill."

„That's the problem. I can't find her. All numbers that I know don't answer. E-mails come back. I don't know what to do. I thought maybe Cerebro could help," Lance suggested with sincere desperation.

„You should ask Professor about that."

„But maybe you could..."

„Okay, leave that to meh. Ah mahself want to know what that airhead got herself into."

................................

„So what did that guy want from you?" Emilien asked upon his return, not even trying to hide his hostility towards Lance.

„As if you don't know," Rogue grunted in return. The whole situation with Kitty was nothing but bad, even catastrophic. She could've been captured and even killed by an antimutant mob or worse – taken for experiments.

„Nothing in detail," the boy drawled, attempting to look innocent.

„You were eavesdropping. Ah know you were. That's why you are going to find her.

„Wow, wow, miss. How come I am in this mess too?"

„Because," Rogue hissed, showing that she was far from joking.

„But I can't just..."

„You are a fully fletched thief, right?"

„Not that loud, please. But, yes, you can say so."

„So you take contracts. Ah hire you to find Katherine Pryde."

„And?"

„What do you mean, boy?"

„You want me to steal her too?"

„Ah don't know yet. First of all, you must find her."

„Dead or alive?"

„Are you nuts?! Alive of course!"

„Just standard questions. The problem is that all matters that concern human lives must be validated by the Head of the Guild," Emilien informed her very formally.

„Then do it." Rogue saw Emilien to go aside and manipulate with his ear. Only now she noticed a small communication device that he didn't take off the whole time. '_What am Ah getting myself into? Making deal with the Guild of Thieves! How do Ah know he will really find her? She can be anywhere on the planet. But he found meh in the completely classified organization. And Remy can help if something goes wrong. His son will be on the line. Since when am Ah so manipulative?.._'

„You've got yourself a deal," Emilien announced, putting several sheets of paper in front of Rogue. „Read, fill up and sign."

„What the Hell is this?"

„Your contract."

„Bureaucratic, aren't we?"

„You can't even imagine," Emilien agreed with a sign. „They are all on paper, because this way nobody can hack into the system and read them."

Rouge read silently for awhile, but then exploded, „Five grand?! Are you nuts?! Where will Ah find so much money?"

„I'm a novice, so this is cheap."

„Cheap?!! This is robbery!"

Emilien smirked. „It kinda comes with the deal. But it's your choice – five grand or your friend."

„Deal," Rouge exhaled, giving up and signed the contract. „What do you need?"

„Everything you know about her, her latest whereabouts and my bag, which was left in your room."

**A/N: Here I want to answer the unsigned reviewers whom I couldn't contact personally. Several readers mentioned the absence of Jean-Luc, Henry, Mercy, and, of course, Belladonna. In the very beginning it was mentioned that Jean-Luc, Henry and Mercy – the whole family – died in a car accident. That's why Remy become the Head of the Guild in the first place. As for Bella… Every fourth Romy fic has her, so what's the point? Secondly, I am very conservative, so if there were no Bella in X-Men Evolution, I don't think it is appropriate to drag her here. She mostly serves as a jealous point for Rogue, but as you will see later and especially in the very end Eliza will give a lot more reasons for Rogue to be jealous about.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter was actually written only for two sentences. Hopefully you'll distinguish them. **

**Chapter Twelve: Meeting between Friends**

That evening Rogue was sitting in her room and rummaging through her new toy when an icon of Messenger conversation flashed on the bottom of her desktop. She opened it to reveal a picture of a red rose.

_Ro__gue: Must I wonder how you know my very personal email address?_

_Gambit: Remy will never sei__ze to amaze you._

_Ro__gue: I am not amazed to see you writing in third person too._

_Gambit: :) You seem to like to be Remy's client._

_Ro__gue: I made the deal with Em, not you._

_Gambit: Indeed. Nobody received such difficult first task. Even yours truly._

_Ro__gue: What was yours?_

_Gambit: Remy doesn'__t remember._

_Ro__gue: Oh really. ;P Maybe it was simple pick-pocketing? What's with the tattoo though?_

_Gambit: If you want to ask what Remy has on his back, just say so._

_Ro__gue: Okay, okay. I want to know. But let me guess... Queen of Hearts?_

_Gambit: Nope._

_Ro__gue: Some babe in bikinis?_

_Gambit: At fif__teen?_

_Ro__gue: I won't put it past you._

_Gambit: It is something much more delicate. Something Remy never steals, but is always given. Something he hopes to receive from you._

Rogue's interest was picked. What could that be? Why did she even want to know so badly? It was a tattoo, a brand to claim all the thieves, it wasn't anything personal. But Remy made it sound very personal, even intimate. Rogue desperately wanted to know what it was! It was actually very simple – to get him take his shirt off... '_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, Rouge. Stay on track_.'

_Ro__gue: How did you let Emilien travel alone?_

_Gambit: Changing topic, chere? If you are worried about Em then Remy assures you that he is never alone. Remy knows his whereabouts every second, not to mention he is under the care of your Institute._

_Ro__gue: Institute is not a fortress. Here is as dangerous as anywhere else._

_Gambit: Remy trusts you to keep him safe. He got good marks this term, he deserves a little vacation._

_Ro__gue: Only I gave him work right away. What a lousy vacation._

Rogue felt guilty. The boy came to congratulate her, gave her a wonderful present and she made him to deal with her problems. Not for free of course, but still.

_Gambit: Don'__t worry. He is on the top of the world now. His first job, and right after the initiation._

_Ro__gue: You must be proud._

_Gambit: Remy is. Hopefully Em has a long future ahead of him._

_Ro__gue: But you don't want him to be your successor._

_Gambit: Who knows what Fate will bring upon us._

_Ro__gue: Don't turn all philosophical on me. You are not telling me something._

_Gambit: Have you ever wondered how Xavier managers everything?_

_Rogue: Well, no. But he has money and the main point is the security. And not go crazy with those teens of course._

_Gambit: In reality it is much more complicated. Remy can't even leave this damn place for a vacation! And Remy doesn't have contracts as excuses already. He doesn't do the field work anymore._

_Ro__gue: Poor boy... Have you slept with all N'awlins women already? Want some action on the side?_

_Gambit: Why so sure that Remy only thinks about femmes?_

_Ro__gue: Don't you? One track mind and all that._

_Gambit: Remy isn't that young anymore._

_Ro__gue: Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase._

Another Messenger window appeared on her desktop. Somehow she knew who was on the other side of that message and opened it.

_Emilio: 6 hours 10 minutes and 16 seconds._

_Ro__gue: What?!_

_Emilio: I'__ve found her. She is in one of the resorts on the Caribbean islands._

_Ro__gue: What the Hell is she doing there?_

_Emilio: How am I supposed to know? My job is done here._

_Ro__gue: Yeah, thanks. I must talk to her._

Rouge rushed to the door, slammed it open and bumped right into Emilien.

„What do you mean Yeah, thanks'?"

„Oh that." She rummaged in her pockets and fished out a check for five thousand dollars – all her savings so far. „Here." Emilien took it and she saw pure greed in his eyes. "Ah thought you were a normal boy but you are a money greedy maniac just like all that bunch of thieves," Rouge remarked with disgust. '_And Ah can't even imagine how Remy is corrupted. Why do Ah even care?_'

Emilien folded the check and put it into his wallet. But then his face expression changed in a flash – the thief was gone and the cute sixteen-year-old returned.

„What the Hell was that? It surely was scary," Rogue said, being without a doubt shaken by such drastic change of the character.

„Nothing much. My thief personality is gone. For now."

„You mean you have two personalities? Are you sure you are not mental?"

„I am totally sane, for someone who chose thief's career. But you wanted to visit your friend, didn't you?"

„And you are changing the topic."

„We all have our secrets. But I am willing to tell you on the plane."

„What plane?"

„To the Caribbean. I am coming with you. Dad's orders."

..............................

It didn't take much time to settle everything about the trip with Professor Xavier. Rogue was given three days to find out the reason for Kitty's strange behavior. The first class (Rogue's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the tickets) gave them some privacy for her to return to the previously unfinished conversation.

„So what all this two personalities stuff is about?" she asked, getting comfortable in the leather armchair.

„Thieves have two personalities. It is like secret identity for superheroes. Thieving personality is used only for business. With time two personalities – the real one and the thief's one – blend within the person. The majority try to maintain balance, others don't give a damn."

„Why is this balance so important?"

„Not all want to go insane. Of course, you can be a thief to the core... Everyone has his personal ways of happiness."

„You seem to be too philosophical for your age," Rouge remarked, actually shocked by these revelations. The world of thieves, simple criminals, turned more and more complicated with every moment.

„I am taught well," Emilien responded, sounding honored by having Remy as a teacher. „What do you want me to do, while you will be talking with your friend?"

„Don't eavesdrop, that's for sure. This is very personal to meh, to her. Ah actually have no idea what Ah am going to say to her! It was usually she, who - " Rouge stopped abruptly, not wanting to disclose such personal things to a mere teenager whom she didn't even know that well.

„Who what?"

„It's girls stuff. You won't understand."

„Girls stuff," Emilien grunted. „As if I believe that. But it's your right. Me and Remy also have a lot of boys stuff I can't tell you about."

„Really?"

Emilien's smirk was so wide his face could brake. „Really. But I can't tell you, personal and stuff."

„You are one little bugger, you know that?" Rogue asked with a smirk of her own, but it was full of amusement.

.........................

„Okay, stay here and do whatever you want," Rogue instructed Emilien upon entering their hotel room.

„But I want to go to the beach! We are on the Caribbean! Please, Rogue!" Emilien weaned.

„Okay, Ah let you go, but only because you dropped the 'miss' part. Still under no circumstances interrupt mah meeting with Kitty. If there is an emergency, like the end of the world, then call me on the cell phone. Deal?"

„Yes, ma'am!" Emilien exclaimed and bolted out of the room with a beach bag on his shoulder.

„Someday, Ah am gonna give that boy mah special touch. On the other hand, Ah don't want to have two personalities of one physic in mah head. But right now Ah need to find Kitty. She can be anywhere on this island."

First of all Rogue went to check out her room, which number was sneakily picked on by Emilien (for free). She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

„Who is there?" came a weak answer to Rogue's total surprise.

„Kit, it's meh, Rouge."

There was a slight commotion behind the door, but after several minutes it opened to reveal Kitty Pryde in a bathrobe. The attire wasn't the only thing that was completely out of place at 3 p.m. Black circles around red eyes, unhealthy pale face, matted hair, overall she looked awful.

„What are you doing here?" Kitty asked in a sepulchral voice.

„What are _you_ doing here?" Rogue asked in return, thinking that Kitty had a lot of explaining to do.

Kitty only stepped back to let Rogue in and headed to the bed that she instantly fell upon. Rogue noticed that the bed was the only place in the room that looked used. „Lance visited meh, he was - " before she could say anything else, a loud wail echoed in the room.

The sound chilled Rouge to the bone. It came form the very depths of Kitty's chest, it was a cry of a dying animal, the one that already lost all hope to survive.

„Kit, sugah, tell meh what happened," Rogue pleaded, sitting down onto the bed. She had no idea how to help her friend to overcome her devastation. She received no answer, so Rogue continued to tell her side of the story. „Lance came to Bayville to talk to meh. He told meh that you had had a row about marriage, that he actually wanted to propose, but it had gone all wrong." Another wail. „But the point is he came to meh seeking you. He wants to apologize and well, talk, or something." '_This is so awkward!_'

„How did you find me?" Kitty finally choked out.

„Ah had some help," Rouge answered evasively. „But what are you doing here? On the Caribbean?"

„I chose the first flight at random and got the ticket."

„But why?!"

„I don't know. I wanted to be alone. Wanted to think about Lance, about my life..." Kitty mumbled in between sobs.

„Everybody are worried sick about it you!"

„Who?"

„Professor, Lance, meh, your students at the academy..."

Kitty sighed. „I don't know if want to go back, on the other hand I don't have anywhere else to go."

„What about Lance? Do you want to go back to _him_?"

„I don't know. I don't believe he is serious about marriage. He belongs to the type of men that don't settle down."

'_Tell meh about it_,' Rogue thought, associating the last phrase with Remy. „You should at least talk to him. You know, like seriously talk to him. If you don't want to see him anymore then clear it once and for all."

„That's the problem, Rogue, I don't know."

„Do you love him?" Kitty shrugged. „How can you not know? You have been together for so long!"

Another shrug. „I just don't, Rogue. I am like so used to his presence that it kinda doesn't matter."

„How can it not matter?! What happened to you, Kitty? Where is that romantic we all know and love? You always believed in true love, in happy endings and stuff like that."

„Do _you_ believe in love, Rogue?"

'_Okay, this was totally unexpected. What should Ah answer? Should Ah say what is needed or what Ah really think?_' „You know, Kit, Ah believe in happiness. If someone makes you truly happy, then you should be with him. But Ah am telling you, what you are doing now – sulking here alone – is completely pointless."

„But what should I do? What should I tell him?"

„How do Ah know? But first of all you need to get in shape. Have you looked into the mirror lately?" Kitty only shook her head in reply. „Right now you are going to get a bath, then a massage, and probably a visit to a beauty salon is in order. You look like shit, Kit."

„You mean, there will be a girls' day out?" Kitty asked, with sparks of her carefree former self returning to her eyes.

„You know how Ah hate those things, but Ah will be nearby. Oh shit!"

„What is it, Rogue?"

„Ah forgot to tell you that Ah am not alone here."

„Oh yeah? Who is he?"

'_Do Ah really want that lovey dovey matchmaker Kitty back?_'

„Is he handsome?"

„Let's say he is popular."

„Tall?"

„Not really."

„Young?"

„He is sixteen, Kit."

„Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed with mock indignation.

„He is just a friend of mine. He is the guest of the Institute and Ah am watching other him." '_Yeah, that's an okay story_.' At that very moment Rogue's cell went off. „Yeah?" she said into the receiver.

„Rogue, you must come here at once! The beach is so cool!!! The water is wonderful! The only problem is with girls."

„What? No girls there?"

„No! They all can't stop bothering me, as I am the only male around here!"

„And what do you want _meh_ to do? Absorb them all?"

„No, but you can at least be here, you know."

„To protect your virginal honor? Stop talking nonsense, Em! Kitty and meh are going to do some things, go some places. You have the key from the room so you are free to stay on the beach or do whatever you like."

„But I am hungry!" Emilien weaned.

„Then go and buy something. You have the money, remember?"

„But -"

„Don't act like a five-year-old, Em. We'll meet in a couple of hours and go to dinner together."

„But what am I going to do for several hours?!"

„You are at the Caribbean," Rouge threw his words back at him and hung up.

„Em, what a strange name," Kitty remarked.

„It is short from Emilien. You'll meet him later, and now to the bathroom. Off you go!"

.........................

Rogue didn't like do girls stuff. She went through the nightmare of spa and hairdressing only to make Kitty comfortable. Sitting in one salon or the other she couldn't help but think what Emilien was doing. She felt slightly guilty for leaving him like that. Professional thief or not, he was still only a child. And she couldn't even imagine what Remy would say if something happened to his son.

'_He is a big boy, nothing can happen to him. If only he decides to steal something... Damn, Ah am worrying too much. Like Ah am his mother or something._'

..................................

The next day the trio arrived in Bayville. The airport was crowded as always, but Kitty instantly spotted Lance and rushed towards him.

„If I remember right they had a huge row which resulted in a break up," Emilien remarked, sounding confused, as he watched giggling Kitty whom Lance swirled in his arms.

Rogue only sighed. She will never understand the relationship of those too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: A Glimmer of Hope**

_~ Three months later ~_

The gates of the Thieves' Guild. Not even half a year had passed since the last time Rouge was standing in front of it. She inhaled deeply and pushed the intercom button.

„Who is there?" came the usual grumpy voice from the receiver.

„It's Rogue," she answered in a tired voice. The last two months were Hell. The question to be or not to be seemed to be a lot easier to answer if you were thinking about yourself. About somebody else – that's a whole different story.

The gate was opened without delay and in several minutes Rogue found herself in the Guild's lobby being met by Remy himself. Without a single word he turned and she followed. She knew that she was at fault for his hostile disposition. She hadn't switched on her computer for two months, didn't answer or return his calls, overall ignored her long distance friends all together. It was painful, more so because Remy was her only confidant with whom she could discuss everything, but not something that was bugging her for the last two months. She might've known on some subconscious level, that Remy would be the only one who can provide help.

They entered a room which looked like a living room. It was dark outside, so small bras on the walls made it look even more gloomy and unwelcome, just as was Remy's mood. He sat down into a chair, lit up a cigarette and gave Rouge a so-what? glare.

„Ah know what you think of meh right now," Rogue began with dread.

„As if that matters," Remy barked, interrupting. „Remy is an old sod, he can take anything, but Emilien is just a kid, Rogue! You can't even imagine what it took Remy to hold the boy here for him not to go to the Institute to check on you! He thought something had happened to you!"

Rogue sighed in defeat. She knew she acted like a total ass. But what else could she do? „Ah am sorry. Ah'll talk to him later and apologize. Ah missed him too, you know." Her confession was met with silence. „Ah came to ask for a favor." She paused to gather her strength. It wasn't the first time she voiced the same question, but this time it was more difficult somehow. „Ah want you to father mah child," she finally squeezed out of herself, not looking him in the eye.

Remy choked on the smoke. „How?" he asked between coughs.

„External insemination. You don't even want to know why Ah need it?"

„Please enlighten him."

„It can help meh with mah powers..."

_Flashback _

_~Two months ago~_

„You called for meh, Professor?"

„Yes, Rogue, please, sit down."

„Did something happen?" she asked, looking from Professor Xavier to Doctor MacCoy, both wearing very serious expressions.

„Rogue, you've been very devoted to the Institute so far."

'_Where is the Prof going? Does he want to throw meh out?_'

„But you still remain the only student that I fail to help. As you know the technology that was relative enough to help you is destroyed."

'_Oh, yeah, Ah remember clearly. Ah pushed the Delete button mahself. One click and you whole life is ruined._'

„The point is that we might've come to the way to solve your problem." Rogue held her breath. „Hank came with the theory which is now empirically confirmed to some extent. The mutant gene is activated during puberty, at the time of hormone rush. Women can go through this several times during their life. Do you understand what I am talking about, Rogue?"

Like Hell she didn't understand. Her head started to go in circles at the very thought about -

„I am talking about pregnancy."

„Oh mah God," Rogue only breathed out, shocked beyond belief.

„I understand that this came as a total surprise for you, Rogue. But according to Hank's examination of Jean, who is right now five months pregnant, her telepathic powers come and go at unpredictable times, but when they return they are at least two times stronger than before."

„But what if only mah absorption power becomes stronger?" she asked, completely lost in the situation at hand. She just couldn't come to terms that there was a way for to control her powers, to become normal.

„We don't know. Every case is unique. I consider Jean the very first mutant to give birth, at least under supervision. We don't know what may happen. The risk is high, no, enormous, for the lives of both you and the baby. But the point is that if your body goes through another hormonal rush then you may finally gain control. But you must decide yourself, Rogue. We are not going to force you into anything. The identity of the possible father is also only for you to chose."

_End flashback_

„That's the whole story," Rogue finished with a sign. She felt awfully out of control. Like a beaten dog that crawls after a stranger to get some food to survive. That totally sucked.

„So you are going to risk it," Remy finally uttered. „You are going to risk the life of Remy's child for what, Rogue?! For sex?!" he suddenly blew up.

„What the Hell are you talking about?! It is meh who is taking the risk here! It is meh who can die! And there can be even no child to talk about in the first place! Nobody knows if it can even be born!"

„Exactly Remy's point! Do you think he'll just let everybody experiment with his own flesh and blood?! Have you even thought about it?"

„And what do you think Ah was doing all this time? Ah was thinking night and day, day and night. About the risk, about the future, about mah right to toy with human life, life not mah own. Ah thought about all possible variants of what can happen to meh. Ah can become a monster, Remy. A life sucking monster! Yes, Ah was scared, confused and helpless, but then Ah understood something. Ah understood that Ah am tired of being afraid, of locking mahself in mah room every evening, of people being scared of meh, of not being able to be closer to meh than a meter, of being called the Plague. And Ah am not doing it for sex, Ah am doing it for love."

„For love?" Remy asked bitterly. „If you don't know how to love now, then nothing will help you."

„Look who is talking! It's you who goes after every skirt to just get under it and out as quickly as possible."

„Remy does know about love. Knows too much."

'_There is so much pain in that short phrase_,' Rouge thought with sympathy. '_Could it be that there was an unrequited love in the life of Remy LeBeau? No, Ah can't believe it. He is so... so... lovable. By God, Rouge, can you think about something else then about really making babies with him?_' „So are you going to help meh?"

„Non. Find somebody else," he cut off coldly. „What about Wolvie?"

„He can't. He is... infertile due to the experiments that made him who he is."

„So I am not even your first choice, Rogue? Who am I to you?! Only a sperm donor?"

Remy started to leave the room, but she grabbed his hand. The gesture made him turn in a flash, his eyes were blazing, but he stayed put. Rogue was herself surprised by her actions. She didn't even remember when she was the one to initiate touching contact.

„Ah don't want anybody else. You are... well kinda important to meh. Ah know it wasn't fair to not talk about all this with you, but Ah wanted to make the decision on mah own. And frankly speaking, Ah thought you wouldn't care, because you already have a son... But the point is that Ah don't even want to ask anybody else, Ah want this child to be _yours_, Rem." '_Where the Hell did that confession come from? It is really the way Ah feel?_'

Remy stared at her for a long time. She felt as if he was searching for something in her very soul. Was he looking for deception? Did he not believe in her intentions? She couldn't just outright tell him, that the only reason for her to go through that nightmare was to truly feel his arms around her. Rogue didn't even understood when this urge consumed her. They mostly talked, on the phone or online, she didn't even see him that often. But his very voice or an occasional glance made something burn inside her, she admitted that it was the lust of the flesh, but there was definitely something more... And she was still holding his hand.

„Remy agrees, but on one condition. If the baby is born, it will have Remy's last name."

'_Huh?! Where did that come from?!_' „Of course." Rouge sensed the hand in her grasp being withdrawn and released it, feeling utterly embarrassed.

„You understand that Remy can't do it off hand, he needs some inspiration..."

'_Is he suggesting?!_' Rouge thought, trying not to blush.

„You can stay the night in the room you previously occupied."

„Hey, Remy!" she stopped him on the threshold.

„Hm?"

„What happened that you know too much about love?" she asked, choosing words so not to sound too curious.

„Remy'll tell you, when you tell him why you are not a virgin anymore."

'_How can he bloody know?!!_' ran throw Rogue's head while she gaped at Remy's retreating form. '_And Ah don't know what is more disgusting – him getting inspiration from porn or whatever, or meh getting jealous over it_.'

..........................

Rogue was sound asleep when Remy sneaked in her room in the middle of the night and sat down onto the bed. He was minding pretty risky business with Rogue wearing only a tank top, but Remy thought any risk concerning Rogue was worth it.

'_The goddess in the flesh_,' he mused, tracing her jaw line with a gloved hand. '_Such beauty in every little feature, such grace in every movement, such wit in every word. And you don't have the slightest idea about it_.' The white lock fell onto her forehead and Remy put it in place. '_Please, don't forget Remy, when you find the right guy. I'll certainly never forget you, cherie. Just seeing you makes me dangerous. I've never imagined I could feel something like this, something this big. Or maybe I just didn't want to accept it when I first met you. Why am I torturing myself like this, knowing that we'll never be together?_' A single tear traveled down his cheek and onto Rogue's arm. Seemed that only his tears could be as close to her as he wished.

............................

The next morning Rogue left. She wasn't empty handed.

**A/N: Okay, this one is short, but it is the TURNING POINT of the fic! You can't leave this unreviewed! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Being Close**

Rogue felt all giddy inside. She was pregnant and nobody knew! Nobody will even notice for several months! But then they do and every nosey teenage girl in the Institute will bump her with questions about the _experience_ which she didn't even have! She surely didn't want to be the center of _that_ attention. The baby was only hers, she will share it with no-one, it was something close to her heart, quite literally, and she wanted to keep it right there. Rouge didn't even tell Kitty. She knew it was very impolite to hide this very important ('oh my gosh!' in Kitty's words) fact from her. But right now Kitty was sorting out things with Lance, as Rogue was told in a very long discussion over the phone, and shouldn't be disturbed for some time. For a couple of months only several people knew about the baby excluding Rogue; they were Professor Xavier of course, Doctor MacCoy, who checked her body condition practically every day and Logan who, well, just knew. Oh and Remy of course.

'_Should Ah call him to tell that the operation went smoothly? He is the father and all that, but on the other hand, he didn't even say good bye! The Guild was completely empty when Ah left. Was he ashamed? Of meh? Of fathering a child? But he was so eager to have another one, giving him his name and all that. Ah wonder what Emilien will say about all this..._'

................................

Days went on. With them Danger Room lessons (where Rouge was told not to stress much, but couldn't avoid it, because _someone _should show those brats what a real danger is), baby books, lots and lots of tests by the Beast, and silent evenings in her room. Just the usual.

Until a telephone called in the rec room. The students were having a leisure evening watching a movie, so they didn't pick up the sound at first. Finally a blond girl flew towards it and picked up the receiver.

„Yeah?" she drawled.

„Is Rogue there?" asked a masculine voice that sent shivers down the girl's spine. Pleasant shivers.

„No... She is in the Medlab or something."

„Did something happen?" the men asked, sounding worried.

„Nothing I know of. Do you want to leave a message?" the girl asked, trying to prolong the conversation. Someone with that voice couldn't be anything but hot, so why should the Plague talk to him? _She _was a lot more attractive in every way.

„Can you, please, switch to the phone there, petite?"

„I can try, but I really doubt that she is there still, she must be in her room already and there is no phone there."

„I know, that's why be a dear and switch the call to the other phone."

Hearing metallic tone in the man's intonations, the girl decided to comply, even if quite reluctantly. Why didn't men with such sexy voice call _her_?

„Yes? Hank isn't here right now, but Ah can tell him if you -"

„Good evening, chere."

The end of the sentence died in Rogue's throat.

„You seem to have a habit to disappear on Remy."

Rogue finally snapped from shock. „You can't call on this phone!"

„Your cell and laptop are switched off, what do you want Remy to do?"

„They are parallel phones, dammit! Anyone can be on the other end!"

„Spying on us?"

Rogue felt strangely warm on the inside at the mentioning of the word 'us'. She knew it was only a properly used pronoun, but it felt kinda good that there was she and he and 'us'...

„Nobody calls meh here."

„Remy wants to see you."

„Huh?"

„Tomorrow near the French cafe at six."

„Hey, wait, Ah can't just leave and..." but Rogue heard only beeps on the other end of the line.

.....................................

'_So what exactly am Ah doing here?_' Rogue asked herself as she was standing in front of the French cafe warming herself with a paper cup with latte. She didn't know why she came, she had intention not to. They had nothing to say or do to each other, they weren't dating, they could be called friends, but she was caring his child. And she thought Kitty's relationship with Lance was screwed up. No, she and Remy seemed to make a new record of a crazy relationship.

Rogue had almost emptied her cup when she heard a squeal of the brakes. „A car?" she asked dumbfounded.

„Need a lift, chere?"

„Don't you prefer a two wheeled transport?"

„Remy does, but he can't risk it now, does he?" Remy got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her.

Rogue accepted the invitation, thinking what risk he was talking about. „So what are you doing here?" she finally uttered, when she understood that she had no idea where they were going.

„Came to pay a visit. Find out if you are well. Say hello from Emilien. He successfully fulfilled couple of contracts."

Rogue didn't like his dry answers, of course, his concentration was on the road (thankfully), but he was certainly not telling her something. He wasn't lying, no, but he was clearly hiding something.

„Please, don't call to the Institute anymore," Rogue said, when the silence became unbearable.

„You don't want anybody to know about Remy, right?" he asked bitterly.

„It's in your own interest. The Guild and everything."

„That Guild can go to Hell!" he cursed, slamming the wheel.

'_So this is the way the wind is blowing from_,' Rogue thought but said nothing out loud. She didn't want to press it out of him, she wanted him to tell her himself. Too many secrets were between them, Rogue couldn't stop thinking about the fact, that they knew absolutely nothing about each other. And the thought that she _wanted_ to know him scared her even more.

„Stop the car, Remy," Rogue ordered, when he made another turn on a high speed. „Ah said, stop the car," she repeated when he ignored her. Finally he pulled over and hit his forehead on the wheel. „Okay, now get out, Ah am going to drive." Quite reluctantly Remy exchanged places with her. He seemed to be in a very sore mood. „Where were you going?" He only shrugged in response. „You mean you didn't know where you were going at all?! This looks like another kidnapping to meh!"

„Remy just wanted out."

„And how do Ah fit into this picture?" Again only silence in reply. „Okay, Ah know a good place."

Rogue sped up on the highway, heading out of town. Her eyes were on the road, but she kept throwing glances at her involuntary passenger. '_He definitely looks stressed. What could've happened to the careless Cajun to shake him up so badly? Maybe something with Emilien? But Remy said he was alright_...'

She parked near a forest range and they headed deeper into the trees. Remy's trench coat swap on the wind and Rogue shivered, only now noticing the chilly air of the evening. She almost fell over from surprise when she clashed with Remy's shoulder as he pulled her towards him.

„Huh?"

„What? You are cold. And why don't you wear Remy's present?"

„Ah have enough people staring at meh."

„How can you blame them? It looks good on you, not to mention everything else looks good too."

„If you decided that showering meh with compliments will make meh forget about your problems with the Guild, you are greatly mistaken."

The trees thinned and they found themselves on a small meadow. There were two fallen trees on the side, forming a natural bench, the only problem was that their fall looked as far from natural as possible.

„Ah can summon a bit of previously absorbed powers. If Ah really want to," Rogue answered Remy's unspoken question.

„So this is your secret place?" Remy asked, making himself comfortable on the log.

„No, just a place out of telepathic waves. A place to think and the like. So what's with the Guild?"

„Why so curious, chere?"

„Okay, let's cut this careless shit right now," Rogue barked. „You rush here all the way from N'awlins, practically crash the car on the only mentioning of the Guild and now you play around like it is nothing major! Bullshit! Now spill!"

„They just don't like the way Remy runs things," he replied with a shrug, but his eyes were full of worry. That didn't pass unnoticed.

„And?"

„And the thieves want somebody else to be their leader."

„And this is just a huge blow on your ego. If that's the problem then- "

„This isn't it! How don't you understand?!"

„Than make meh understand, Remy! Stop telling meh half-truths! You told meh that you had become the Head of the Guild only out of duty, that you personally didn't want to even be near it, so what the fuck?"

„Because Remy doesn't have anywhere else to go! Fight, steal and blow things up are the only things Remy can do! Being a thief is Remy's life!"

„Who forbids you to be a thief? You just won't be the Head of the Guild."

„Competition, Rogue. Nobody can't stand a competition. What if Remy decides to join the Northern Thieves' Guild?"

„There is more than one Guild?"

„Of course. The whole country can't be controlled only by one Guild."

„Wait a minute, are you telling meh that the thieves want to _kill_ you?" Rogue asked with a shaking voice. '_Ah can see it. The redness of his eyes can't hide it – he is scared and lost. And he came to meh to ask for help. But what can Ah do?_"

„Could be. Mutiny is usually followed by the death of the previous leader, isn't it?"

„You can just step aside, right?"

„Give up?" Remy spat, insulted by the mere suggestion.

„But you do want to live, don't you? You have a son to raise. What is that thrilling in thieving anyway?"

„You don't know until you feel it yourself, chere."

„Ah know how it is. It's in mah nature to steal life, memories, powers and that's what Ah think about it all – it sucks! If you want to remain a thief then go and get yourself killed! Ah knew you were selfish, but this is just despicable! Ah bet Emilien thinks the same, thief's honor and other rubbish! Bloody Hell!" she swore, feeling that her vision started to get blurry. '_Ah am turning too emotional already. Damn hormones_.'

Remy pulled her closer to him. He couldn't help but want to protect her. He was glad that she was upset about his possible death, but at the same time he felt guilty that he was the one who caused her unhappiness. „Everything is going to be alright. Nobody is going to die. Remy will just hide at the Assassins' for a while."

„Are you nuts?!" Rogue exclaimed, rising her head from Remy's shoulder, with which she decided to hide her tears. (Not to mention it had the smell she came to adore lately). The motion almost caused the collision of their noses, that's why Rogue jerked up from the log. '_He didn't even move to avoid it. Is he totally crazy?_'

„About what?"

„The Assassins will definitely finish you off!"

„The pact won't let them."

„Ah don't believe some piece of paper will stop them."

„Remy and Tony became blood brothers to bond the Guilds. Neither thieves nor assassins can harm each other."

„Why don't you come to the Institute while the things calm down?" Rogue suggested, feeling uneasiness about Remy being not only in danger, but away from her. He always was at a distance, but having him beside her was something she began getting used to. „You can help teaching, you did help Emilien with his powers and -"

„Remy can't do that, chere. He can resolve the conflict himself. Don't worry yourself, even if Remy is flattered for you to be like this."

„Don't be," Rouge grunted, returning to the log and facing away from him, but still supporting her back by his arm. She was herself surprised how easy it was to be this close to Remy. Maybe because he was the only one who wasn't afraid?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry guys for keeping you in the dark for so long. Frankly speaking I just forgot to update the previous week. Do you what this means? Twp chapies on Christmas! Am I good or what? So a lot of reviews from you, deal?**

**Chapter Fifteen: ****Discovered**

Rogue felt generously sick. Sick to her stomach, sick from food, sick from rumors, sick from loneliness, but most of all sick from worry, because there had been no word from either Emilien or Remy. She hopelessly tried to analyze the situation with the Cajun. Somehow he managed to weasel into her life and stay there. Not only stay but remind about himself with every passing minute.

Ororo returned from her native village in Africa to replace her as a conductor of the Danger Room sessions, but Rogue was really grateful to her for Storm's feminine company and advice. Rogue didn't tell her who the father of the baby was, Ororo didn't even insist. Ororo's presence also allowed the training sessions to be held in the mornings as usual. Rogue tried to persuade the Professor to just reschedule them to the after school time, because of her morning sickness, but was declined. The teachers' exchange certainly started all kinds of rumors about Rogue. Even if the majority of the girls were teenagers they definitely knew the first signs of pregnancy. Especially taking into account Rogue's constant visits to the Medlab.

Of course, Rogue didn't give a damn about the rumors or strange glances that everybody was giving her. If she had been frank with herself she would've admitted that she was scared. And that feeling was the dominant in her daylife right now. When she became a mutant, she was scared of taking somebody's life, scared of foreign memories in her head, right now she herself was harboring a new life which was supposed to help her, but what if it didn't? Rogue was in constant fear that her powers would go skywire and she would kill everyone around her. She hoped she would feel the moment and retreat to some seclude place and... then what? Climb the walls from boredom? She was herself surprised how some events can turn an independent goth into an insecure girl in need for companionship. Not that she'll admit it to anyone of course.

It was a pretty nice day outside and Rogue decided to take her daily rest on the Institute's lawn. She was kept warm and comfortable by the infamous leather coat, because Logan left the day before on some business. Logan's presence was actually the real reason why she didn't put it on her and Remy's last encounter. The coat was bathed in Remy's scent (it somehow calmed Rogue immediately after putting the coat on) and it was obvious that Logan could sniff it out. Of course, he hadn't met the Cajun for more than five years, but Logan could definitely realize that the scent wasn't her own. Rogue didn't want to seem as she was ashamed of Remy or his gift, that's why she lied to him. And surely Logan may do serious harm to the thieving Cajun. '_Who hasn't even passed a word for a whole month!_' she thought with distress. '_Doesn't he know that Ah am worried?! Hm, he doesn't actually. We never talk about our feelings, even if he has any deep feelings towards meh, which Ah doubt. Why should he? He can have any woman in the world, on the other hand, he is single. Has been for quite some time... Even if we were together, nothing will come out it._'

As if on queue her cell phone vibrated in the coat pocket announcing someone's attention towards her. Rogue flapped it open and barked into the receiver, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Yours one and only, chere," answered the masculine voice that sent shivers down Rogue's spine despite her being close to loosing her temper.

"Couldn't you at least send a message, "Ah am here and here, everything's alright." It is so much to ask? Where are you by the way?"

"Alley."

"What the fuck are you doing in Los Angeles?!"

"Honeymooning."

"What?!!" Rogue felt as she would have a heart attack. '_Could he really?.. But he doesn't have any obligations with meh…_'

"Remy's joking, chere. He is here on the Guild's business."

"Never do such things again." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you want meh to have a miscarriage?"

"Certainly not, but now you know how your own medicine tastes."

"What are you talking about?" Of course, she knew what he was talking about – her disappearing acts. Did it mean that Remy was also worried about her? "What about the Guild? Are they still after your blood?"

She heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. He definitely noticed her avoiding her own question. "Everything is settled. Remy appointed his successor and gave the power over to him."

"What about you?"

"Remy became a regular thief. We are planning to move to Florida or somewhere else on the South, maybe Mississippi."

Rogue's heart missed a bit. Mississippi? Her home? Was he implying? '_No, this can't be_.' "How is Emilien taking things?"

"Well. He is used to changes, but Remy is certain the boy will miss the bayou. New school, new people. It is always hard, but he'll manage."

"What about the girl?" A long pause was the answer to that. "Are they going to part?"

"It isn't Remy's business."

"What do you mean it isn't your business?! He is your son! They love each other for God's sake! What would happen if _you_ had to leave someone you love?!" '_Shit! What am Ah saying?_'

"Remy didn't leave anybody, did he?"

"What?"

Beep, beep, beep…

………………….

"This is ridiculous, Ah can walk mahself, you know," Rogue complained for the hundredth time about Remy's insistence for her to lean on him for support during their walk in the park. Her four months belly wasn't exactly showing, so it wasn't that hard to walk, but sometimes Remy can be _very_ persuasive.

"So how is it going with your powers? Did something change?" he asked.

"Nope. Ah don't feel anything different. Even if the powers disappear for a period of time, Ah doubt Ah'll feel it. Jean gave birth to a girl, by the way."

"And?"

"Everything seems to be okay. With the baby and stuff. The newly founded parents are disgustingly happy," Rogue said with sarcasm.

"Once this is over, you'll be happy too, cherie."

"Will Ah?" she asked in return with a distant glance.

………………….

By rare chance of luck, Lance and Kitty were passing through the same park Rogue and Remy decided to walk/hide in. At first Kitty didn't spare the pair in the long overcoats a second glance until the redheaded woman pushed her white strand away.

"Rogue?" she uttered flabbergasted. '_Rouge? In a park? With a man? Impossible_.' "Rogue!"

"Shit!" Rogue swore, noticing Kitty, who was running towards them. "Where is Emilien when he is needed?"

"Hiding again, chere?"

"But what will Ah tell her?!" she asked clearly panicking.

"How about the truth?"

"But what is the truth, sugah?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are on a date."

"This is no frigging date!" Rogue protested right away.

"And how else can you call it? You phoned Remy, saying that if he was somewhere near Bayville, could he, please, met you in this place. This is the way Remy remembers it."

"Meeting and dating are two different things," Rogue still defended her position. Remy only gave her a look that told her he didn't see _any_ difference. Meanwhile Kitty finally reached them.

"Hey there, Rogue!"

"Hi, Kitty," Rogue greeted somewhat reluctantly, searching in her head for any possible explanation of the situation at hand.

"Won't you introduce me to your… companion?" Kitty asked not recognizing the former Acolyte, because of the dark sun glasses he usually wore in public places.

"Kitty, this is Remy, he is here… on the Institute business. Yeah, he wants to assemble a school similar to our academies."

"And you two are here because…" Kitty uttered, clearly not believing her.

"Professor asked meh to show Remy around. Isn't Lance waiting too long already?" Rogue asked, hoping against hope that this will drive Kitty away.

Kitty felt the ground under her shaking slightly. "Yep, he is getting impatient. Okay, I'll leave you, two loverbirds. But we'll have a talk later, Rogue." With that Kitty flipped away to her waiting boyfriend, not even wanting to hear Rogue's protests.

"Damn, now Ah'll never hear the end of it. Surely she stays in the Institute, so there will be no way avoiding her."

"What's the fuss, chere? You must tell her sooner or later. It'll be unfair not to."

"Ah know it is unavoidable, but Ah prefer to tell her when Ah am too large to hide it."

"Remy wasn't referring to the baby."

"What are you talking about then?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us', sugah."

"Why not?"

'_Ah am not a specialist, but that surely is a strange way to ask a girl out_.' "And how do you suppose this can happen? There is still no improvement on mah powers."

"Powers isn't everything, cherie."

'_There seems to be a lot more 'cherie's later. Why is it all of a sudden? And talking about becoming a couple…_' "It is because of the baby, right?" she asked coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"You would've never paid meh any attention if it hadn't been for the baby. Firstly, you adopt Emilien, because you see yourself in him and want to save the boy from your fate at the same time redeeming your step-father by acting opposite of him. And now you decided to play house once again by having your own child! Maybe even build a cozy little house on Mississippi, where you will build another Guild with all your little thieves running around! Do Ah even fit in this picture?! Or will Ah remain only if Ah stay alive? Like some pretty wife figure?!"

"Remy wants to blame on hormones everything you just said, Rogue," he responded calmly, but quite pale in the face.

"Don't, it's what Ah really think about all this 'us' stuff!"

"Don't you think Remy has feelings?" he demanded, raising his voice.

"How should Ah know, you never talk about feelings! Tell meh, be real just for once!"

"Remy can't, not yet." With that he turned and marched out of sight, leaving alone fuming and slightly disappointed Rogue.

…………………..

"Spill!" was the first thing Rogue heard when she stepped over the threshold. It was the totally impatient Kitty of course.

Being in a disgustingly sore mood Rogue didn't want to answer any question, especially about her 'relationship' with Remy. "There is nothing to tell," she barked in response.

"What do you mean there is nothing to tell?! Your head was on his shoulder!" Kitty exclaimed, following Rogue upstairs, determined to know the whole love story.

"It was just your imagination."

"No way! I saw -" But Rogue didn't find out what else Kitty saw that day, because one second a strange wave of hunger overcame her and the next – Kitty was lying on the floor unconscious. Did Rogue say that she didn't want to talk, moreover see her friend's sex life?

The moment Rogue's head cleared she send an urgent thought to Xavier, '_Professor, it has begun. Send for Logan._'


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: As promised two chapters on Christmas. Seems that you don't like to review this story anymore. This story comes to an end soon, and I really would like to meet to deadline of 100 reviews which I usually do. I am extremely sorry if Rogue's name written wrong at times.

**Chapter Sixteen: Spark of Life**

"We must do something about it, Hank. Logan is too exhausted and can not help anymore," Professor Xavier remarked, looking at the large glass cupola constructed in the lower level of the Institute. Under the cupola was a bed with Rogue on it. She looked as life was sucked out of her – her skin was sickly yellow, forehead was covered with perspiration, the breathing was strangled. Several machines were giving her oxygen and keeping records of her condition, and they were far from showing that Rogue was healthy.

"I certainly agree with you, Charles, but what can we do? It is dangerous even to be in close proximity to her," Hank said in return.

It has been five days since the first accident when Rogue's body sucked Kitty's life force on it's own volition. Since then five students came victims to this new and most importantly unpredictable Rogue's mutant ability. The only solution was to isolate her completely from others. That didn't help however. The main problem was that Rogue's body _needed_ additional life force to exist and develop. And such things couldn't be just bought in the mall, right?

Form Rogue's point of view it looked even more dreadful. One thing is being afraid and wholly other thing is to finally face the reality of this fear and understand that this may be the end. What if she remains like this? On the other hand, what if it is only needed for the baby to be born and will end after it? But then how can she survive another five months?

"Is she trying to say something?" Hank asked, noticing movements of Rogue's lips.

'Call Remy' Professor read from her lips. "I should have anticipated this. Hopefully, she is not giving up. I need a call to make, please, keep her in a steady condition."

..........................

"Hi!" answered a boyish voice.

"Am I talking to Emilien?"

"Yes, who is asking?"

"This is Professor Xavier from the Institute for the Gifted."

"Oh, hello, Professor. How are things there?"

"Very good, may I speak to your father?"

"Eer, the problem is he has been slightly ill these couple of days."

"Ill? Did he catch a cold?"

"I don't think so. He has been throwing up for five days straight. Maybe I can take a message?"

"Five days, you say?"

"Yeah. Wait a second, he wants to talk to you."

"Remy doesn't care what are you going to say," came heavy, slightly shaking voice, "he is coming, and neither you or she can do anything about it!"

"So you know what happened then?" Xavier inquired, very intrigued by this development. Could it be a genetic connection of a father and child that told him of Rogue's illness? Or was it something else?

"Non, but Remy knows something happened to his chere, this is quite enough. He is coming on the first flight."

"What an impulsive young man," Xavier remarked, hearing beeps on the other end of the line. "They make quite a couple."

.......................

The events that happened the next day in Xavier Institute were recalled and talked about for quite some time. Especially by the feminine population.

It was nine in the morning when the doors of the main building were blasted open (thanks God not literally) by a very disgruntled Remy LeBeau. Girls who still didn't left for school followed his storming figure with their fascinated glances, but he spared them none. His destination was downstairs somewhere, but he would find her, he was sure of it. It was hard to miss such depression.

"Mister LeBeau?" doctor MacCoy asked, when Remy stepped into the moved Medlab.

"Just Remy," he threw, going straight to the cupola.

"Hey! You can't go in, it is dangerous!" Hank warned, but Remy heard nothing of it. In seconds he was already inside and beside Rogue. And nothing disastrous happened.

"Feeling any better, mon chere?" Remy asked softly. He knew she was asleep, so she couldn't hear him, but it was nice to call her _his_ without her knowing.

Rogue's eyelids fluttered open to reveal blood shot eyes which instantly widened with fear. "You can't be here," she uttered in a raspy voice.

"Remy is here and he is going nowhere until you are well."

"But any moment Ah can– Oh, dammit, we don't have time for this." She shifted to take a sitting position on the bed, but her eyes remained downcast. "Ah asked to call you (Ah didn't think you'll come in person and so soon at that) to apologize for the things Ah said the last time and-"

"Remy appreciates it and all that, but what was the piece about not having enough time?"

"Ah am dying, Rem. There was the possibility of the experiment to go wrong and it went that way. Mah body can't support itself and the baby without sucking energy from others. This is actually the second thing Ah wanted to apologize for – Ah am sorry that Ah won't be able to give you another son. You were so serious about it, Ah however took the whole thing for granted and, well-"

"Rogue," Remy interrupted, covering her hand with his gloved one. "You are not going to die." She tried to pull her hand away, but his grasp was firm. "You just need to get the energy."

"And where I am supposed to get it from? Biopower station?" Remy took her glove off. "What are you doing?! Ah am not touching you!"

To Rogue's total surprise, Remy took out a deck of cards and charged it without removing his gloves, the fact Rogue instantly noticed, but forgot for the time being. Then she stared dumbfound on the card he shoved into her hand, but didn't remove his fingers from it. "What are you looking at? Take it."

"Huh?"

"The energy."

"But Ah can't control it, it somehow activates itself."

"Then try. If you can't control this, you'll never get control onto your powers later."

Rogue looked at Remy then at the card and back. Was there any sense in what he was suggesting? The card's sparks were tickling her skin, sending waves of warmth over her body. With the thought '_Why the Hell not?_' Rogue concentrated on the card, attempting to absorb its energy. After several minutes it actually worked! The energy started to enter her body, satisfying her hunger and thirst little by little. The card burned out soon though, but another was at the ready.

"How are you doing this?" Rogue asked after the fifth card died out.

"What?"

"Charging the cards without skin contact of your fingers."

"All mutants evolve with time," Remy only answered. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. You don't you how much you have done-"

"Remy is not going anywhere. You are getting as much energy as you need. On the condition Remy is fed."

Rogue couldn't help but smile. Remy LeBeau always can steer the wrecked ship out of stormy waters. "Yeah, Ah am kinda hungry mahself." She pushed the intercom button. "Hank, can you, please, bring us some leftovers form the kitchen? Or send someone? What do you eat?" she asked, turning to Remy.

"Anything, but a lot."

"You heard him, Hank."

"You seem to be quite okay there," Hank remarked, seeing the relaxed postures of both Remy and Rogue. "Your vital signs seem to rise up to the healthy level."

Rogue chuckled under her breath recalling Lucy's phrase, "Remy LeBeau can do this to you." '_He surely can. Raised meh from the dead bed. Can he actually have feelings for meh? For real? And what about meh?_' She looked at the man she became so dependable on. Was she so blinded by the Casanova stereotype that she could not develop any feelings for him or was she just in denial? One thing was certain, there was something about the great thief that drew Rogue to him, beside the physical attraction that is. He seemed not only to understand, but to except her way of thinking. He didn't want her to be a perfect girl of a housewife (she definitely sucked at _that_ department), he didn't turn away because of her inability of intimate interaction. Remy was surely a boyfriend material, but his secrets and half-truths he kept feeding Rogue built a constant wall between them. She just wanted to finally get to know him, but was it possible with his 'profession'? Maybe keeping everything to himself was already a habit he couldn't overcome? Did she even want to know everything about his thieving escapades, not to mention women's conquests? Most definitely. '_He will open up to meh, whatever the cost_,' she gave word to herself.

..............................

"What father are you, if you can leave Emilien for so long?" Rogue asked on the seventh day of Remy's stay in the Institute. He seemed to be quite comfortable being around her practically all the time half of which Rogue was asleep due to the lack of energy. When cards ended, Kitty's old magazines were put to use. After them Hank found a large piece of metal that could withstand a long energy transfer, but it still wasn't enough. That's why she often was in a drowsy state of mind.

"We keep in touch. He started new high school in Alley, so he is quite busy. We talk every day."

"Really? Ah didn't notice."

"Remy calls him when you are asleep, so not to disturb you."

"Does he know what is happening?"

"Remy said you were okay and improving. He was really worried about you."

'_Do Ah hear something more in the last sentence? Does he want to tell meh something?_' "He doesn't know about mah... condition, right?"

"Not yet. But if you want him to know..."

"Can Ah wait?" she asked, trying to avoid the topic at all costs.

"It's your choice. But it is impossible to hide everything forever. You petite friend may be hurt by this long delay."

"Yeah," Rogue drawled turning away.

"What are you afraid of, chere? Accusation?"

"You know, Kitty. She'll want all the details. About you and Ah and how this all happened and what are we going to do. And Ah actually don't know anything mahself."

"You mean we need to talk," Remy stated in his own serious way.

Rogue was quite surprised by his quick understanding. She thought he would avoid the problem or pass it on as unimportant, but now when he actually was ready, she didn't know what to say. Did they even have a future together?

"I think its time to keep my promise," Remy began, closing his eyes. "About two years ago I met a young woman. Her name was Eliza... She was perfect for me in every way. She came to terms with me being a mutant and a thief. She was beautiful and smart and she loved me. I also fancied myself in love with her."

"Only fancied?"

"Yes, I understood it much later. There was something missing to call it love. But nevertheless, Emilien accepted her, so I proposed."

"Proposed?!" Rogue exclaimed totally shocked. She didn't know where that story was going and was definitely jealous of the said girl, but she was even more impressed by Remy's behavior.

"Yes. We were alone in a small beach house, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. One moment I am on the top of the word and the next there is nothing around me but the sea. No house, no furniture, no Eliza. Everything blew up."

"But how?" Rogue asked shaking like a leaf. This was too overwhelming to grasp, like another push of the Delete button.

"Like this." Remy opened his eyes to reveal two dancing flames instead of red irises. He moved his glance to the dinner leftovers and the cutlery started sparking with energy, then he touched it and everything discharged.

"But why? How could it happen?" Rogue was even more confused now.

"Rogue, I am an empath."

A/N: I suxk at physics, so don't sew me if such transfer of kynetic energy into potential is not possible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Secret Feelings**

"Empath? Like understanding people's feelings?" Rogue asked, pieces of puzzle of Remy LeBeau starting to come together in her head. One revelation after another crashed upon her, rendering her speechless, flabbergasted and ashamed. "You mean, every time Ah..." she began with a red face. '_God, caught like some teenager._'

"Oui."

"But that time at the bar," Rogue said, recalling the same burning glance before Remy run off. "How come meh and that Eliza girl ended in the same context?"

"Remy can't tell you yet. Now you need to be alone to think. Remy's going to call Em."

"You _know_ what Ah need, right?" Rogue asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "But you can block this empathy too, can't you?"

"Oui, but with women it's safer this way."

When Remy left the Medlab, Rogue put her brains to think. She got what she wanted – Remy opened up to her, but what did that all information mean?

'_What was he talking about? Why is it safe to know what women feel? Of course! Ah can't believe it! The Cajun Casanova approaches only women who, he _knows_, are attracted to him. He knows exactly what to do and what to say for a woman to fall for him. He is a cheater! No, wait... He is just insecure as other men, he just has advantage over them. He uses it at full force, no doubt._

_But what about this Eliza? Why did he tell meh about her? He could simply explain why he doesn't need skin contact to charge things. Was he trying to say that the same could happen to meh?'_

Rogue's unsettling musings were interrupted by the knock on the glass. Rogue looked up to see smiling Kitty who was waiving for her to come outside.

Rogue felt down on the pillows with a tired sigh. '_Why can't they leave meh alone? Ah am a pregnant woman for God's sake!_' Still she got up, put some warm clothes on (and the coat of course, can't forget the coat) and then came out of her 'private residence'. It was now more less safe to be around her, because not only the 'hunger urges' became rarer, but Rogue could now feel it coming and everyone could scatter for about half an hour. It was the record Rogue managed to archive in holding up the want to suck out every living force around her.

"What are you doing here, Kit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah thought you had left long ago."

"Why should I? How could I leave without talking to you and finding about all the details?! I am leaving to Chicago today, so spill!"

"Okay, Kit, but we are going outside. God knows how much Ah need fresh air! But when Ah feel the seizure is coming, run and find Remy, okay? He must be on the Danger Room session." Kitty only nodded, grabbed Rogue's hand and started dragging her towards the Institute's garden. "Okay, what do you want to know?" Rogue asked when the finally settled on a bench under a big tree. It was Rogue's favorite secluded place; she hasn't shared it with anyone. Oh no, she forgot, she was here with Remy yesterday or was it the day before? Or maybe both?

"Everything! But most of all why didn't you tell me anything? I am like your friend, you know," Kitty responded with a hurt pout.

"You were building your new life with Lance. Ah didn't want to interrupt anything. And Ah wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. You heard what these airheads are saying? 'She is pregnant and doesn't even know how the babies are made.' Damn, what have Ah done to deserve this treatment from them? Was Ah too hard on the Danger Room sessions?"

"They are just jealous, Rogue."

"Of what?"

"Isn't obvious? Totally all of them want Remy to father their children! And you have him all to yourself!"

"Stop it, Kit," Rogue protested, slightly blushing. "We are not together, so they still have hope. Through Ah doubt there is anyone for his tastes here."

"Huh? Not together? Who are you kidding, Rogue? I saw you two in the park! You were like holding hands! If this doesn't mean you are totally together, than I don't know what more must happen!"

"_Nothing more_ can happen," Rogue spat, obviously distorted by the fact.

"Yet, Rogue. Don't forget to add 'yet'. Professor told me about the experiment. I am totally sure it will help. And then you can be together and with the baby too!"

"Who told you that we _want_ to be together? Ah asked him for a favor, that's all. It wasn't done as an act of love or something on his part. We knew each other only for a couple of months at that time."

"Rogue, are you blind?!" Kitty exclaimed with shocked disbelief. "Have you seen the way he is looking at you? Like you are the best thing in the world or a goddess or something! He would've carried you around all the time if only you were not so stubborn."

"You are talking nonsense, he just carries for his child," Rogue disagreed halfheartedly. She wouldn't characterize Remy's glances the way Kitty did, but there certainly was something… passionate in his unusual eyes. It surely wasn't only lust (for which Rogue was inwardly very flattered), it was something Rogue could not describe, but she felt being called by that unexpressed feeling. '_We definitely need to talk. Ah need to know. To know his feelings towards meh._'

"Do you love him?" Kitty asked conversationally.

Rogue almost fell down from the bench. "Do not startle meh like this, Kit!"

"So? I am like waiting for the answer."

"Of course not," Rogue answered without hesitation. "We are only friends."

"Yeaaaaaah. Okay, let's assume I believe you. Give me your cell phone."

"What for?"

"Common, what are you afraid of?" Rogue handed her the phone and Kitty went to the menu of speed dial phones' list. "Let's see… One – Remy, two – Emilien, three – Professor, four – Hank, five – Kitty… I am totally wounded because you have me only on the fifth place, but I think this list proves something, does it not?"

"It proves nothing," Rogue retorted, grabbing the phone. '_Who am Ah trying to fool?_'

"Tell yourself whatever you want, Rogue, but I like know you for like a very long time, so it is pretty hard to hide anything from me. Maybe Remy is fooled, but - "

"It's damn hard to fool _him,_" Rogue wondered, thinking for the first time that Remy actually knew about her feelings more than she understood herself.

"What do you mean?"

But Kitty's question was left unanswered, because their attention was grabbed by the commotion in the garden a bit father away.

"Remy!" Rogue cried out after recognizing one of the fighting figures. The other one was unsurprisingly Logan, whose claws were dangerously close to Remy's face. The young women rushed towards them right away. "Damn, Ah can't move quickly enough!" Rogue swore, looking down onto her large belly which seemed to grow on an incredible speed lately. "Remy, catch!" Rogue took out a silver stick out of her coat pocket and threw it towards the fighting pair. In seconds adamantium met adamantium and Logan wasn't that sure about succeeding in kicking Cajun's ass.

"Common, old man, don't be this upset. This is just a game. We can play another one instead of fighting here like some kids. Such a shame. And in front of ladies no less," Remy said between blows.

"What the Hell is he blabbering about?" Rogue asked.

"Don't you know? Last night there was a poker game between guys. I think even Professor participated. Lance was there too, that's why I know. And well…"

"Remy cleared their pockets," Rogue finished with a sigh. "Whose crazy idea was it? Ah mean, who in their right mind will want to play against a professional gambler? Logan, Remy! Stop it already!"

If Rogue was Logan's real daughter then she would've inherited her stubbornness from him, that's why he didn't even think about finishing.

"Remy!" Rogue cried again, but this time the cry's nature made Remy turn towards her. "Kitty, run," she breathed out, slowly sinking to the ground. Kitty followed the advice and moved back to the bench that was at least twenty meters away.

"Not now, mon ami," Remy uttered through clenched teeth, pushing Logan to the ground. The next second he was beside Rogue with his staff sparking with energy.

Seven minutes later the transfer was complete and Rouge breathed deeply with relief. Nobody was hurt. This time at least.

"What's with you, Logan?" Rogue began, standing up with the help of Remy's hand. "You know Remy enough not to, first of all, gamble with him in anything, leave any unguarded valuables with him being around and don't play pool with him at least he is _very_ drunk."

"Anything else you can't do with Remy, chere?" Remy asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, go around naked, but that doesn't apply to you, Logan. Ah think."

"Chere!" Remy exclaimed with mock indignation. "How can you even think such things?"

"One thing is to win and one Hell of another is to rub it in on every opportunity," Logan grumbled.

"Play with meh, then you'll surely win," Rogue suggested.

"Tonight you are playing only with Remy," he said, taking Rouge into his arms bridal style, to which she could only squeak.

Rogue waved the others good bye, blushing when Kitty mouthed 'Told you so.'

………………..

It was only two days later when Rogue managed to find Remy to finally talk to him about… well, their future. She noticed he looked preoccupied during the whole day. It was very uncharacteristic of Remy to be so thoughtful and Rogue desperately wanted to know the reason. Could their thoughts be similar?

"Ah want to talk to you," she began, entering his room. She rarely visited it, because usually Remy was the one congregating in the Medlab.

"Hm?" Remy grunted, putting the cigarette away.

'_Why is he so gloomy all of a sudden? Could it be that he wants to leave? Thinks that Ah am a lost cause already?_' Rogue thought close to panic. "What are you thinking about?"

"Emilien."

"Something wrong?"

"He is on a job. Remy's job."

"How come?"

"Remy is here and can't leave."

"Do you want to?" she asked hesitantly. '_He can't be bound to one place, no matter what. How could Ah forget? But he was so… like he wanted to be here, with meh…_'

"Remy worries Em may fail. And this is very bad from all sides."

"What do you mean?"

"Reputation is very important for a thief. He can't fail at the very beginning of his career."

"Ah wanted to talk - "

"Sorry, chere, Remy must leave for a while."

Before she could even say anything in return, Remy left the room. '_If Ah don't do anything, Ah'll loose him_.'

It was in Rogue's habit to return the favors, especially if she didn't like them, and so it happened that she placed tracking devices on all Remy's bikes. For this reason she didn't rush to the garage upon hearing the roar of the motorcycle. She took the Institute's car and, praying to God for nothing to happen to the baby and Remy, followed the small red dot on the radar.

It led her to the junkyard. Upon entering Rogue was rooted to the spot by the constant blow ups of everything around her. Half of the junkyard was on fire and the other half was being charged with sparking light and ready to blow up any second. Amongst all that chaos sat Remy, clenching his head, emitting sounds very close to groans.

'_The always self-confident Remy LeBeau, what happened to you?_' "Rems?" Rogue called softly, stepping closer to him, but she instantly moved back when she faced two flaming red irises. The air started to turn hot around her, but then everything stopped with Remy turning away.

"You shouldn't have come," Remy chocked, charging the garbage cleared when the previous layer blew up to pieces.

"What is going on? What is happening to you? Can Ah help?"

"Please, stay away, I beg you."

"Why, Remy, why?" she whispered, holding back tears.

"I love you, Rouge. I love you so much it hurts."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: What now?**

"You know how mutant teenagers are, Rogue. Their mutancy is activated by manifestation of nervousness, anger, hate, worry and any other strong feelings and sensations. I can block what others feel, but I cannot do it with my own feelings. Fear, anxiety, anger, happiness, true passion, love... It's all around you, Rogue. This is what happens when I let myself feel, be real... I am a ticking bomb, Rogue. If only I could rip my heart out!"

"You regret it all, don't you?!" Rogue shouted, not even trying to keep back tears. "giving this baby to meh, coming here, loving meh! You thought you'll come clear, right? Just spend some good time, mess with meh and then go steal other unsuspecting girls' hearts?!"

"It was kinda late for that, chere," Remy replied with a bitter smirk.

"Late for what?"

"For falling in love with the most impenetrable girl in the world. Since the day I gave you the very first card, I knew there was something special about you, Rogue. But it doesn't matter now, does it?" Remy asked estranged.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?! Of course it matters!"

"We can't be together, cherie, and not because of you, as you think all the time, but because of me. Isn't it ironic? Even if I blow up half of the planet you still will be in danger."

"But there must be a way! Ah am sure Professor can help. Ha can make you glasses like Scott's or something." '_Is is really the end? After all that happened between us? Is it mah destiny to never be together with someone even if Ah am capable of touching? Then what's the point of all this if we are separated?_'

"Eyes are just the way for the energy to escape. Even if I become blind, it won't help a bit. There is a way though… But I better die, then do it," he spat with such hate that it made Rogue shudder.

"What is it? Can it help?"

"It can help me to survive, nothing more. I believe Emilien told you about thief's dual personality, did he not?" Rogue only nodded, not liking the way everything was turning out. "I can reverse to my thief's personality. Permanently. Then I won't feel anything. At all."

"Ah don't believe it! Ah know there is another way, Ah am sure of it!" she cried with anger, stepping closer to him.

"Don't move any further! Don't you value your life?"

"Don't you value yours, Remy LeBeau?" she asked, making another step towards him. "It was _you_ who told meh to leave Xavier's to make a life of mah own; it was _you_ who told meh to fight against Mesmero control; it was _you_ who encouraged meh to gain control of mah powers. Why do you always live the life of somebody else? You adopted Emilien so he won't end like you, you did everything not to become your step-father. Why don't you just live the way _you_ want it?"

"I did it once and I ended up killing the woman who loved me. I swore it will never happen again. But I let myself be selfish and it did."

"Huh?"

"I knew you were coming to N'awlins. I could've prevented your reentering my life, but I couldn't help it. I acted upon my personal wishes and look what came out of it."

"You gave meh a chance to live a normal life, and if it is possible for meh then it is possible for you. And Ah won't stop until Ah find a way," Rogue vowed, stepping even closer.

"I beg you, chere! If you don't leave, I'll burst."

"Give it to meh."

"What?"

"Give it to meh. All of it."

"It may be too much, we don't have anything to transfer it through," Remy stammered, backing off.

"Ah don't care." Rogue grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him down, getting his lips flash against hers.

Remy kissed a lot of women, but kissing Rogue was a wholly new experience. It was like all his feelings burst in his head. He knew it must've been the effect of her sucking out the energy out of him, but what the hell, it was heaven.

"What was that?" he breathed out when Rogue pulled away.

"Ah just listened to mah heart. And you can't lie to your heart, right, mon amour?"

…………………….

"I can assure you, Charles, Rogue's current state is very promising. I will surely run several tests on the condition of the baby - " whatever Hank planned to say next died in his throat upon entering the Medlab. Rogue's bed was empty.

"I believe, Rogue spent the night in her bedroom, Hank, so no need to worry," Xavier reassured, wheeling in after the doctor.

"Hi, I wanted to like say good bye," Kitty announced her presence, coming through the wall. She looked around and saw that she was addressing thin air. "Hey, where is Rogue?"

"She is upstairs. I think we should all check up on her," Xavier suggested.

Kitty knocked on Rogue's door when the congregation reached her room. No answer. Kitty knocked again, this time more forcefully.

"What the Hell?" came Rogue's mumble. "Rem, look who is trying to piss meh off in the beginning of the day already. Ah won't be able to move even if Ah want to."

Kitty's eyes began to widen to the point of popping out. "Rem? As in like Remy is there? With Rogue?! In one bedroom?!! You knew, didn't you?" she practically shouted, sending burning glares from the Professor to Hank and back.

"There is nothing unusual about it," Xavier retorted.

"This is Kitty, Rogue, and I am totally coming in!" The picture she found phasing through the door was surely not the one she expected. Kitty didn't exactly know what made her so worked up about the whole situation. It was totally normal for a man and a woman to spend night together in one room, she did it herself quite often too. But it was Rogue! But then, Rogue was a woman too.

"Ah can't exactly say that Ah missed your habit to appear in mah room without a warning," were Rogue's words of greeting.

Kitty did not respond because all her attention was concentrated on Remy, who was sitting on the floor at the head of Rogue's bed. Kitty didn't know if she was more surprised by the fact that they were so close to each other or that they were fully clothed. This time she examined the man more closely, because their encounters have been very sparse since that meeting in the park. And she finally saw his eyes. It was really hard to believe that there were two men in the world who had such unusually colored eyes.

"Gambit?" Kitty uttered before she could stop herself.

"Remy doesn't use this name anymore," he said, standing up. "He is going to leave for a couple of days, chere."

"Oh no you don't! We are going straight to the Professor, no objections, mister!"

"It's business. Remy can't help it, he must leave. But he will return soon."

"Okay, but don't leave without saying good bye," Rogue agreed with a sigh of defeat.

"Do you need help getting to the lab?"

"Ah am not an invalid, Ah can get down mahself quite alright!"

Remy only smirked and was out of the room before Kitty could utter a word. "What did just happen?" she asked totally disoriented by the exchange.

"Nothing. It is pointless to say anything against his leaving on business."

Kitty noticed that Rogue's voice sounded strangely empty. "What business?"

"Don't you remember? He is still Gambit after all. Still a thief."

"A thief?!! To the addition of him being one of Magneto underlings?! How could you?!"

"Lance wasn't a perfect boy either, Kit."

"Yes, but he has changed! He is being serious about life now. We have everything planned - "

"You are going to marry and have lots of mutant children together. Ah know, Kit. Sorry, if Ah can't have a perfect life like you. Ah don't care if he is a thief and always on the run, Ah don't care about his powers, Ah love him and that's what matters. Sorry if your opinion doesn't matter to meh, Kitty, but this is how things are."

"But what next?"

"Ah don't know, Kit. Ah don't know."

………………..

'_Three days and Remy is still not here. Did he leave for good? Oh what am Ah thinking? How can it be for good? For the worst most definitely. Maybe Ah shouldn't have told him about mah feelings. The realization came so suddenly, out of blue, and Ah just couldn't keep it inside. Acted so recklessly without thinking about anything at all, but he said he loved meh, right? Could he realize it was a mistake? Damn! Ah don't want to play charades anymore! Ah must talk to him, but he is not here!_'

"Easy there, Stripes," Logan said, noticing Rogue crashing her folk. "What did the poor thing do to you? It helps you to eat your dinner which you very much need, so get on with it."

"Three days," Rogue hissed in return. "He said it would be two and he is still not here!" she exclaimed, smashing the table almost in half.

"Are you so worked up yourself about some slimy Cajun? He will return sooner or later. And, please, keep the furniture in one piece, at least till I finish eating," Logan grunted. "Are you alright?" he asked later upon noticing Rogue shaking feverishly. "Do you need another dose of energy?"

"No! Ah need Remy, dammit." '_Common, Rogue, get a hold of yourself! Don't be a child without a candy! But why is it so cold without him and Ah've never even felt the warmth of his skin on mahne_.'

"By the way, I want to ask you something, Stripes," Logan began hesitantly, carefully choosing his words. "I saw you two three days ago, in the garage…"

"And?"

"And you were kissing!" '_For five minutes no less_.'

"Is this a crime?" Rogue asked with a challenge in her tone. Was Logan also against Remy being something more than a sperm donor?

Logan was taken aback by her sudden hostility. "I just mean that you could've told me that you've got control and everything."

"Ah didn't. It is just a way of energy transfer, so basically Ah do the same thing, but have control of what Ah am actually taking. No memories so far."

"That's a progress, right? But you don't seem happy about it."

"It is just strange… Ah am kissing him and yet Ah am not. It is wierd to actually feel how much he loves meh, but at the same time Ah don't feel _him_. Ah don't want to loose the baby, Logan. At first Ah didn't actually think about being a mother, but now this way of life is becoming more real with every passing day. If only…"

"If only what?"

"Remy was here," Rogue answered with a sad smile in reality thinking about his uncontrollable powers. She could not stop being astonished at how ironic and cruel life could be.

…………………

It was a very rare occasion when the alarm in the Institute actually went off. The security system was mostly telepathic, for the obvious reasons the inhabitants didn't want the building to be connected to the police or other authorities. There were not enough telepaths to be constantly on duty so a usual siren alarm was installed and at four in the morning on the fourth day of Remy's absence it found an intruder on the premises even if the cameras couldn't locate him.

While the sleepy students gathered their wits to understand what was going on, the door to the Medlab burst open and a boy appeared on the threshold with a cloaked burden on his shoulders.

"Hey, doc, can you stitch him up?"

A blood curling scream overcame the siren and woke up everyone who was still asleep, yet nobody moved. Only Ororo put on a bathrobe and headed towards Rogue's room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Worry**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

'_Professor, please, Hank must come here at once!_' Ororo sent her frantic thoughts. '_Rogue, is in critical condition. I can't understand what is happening to her; she is sweating and tossing around, she seems delirious too. Maybe there is something with the baby._'

"Where is he?" Rogue breathed out, jerking up, but instantly fell down onto the pillows because of the seizure going through her body.

"Who are you talking about, child?"

"Remy. Ah know he is here, something happened to him, he is hurt. Tell meh what happened, dammit!"

"The boy is here? That must be what the commotion was about earlier. But how do you know?"

Rogue's eyes snapped open and Storm noticed that they flashed red. "What's going on? Is it the baby?"

"Pain, so much pain, his pain," Rogue whispered in reply and fainted.

'_Sorry for not reacting right away_,' came Xavier's telepathic answer. '_We have a situation here: mister LeBeau is seriously injured, so Hank is operating on him. I will come upstairs immediately, even if I believe I will be of no help_.'

When Professor wheeled into Rogue's room, she was already conscious, but definitely in pain. She was holding onto the sheets as if her life depended on it and calling for Remy from time to time.

"Rogue said she felt Remy's pain," Storm explaimed the situation to extent known to her. "How can this be possible?"

"It is definitely very peculiar, but we can do nothing until the operation is finished and the pain disappears."

"I am afraid this pain can weaken Rogue's body and cause a miscarriage. Maybe if we inject an anesthetic…"

"I fear that too. But I feel that the pain that Rogue is going through is more mental than physical. It really is not hers," Professor concluded actually shocked by his discovery.

……………..

It is impossible to feel only one thing and nothing else, but at that moment the whole Rogue's world consisted of pain, pure blinding pain.

'_Is it how it feels, Remy LeBeau, this empathy of yours?_' lazy thoughts went through Rouge's exhausted mind. '_Strange how this absorbed ability activated only now… Ah surely don't want to be in your shoes… Ah wish Ah could feel your love instead of pain, but then it could be too much too… Can you actually be too happy?_'

"Miss Rogue, miss Rogue, can you hear me?" came a familiar voice from somewhere far away.

"Ah ordered you to drop it, squirt," Rogue croaked, unclasping her eyelids. After several seconds of focusing she managed to see Emilien's face hovering above her. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Rem in."

"Rem," she groaned, having another seizure. "By God, how does he do it?" Rogue asked with a sigh.

"Does what?"

"Blocks these feelings…"

"Oh, you know then," Emilien drawled, looking away. "I can't tell you, it is a very personal secret."

"Ah need to know, Em," Rogue begged, seeing as Xavier and Ororo silently left the room.

"Why? Only four people including you know about dad's empathy, but it doesn't give you the right to demand any further knowledge," he said defensively.

"You are very protective of you father, aren't you?" Rogue asked with a smile. She couldn't stop being surprised by the depth of ties between Emilien and Remy.

"He is the only family I have and where he is going, I am going. It didn't begin this way -" Emilien suddenly stopped, blush covering his cheeks.

"What is it?" Rogue asked with a chuckle. The pain seemed to subside when her attention was somewhere else. "Another great secret?"

"Yes, my secret. I've never told anyone."

"You are not obliged to tell meh, keep it to yourself if this is so important to you."

"No, I must tell you, because… because I think you must know… I knew whose pocket I was picking…"

"You mean when you tried to steal from Remy…"

"Certain information spreads fast in certain circles. I knew he was practically the left hand of the Head of the Thieves and also a mutant, I knew he was adopted so I hoped to… basically meet the same fate, because I knew I wouldn't survive on the streets especially being a mutant and all."

"So it was no accident." Emilien shook his head looking ashamed. "But it is different now, right?"

"Of course! Remy is the best dad in the world!"

"Ah am glad for you, sugah. So you don't really mind sharing you father?"

"Sharing?" he asked confused. Rogue took off the blanket to demonstrate her extremely large belly. "Oh my God! That's why he has been hiding you from me, sneaky bastard!"

"It is not polite to refer like this to the best father in the world, sugah."

Emilien snickered. "Can I touch it?"

"Ah want the father to do the honors first, if you don't mind."

"I can wait, no prob. I better check on him."

Rogue once again felt as if a knife ran through her left side. "What happened to you two? Nobody tells meh anything."

"We were… on a job. Everything was fine, but then out of nowhere came those mutants and Remy had his left side burnt slightly while we were escaping. Nothing serious really, but I am afraid it could have gotten infected. It was a long way here from New York."

"New York?! But how did you get here so fast?"

"Helicopter."

"You are joking," Rogue asked totally shocked.

"Nope. It is ours, not highjacked, so no worry."

"You want meh to believe you can fly a helicopter, sugah?"

"Basically. Usually thieves work in groups, but we prefer to work with no strangers, so I was taught a lot of additional staff. But I'll be going for now. You must get better or else," he threatened with a mischievous smile. "But how it happened?" he asked standing in the doorframe already. "I mean, I know where children come from and you can't… because of your power…"

"It's a really long story. Ah'll tell you sometime later, sugah. Go downstairs and call meh right away. Got it? What are you waiting for?" she asked noticing him being in deep thought.

Emilien returned to her bed, tilted his head down to the level of her ear, and whispered, "To the addition to the mental block he pretends not to care."

Before Rogue could comprehend anything Emilien disappeared. But when she actually understood she received another shock of her life (all of them were somehow related to the mystery of Remy LeBeau). '_The constant carelessness, cockiness and overconfidence – it is all a façade… Even speaking in third person must be a tool to fence himself off from other people and their feelings. His only solution to survive is to be alone. Ah've never thought we are so alike. But we are and will be together no matter what_.'

……………….

"Now tell meh what your cute ass was doing in New York, especially stealing from mutants."

"Cute ass, chere?"

"Just hormones," was Rogue's excuse. "Don't change the topic."

"It was worth it."

"Worthy of what? Your life?"

"Three million."

"You risked your sorry ass for money?!"

"Remy is hurt, now it is only a sorry ass? And by the way, this is Remy's way of life and you know it."

"Ah do know, dammit. But Ah can't help but worry, especially if Ah wake up with crazy pain piercing through meh - "

"Pain? What pain?" Remy asked clearly worried.

"Your pain. Somehow Ah was able to feel it with empathy Ah absorbed several days before. This power is definitely no picnic."

"Remy can't get rid of it, so he must live with it and without you, chere."

"Nonsense. Ah am sure Professor will find a way. And fast."

"What's the rush?"

"The thing is... Ah am not five months pregnant."

"Huh?!"

"Hank says that the baby's development level is as if Ah was on the eighth month, so... It is due in several weeks..." Rouge saw Remy visibly pale. '_Oh mah God, did Ah say something wrong? Or he is he afraid? And what is worse here?_'

"So soon? But nothing is ready... Remy must leave..." he stuttered sounding panicked.

"What are you talking about? You are not going anywhere, you are injured for God's sake!" Rogue exclaimed, effortlessly pushing him back onto the bed.

Remy closed his eyes and took several short breaths to stabilize his breathing. The wound was in actuality much severe than he let show. "The money... It is for you."

"What are you saying?"

"For you and for him," Remy uttered softly, putting his hand onto Rogue's large belly. The child's kicking made him smile.

Rogue was lost for words. '_He was risking his life for our future... And Ah haven't even bought a proper crib yet. Ah haven't even thought of it! How irresponsible Ah am!_' "Ah don't need money -"

"Be real for once, Rogue. You will not stay under the Institute's wing forever. It is your choice to be hidden or hide by yourself. If you want this child to have something that at least resembles normal life, you'll need money."

"Thank you for your concern," Rogue began with slight coldness, "but how do you imagine meh moving around with an infant? It needs care and calm atmosphere, meaning no stressful situations."

"Nobody was talking about now. There are still deals to finish, money to get, things to buy, words to say..."

Rogue wanted to ask what he meant by his last words, but noticed that Remy was fast asleep. '_What in blasted Hell is going on? Am Ah making excuses to continue the life Ah led until Remy came into it? He hasn't said anything about living together or any definite plans for the future. He keeps meh in shadows all the time. But do Ah really want to worry about all this right now? Ah need someone to talk to. Ah can't keep up this alone anymore_.'

.....................

Rogue knocked at the door. She was once again disturbed by the knowledge that even if there were a lot of inhabitants in the Institute, nobody was aware of others. The staff was mostly alienated from each other. Only now Rogue understood how she missed others' companionship, the old days with the X-Men.

"Come in," came a deep feminine voice from behind the door.

"Are you busy, Ororo?"

"No, not at all. Please, come in. How is Remy doing?"

"Well, he is... getting better," Rogue answered, sitting down onto the nearby armchair. It was really hard for her to stand for a long time nowadays. "Can Ah talk to you?"

"Of course, child. Is something bothering you?"

"How do you know?" Rogue asked surprised.

"You just look like it," the older woman answered with a knowing smile.

Rogue tried to share her problems, but no words came out. "Ah don't know what to do," was the only phrase she mastered.

"To do about what?"

"Remy, the baby, everything!" Rogue exclaimed, sounding lost. "We just talked and he told meh about leaving and the money he earned for the baby and meh, and Ah don't know how to react! Ah must be truly selfish, Ah haven't thought of anything, but mahself, about surviving all this. Ah don't have the slightest idea what to after it is born, especially if it stays alive!"

"Calm down, Rouge. You don't need to worry about such things. The only thing you should worry about is bringing the child into this world. Nothing else matters. And stressing out like this will not help."

"But Remy -"

"Remy is a man, it is his duty to provide for you."

"But why should he?"

"You do know about his experience with having family, right?"

"You mean his step-father and step-brother? Ah know that they died in a car accident," Rogue answered, still not understanding where Ororo was going or not wishing to understand.

"Such an event can make a serious impact on someone who was granted a chance to have a family and then it was roughly taken from him. Nobody wants something like this to happen again, don't you think, Rogue?"

Rogue blinked several times, trying to digest the information. "Ah've never thought he could be so serious. It doesn't seem to be in his nature, but, on the other hand, Ah don't know him at all," Rogue said, hanging her head. "The baby became real to meh only when Hank said it was going to be a boy. Like a real being, not an experiment, you know. Ah am just surprised, that Remy understood it right away, and Ah am supposed to be the mother, instincts and all. Do you think Ah already failed in being a good mother?" Rogue asked on the verge of tears.

"Stop worrying, child. It is normal to be nervous about giving birth, but keep your thoughts only on the baby, other things can wait for a bit. Remy has no right to force such big decisions on you right now. I am going to talk to him about it myself."

"Ah hope you are right," Rogue agreed with a sigh.

"Of course, I am right," Storm said with a smile.

"Ororo… Don't you want to start a family? You are still young and all."

Storm didn't answer for a long time, but her gaze was full of irreparability and longing. "Some men are just not made for having a family," she finally said, looking at the horizon.

Her reference to men and not people in general didn't escape Rogue, but she remained silent. Not so long ago she thought the same about Remy and how wrong she was. She was wrong about a lot of things, but no more.

**A/N: Thank you all for wonderful reviews, I am trying to wrap up this fic, but all those unanswered questions come up, so it will probably take me a bit longer to update next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: …Pain**

Two days had passed since Rogue's last visit with Remy. The visit when with just a couple words he managed to totally confuse her. She did a lot of thinking about the future, about her, no actually their child, and decided to follow Ororo's advice. No stressing out about something that haven't happened yet. Right now the main priority was to deal with Remy's empathy, without that there could be no future at all.

That's why Rogue headed to the Medlab with determination of an elephant who wants to bring down a wall that is the only obstacle for it to get into the jungle – its natural habitat. But no matter what determination, she was halted to a stop in front of the very doors, upon seeing Emilien with a basket of fruits.

"What's this?" she asked, as if the basket was full of garbage.

"To the best teacher in the world. Get well soon," Emilien read from the pink card that was among the fruits.

"He hasn been teaching for two months and he already has his own fan club?!" Rogue seethed, not even trying to hide her anger.

"It is not Dad's fault. It is just happens," Emilien answered with a careless shrug.

"He could at least discourage it, but no! Ah wonder how his ego still hasn't burst from all the arragence! Ah wanted to talk to him, but somehow Ah've lost mah train of thought," she grumbled and turned away to leave.

"Wait! Please, Rogue, don't be mad at him," Emilien pled.

It was the tone of his voice that stopped her. He was really pleading with her to stay.

"He needs you," Emilien continued with unmistakable sincerity. "He will never show it, but he really does. I've never seen him so alive before. Of course, I don't know him that long, but to me he seemed to be always to be too busy to live. Of course, he and Tony went out, had fun, you know, men stuff. But this year, this year he didn't live only from deal to deal. It was mostly from one your call to another, but that's beside the point," he finished with a chuckle. "I really want him to be happy, for you _both_ to be happy. Remy did not have anyone since Eliza…"

"Eliza?" Rogue asked nonchalantly, deciding to finally finding out about that mysterious woman that Remy _almost_ loved, according to his words at least.

"You probably don't know about her… She was Remy's last girlfriend. He proposed and, well, she refused. Dumped him basically."

"Dumped?!" she exclaimed incredulously, shocked not by the very fact but because Remy deliberately chose such fate to cover his accident, well, murder. How else could it be called? '_Of course, he couldn't tell something like this to his son_.' "Do you have any picture of her?" '_What did she look like? Still why am I so nervous? I can't be jealous of a dead woman, right?_'

Emilien fished out his wallet and showed her a middle sized picture with three persons on it. Remy and Emilien were smiling into the camera, obviously very happy, and in between them was a petite woman. The moment Rogue glanced at her, tears welled up in her eyes. Not even trying to hold up her sobs she turned and run away to her room.

"What did I say?" Emilien asked himself totally lost.

…………………

Rogue didn't know how long she had been crying, hitting her bed and her belly and everything that came near her fists. She cursed the very day she had crossed paths with Remy LeBeau once again.

Lucy's phrase, "I don't want to be a replacement," echoed again and again in her head. Was it what she was? A mere replacement for the dead love? Rogue just couldn't believe it, but it was the only adequate explanation.

The door to her room cracked open and a tall shadow crept in. Rogue didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He was the only one in the manor who could enter locked rooms (Kitty was absent at the time).

"What are you doing here?" she barked, trying to put in the short sentence all the vehemence she felt towards him.

"Remy was released today. Emilien said you run away crying. What happened? Did he say something?" Remy asked gently, sitting down beside her onto the bed.

"Don't came near meh, you two-timer!"

Remy was really surprised by her reaction. "What are you talking about, chere?"

"Ah saw her photo today! Em is still caring it in his wallet! How could you?! After all Ah've been through! Ah did so much to make this work and what do Ah get? Some dead woman's shadow hovering over meh! And you said you love meh! MEH!!! How could you?!"

"Dammit, Rogue, just say what's going on!" Remy interrupted her rant, also close to losing his temper.

"Ah saw Eliza," she breathed out in return, suddenly worn out.

"And?"

"It was as if Ah was fucking looking at mahself! Red hair, green eyes, even the figure is the same! And you are gonna tell meh that Ah am not a replacement for her?! Ah will never believe it!"

To Rogue's total surprise Remy laughed. Openly and loudly. And then just as suddenly he hugged her from behind, his long arms allowed him to take in her large belly into the embrace too. "You silly girl, haven't you thought that it could be the other way around?"

"What?..."

"Remy couldn't love her, because something was missing. That missing puzzle piece was the fact that even if Eliza looked like you, she was not you. She was sweet and kind, but… she lacked your strength of will, she was too delicate. Remy knows it is not good to speak ill of the dead, but in the very end she was not enough for Remy."

"And Ah am enough?" Rogue asked totally disoriented by Remy's story. Could it be that she had so much power over his heart?

"And what do you think Remy is doing _here_? J'taime, chere. You are more than enough."

Rogue blushed slightly. She was still overwhelmed by the fact that a man like Remy LeBeau was interested in her when he could have any woman he wanted. "But about the photo? Was Emilien that attached to her that he still keeps the picture from those times?"

"He just doesn't have one of you. You can trust Remy on this one. He set his eyes on you the moment you entered the Guild."

"What?!!"

Rogue noticed Remy to shade off for a moment, as if he said something she wasn't supposed to hear. "Remy meant that Em really cares about you. He said he would stay until he meets his baby brother. Or maybe he is just skipping school," he finished with a smirk.

Rogue shook her head, but her eyes were full of amusement. "Can you be serious for just a minute?"

"Of course, Remy can, chere! Come on or we will be late." Remy pressed her even tighter to him and kissed her on the neck.

Rogue felt as she went under cold and hot showers in a matter of moments. "Do you realize that you just kissed mah neck?" she asked, paralyzed with fear for not knowing what could happen next.

Remy repeated the kiss, this time his lips lingered on her neck even longer. "Does this confirm it?"

"How do you do it? How are you not afraid of touching meh?"

"Remy doesn't know, he just knows that is what you need."

"But it is dangerous, even now!"

"Remy is good on gambling, or did you forget? Let's go, the Prof is waiting for us."

"Professor?"

"Wasn't it what you wanted to talk to Remy today? It was arranged yesterday. You said there wasn't much time, right?"

"Oh." '_How could Ah doubt this man?_'

…………………

"So what did you want to discuss with me?" Xavier asked, after they all settled in his cabinet.

"Don't you already know?" Rogue asked astonished. To her professor Xavier seemed to know everything, especially about mutations.

"If this is about delivery, then I asked Jean to be present. She will arrive in a couple of days."

Rogue cringed. Her dislike for the perfect Jean Grey, Summers now, didn't diminish over the years. "We came to talk about Remy's empathy."

"Empathy? You seem to be full of surprises, Mister LeBeau."

"Just Remy, please."

"What do you mean 'surprises'? You want to say you didn't know?! But you have the data on every mutant on the planet, don't you?"

"Yes, Rogue, I do, but empathy isn't exactly a pure mutant power, just like your unusual hair color. Celebro can't pick it up. It could be an extreme sensitivity to others' feelings for all we know. As for me not knowing, Remy could simply erase such small detail from his file. You are quite familiar with our system, aren't you, Remy?"

"Wait a second," Rogue started, feeling very uneasy all of the sudden. "Do you mean to say that this thief was selling top secret information about mutants?!" She felt anger started to rise from the very depth of her being. Love or not, the protection for her kind was first. "Why are you looking at meh like that?" she asked, seeing Xavier's shocked expression. The next moment her head was jerked to the left and a picture on the wall sparkled with light and blew up soon after.

"Remy thought this was his problem," he murmured into her ear, still holding her head. "Please, close your eyes, chere, till you calm down."

Only now Rogue felt an alien heat in her eyes. She took several breaths and slowly, very slowly it disappeared. "How come Ah still have Remy's power inside meh?"

"The answer to this question needs a long and deep research, Rogue. But seems you now can store the mutant powers you absorbed. As for your concern about Remy's stealing activities, I can assure you that nothing like that happened. Remy is just a very curious man," Xavier answered mysteriously, not without a smirk, he attempted to hide behind his hand.

Rogue turned to look at Remy and received another shock – he was blushing! "Okay, Swamp Rat, tell meh right now, what the Hell you've been doing in our system!"

"Was keeping tabs on you," Remy said under his breath, finding the floor a very interesting object for observation.

"Huh? But what for? We are talking all the time this way or the other." Rogue was confused once again.

"You forgot to include little detail, Remy. He has been… watching over you for almost seven years, Rogue," Xavier elaborated on Remy's answer and it certainly left Rogue's jaw hanging.

'_Seven years? Since Apocalypses escapade? So he never forgot meh… And Ah dismissed him as inconstant, and look, how it turned out_…'

"I am sure, you want discuss this in a more private manner, but right now I would like to deal with the empathy problem," Xavier interrupted her musings.

"Remy's strong emotions are just turning into energy he can't exactly contain, that's all," Remy explained offhandedly.

'_That's all?! This is a disaste! Is he trying to play it cool? Who are you trying to fool? You are scared, scared as much Ah am for mah powers to go skywire. If he loses hold on himself, he can blow up _everything_ in a close proximity, people and objects alike. Comparing to him, Ah am an innocent kid. Sometimes Ah really hate mutantcy, even more than usual_.'

"You do understand that the cause of it is undoubtfully in your mind, so the only treatment I can recommend is - "

"You are not going into Remy's head," he cut off the Professor. "There are too many secrets to keep."

"Your privacy won't be disturbed; I guarantee it to all my patients."

"There are not Remy's secrets."

'_He was the Head of the Thieves' Guild and is buddies with the Head of the Assassins'. Of course he has a lot to hide. This last deal, for example, when he was attacked by some mutants. He hasn't breathed a word to meh about it_,' Rogue tried to explain the situation to Xavier.

"Rogue, could you, please, wait for Remy in your room?" he uttered distantly, not even looking at her.

Rogue stood up with a huff and headed to the door. Slammed it shut, but not before throwing, "You could trust meh a bit more now, Swamp Rat."

In the corridor she practically ran into the Summers, the fact didn't help to clear her pissed off mood, not a bit. She could refer to them only as 'the Summers', not Scott, Jean and the baby, because there were as one item – they moved completely in sync, reacted the same way and did everything like one.

Rogue wasn't exactly jealous… She was just angry that she couldn't have the same. Or could she? Of course not! If Remy didn't trust her with something small like this… Common! She wasn't the one going into his head! She only wanted to sit through it. Encourage him and stuff. Damn men's ego.

"Hello, Rogue," Jean greeted, unconsciously staring at her huge belly.

"Hi, Jean," Rogue answered in return, trying to control her temper. '_Ah know it's not their fault, but Ah feel like blowing up something right about now._'

"You must be exited. Have you picked out the name already?"

"We haven't yet."

"We? I thought it was-"

"Yes, the baby does have a father even if all this is an experiment! Even if he is a lousy git, but he is here and… Sorry, must be the hormones," she finished her sudden rant with a forced smile.

"It's okay, you didn't wake her up."

The first time Rogue noticed that Jean's hands were not empty. She actually hadn't seen such a little baby before, it wasn't more than five months old, but Rouge was too far away to see anything in detail.

"You can look if you want."

'_Damn those telepaths_,' Rogue thought, but couldn't restrain herself from stretching out her neck a bit forward.

"Jean, I think it won't be save…" Scott started to protest.

'_Yeah, it actually isn't_.' "Ah haven't needed energy for a whole week, the new surge can come any time. You'll have time to get out of the range though."

"And what is the range?" Scott asked. Rogue noticed his nervous swallowing.

'_He is a father, what do you ask of him_.' "Not more than hundred meters."

"Hundred meters?!"

"It was the last fixed record. Well, Ah will be off to mah room to wait for this… this… uhgr!"

…………………………..

Rogue was still fuming, when she heard a crack of the door opening and felt additional weight on her bed and breath on the back of her head.

"Why did you send meh away? What a screwed up relationship we have? What am Ah to you? You can profess your so called love all you want, but we know absolutely nothing about each other! And you don't even attempt to share, to trust meh. What does it make meh? A girl next door?"

"You are wrong, Remy knows quite a lot about you, Marie."

All the thoughts and accusations stopped still in her head upon hearing her given name and in French no less. Rogue actually liked the way it sounded that way, but that wasn't the point, the point was – "How do you know mah name? Ah haven't put it into mah file." The previous was argument completely forgotten.

"These years, when Remy - "

"Spied on meh."

"He didn't spy on you, he watched over. Checked up on you, if you were sick or in danger or anything like it. Watched as you grew up, like you turned from a student into a teacher."

'_Watched over? All these years? And Ah've never even thought of him. Liar, Ah did. Sometimes. When Ah was watching Kitty and Lance, wondering what if…_' "Why?"

"Remy told you before, you are special, Rogue. But he is hiding things not because he doesn't trust you, but because he doesn't want you to get hurt. Truth hurts quite a lot."

"Ah don't care, Rem!" she yelled, facing him. "If you are afraid that Ah'll reject you because of your past, you don't know meh at all! Ah love you, dammit! With the past and all, even with no future! We wouldn't've been here if Ah cared about being hurt. Your distrust hurts meh much more." '_Ah am crying again. Damn hormones, Ah'll never get pregnant again, this is such a pain. Again? What the Hell am Ah thinking?_'

"Remy will tell you about his life sometime. It's a promise. If you want it, of course."

'_Why did he add the last bit for?_'

"Remy actually came here to tell you that he and Emilien must leave on business for a couple of days."

"Again?" '_Please, don't, Rem. Ah need you beside meh. Ah won't be able to go through this without you._' "You know it's almost time. Can't it be postponed?"

"Unfortunately, it is impossible to say no to these guys."

"Who the Hell are they? Mafia?"

"Worse. Federals."

"You work for the government?!"

"Of course their payment is mostly freedom and protection, but it is needed for survival in this big ugly world. Especially now," he added the last sentence softly.

"But you will be back, right?" '_Hopefully he doesn't hear how desperate Ah am. God, Ah can't live without him. How did it all happen?_'

"Most definitely."

The promise was sealed with a kiss, long, deep and very passionate. It was how Logan found them, after entering Rogue's room, because he didn't receive any answer to his knocking.

"That's quite rude of you, mon ami."

'_Not to mention utterly embarrassing. Ah am sure Ah am as red as a tomato right now_.'

"Remy will be back in time," were Remy's farewell words before he left Rogue alone once again.

"That was no energy transfer," Logan barked.

"It wasn't, Logan."

………………….

Women have all sorts of helpers during giving birth – technology, painkillers, mothers, nurses, but Rogue had none. She was sitting in the needed position, pain going through all the tiny cells of her body. The contractions were still far in between, but she was already sweaty and slightly dizzy.

'_Ah want this child to be born, Ah want Remy to have another son, for Emilien to have a little brother_.' Rougu contenued to repeat this mantra in her head, it helped very little though, because neither Remy nor Emilien were present in the room. There were only Doctor MacCoy, Jean and Kitty, who volunteered on the last minute.

Another wave of pain went through her. '_Why aren't you still here? Why, Remy? You promised, you promised…_'

Jean told her to push, but Rogue just couldn't. She was too weak and not physically. Fear fettered her. Fear of loosing the child, of dying herself, of Remy never returing into her life…

"Push, Rogue! You need to push!" And Rogue did, which resulted in Jean being thrown onto the wall. "Oh my God," Jean whispered, standing up. "It is another surge, isn't it? But how will we be able - "

The rest of her words were swallowed by the door being slammed open. On the threshold stood a very dishieveled Remy LeBeau. The stare of his unusually colored eyes was fixed on Rogue's half conscious form. The coat was instantly discarded and thrown to Emilien who caught it despite shaking like a leaf and muttering something about charging the helicopter.

For Rogue all those sounds and voices were somewhere on the backround. Until one and only voice peirced through the darkness of her troubled mind, just the gentelest of whispers. "Did you give up already, cherie? Isn't it what you wanted? Please, do it for baby, for yourself, for _us._ Do it for us, cherie." Rogue took a deep breath and… roared. "That's Remy's girl!"

"My God, what's happening?" Jean asked. "That certainly was not Rogue."

"Remy can recognize Wolvie's roar anywhere, everything will be alright now."

And it was. After four hours of labor, Rogue passed out still crushing Remy's hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dedicated to Wanda W for the reasons she knows herself.**

**Chapter 21: ****… Happiness**

The feelings that engulfed Rouge the next morning were quite unusual. Relief, satisfaction, calmness, happiness… She must have been dreaming, because she had never felt like that in real life. Her sweet dreams though were interrupted by loud whisperes from behind the door to the Medlab.

"You are going there and you are going to ask her!"

"Remy is going to do no such thing!"

"What are you, chicken?"

"She has just given birth for Chrise sake!"

"And you are a chicken! What are you afraid of? Think it will be like with Eliza?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is it, dad?"

"Because we already had this conversation."

"You did? And said nothing to me? What did she say then?"

"That she is not sure, she doesn't want to move so abruptly, she needs care, protection and such."

'_Remy sounds defeated. What are they talking about, Ah wonder._'

"That was then and this is now! Everything is alright. Nobody is hurt."

"This is not all that simple, you are just a kid, Em, you don't understand."

"I may be only sixteen, but you two are acting like you are in preschool! It's not like she will be a prisoner there. If she says no, then that's it, but can't you at least ask?"

Rogue actually giggled when Remy was pushed inside the room. During the conversation she managed to make herself comfortable on the pillows. Of course, she wanted to know what happened the day before after she passed out, but curiosity about Remy's behavior was quickly overpowering.

'_He doesn't even look at meh. He is extremely nervous. The echo of his empathy can be very useful or maybe Ah have finally learned to read Remy's emotions?_'

"Hey there, chere. Are you feeling well?"

"Kinda, but we can't be sure until doc checks meh out, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it, Rem?" Rogue asked, starting to panic. This conversation just wasn't normal. It was dead; and it was completely impossible to have one with the always cocky Cajun. "Is it the baby? Don't hide it from meh! Ah came too far to not be able to face the truth."

"Don't worry, chere. He is with Jean, was a bit weak at first, but now everything is good."

"Damn, Remy! Look at meh! You say it like it is the end of the world! Do you regret it? Did you hope that the baby would die, so not to take the responsibility?!"

"By God, Marie, what are you saying?! Remy would've never even thought that!" He finally raised his head, but Rouge clearly saw that his eyes were full of fear and hesitation.

"Then what were you just argueing about with Em? What is this playing around about?"

"Oh, you see," Remy's eyes moved down to research the bed sheets, "there is this house near the Mississippi river, that Remy bought and if you want we can live there together, the four of us. Not right now, maybe later when you are completely healthy and stuff…"

Rouge was at a loss for words. She just stared at the man in front of her, who acted as a high school teenager asking his first girl out and found it just super cute! And with no help from hormones. "Ah am not certain," she noticed as Remy cringed, "but Ah'll think about it." He slowly breathed out. "You can look at meh, Rem, Ah am not going to blow up."

"Yeah."

"What is it with you? You are a bunch of nerves. Is it because of yesterday? Ah must've scared the shit out of everybody." It was Rogue's turn to find the sheets interesting.

"You did very well. Remy is just tired, that's all," he replied with a forced smile.

"Tired?"

"Of course, he is tired!" Emilien exclaimed, rushing into the room. "He charged the frigging helicopter!"

"Huh?"

The youngster fell with the plop on the bed. "That was the craziest thing ever! We could've been blown up any second!"

"Remy," she began in her special voice safed for the DR lessons, the voice that promised quite a lot of torture. "What exactly were you thinking?"

"The copter just couldn't go faster on its own."

"And you needed to charge it just with the need for speed."

"Remy wanted to get here faster, he promised to be in time, right?"

"Right…" '_Dammit, why is it so awkward today? Maybe because it is actually serious now?_'

"Okay, I am off to ask to bring the baby here!"

"He is surely enthusiastic," Rouge remarked, looking at the spot Emilien was on a second ago.

"Must be happy that his quest is finally over."

"Em's quest? You mean the one when he marries you off -" '_Shit! Deep breaths, deep breaths. Mah heart is going to jump out of my mouth right now!_' "But you didn't exactly propose," Rogue whispered, moving to Remy. Her movement made the sheets slip, revealing the almost transperent nighty Rouge was wearing. Remy's eyes staid on her face though.

"Remy doesn't want you to think that he marries you for the wrong reasons."

"Wrong reasons?"

"Not the baby, Emilien's wish for a mother or lonelyness, but because Remy loves _you_. So he will propose when the time is right."

"This is so in you character, Swamp Rat, playing with mah feelings and all," she weaned with a pout. "Do you know what Ah want to do right now?"

"Not in the slightest."

'_Your smirk tells quite the opposite_, _mon amour_.'

They simultaniously moved towards each other and their lips met half way in a deep kiss. It could've gone a lot further if it was not for Emilien's return with a scowling Jean in toe.

"So is that a 'yes'?"

"It is more and more difficult to bring you up, Emilien. Seems that Remy needs to lock every door from now on."

"What do you want, I am a teen, dad. Your have your hands full: a baby _and_ a teenager. What a crazy household. There will be a household, right?"

"No tact, no manners, this is _not_ my son, chere. Don't pay attention to him."

Rogue ignored their bunter however, all her attention concentrated on Jean's hands' contents. '_Mah son… Our son… Alive. Ah don't even want to think of the reason… Ah haven't even seen him yet, but Ah could burst from happiness._' She started to wigle out of Remy's arms to go to Jean, but he sat her back onto the bed.

"You are not well enough. You must rest."

'_Why the shocked face, Jean?_' Rouge asked telephatically. '_You met Remy yesterday already, didn't you?_'

'_This is just so unexpected. He is so different from what I remember._'

'_People change_.'

'_That I can certainly see, you, for example. I've never seen you so happy_.'

'_Because Ah never was. Until I met Rem and Em_.'

"Can we name him Theo?" Emilien cut in.

Rogue looked at her son, at the tiny creature in Jean's arms and instantly felt a deep connection to it. "It is so beautiful… Can Ah hold it?"

"Who can forbid you?"

"Ah am still not used to the fact Ah don't need to restrict mahself all the time. Professor must be glad that the experiment was successful." She heard Remu cough. "What?"

"You could touch two months ago already," Remy pointed out.

"Oh." '_So it wasn't the pregnancy, but mah will for the baby to survive, not to forget Remy's care._' The baby moved and opened his eyes. "Oh mah God, his eyes… they are…"

"You need to ask Professor to do something about them," Jean suggested. "They look more than strange."

"No way, they are gorgeous, just like his father's," Rogue retorted.

In fact the baby inherited features from both his parents. His hair was completely white and his eyes – totally black, not only the pupils, but the eyeballs too.

"Ah wonder what powers he will have."

"I don't know about powers, but he surely has Rem's charm. I saw how he hit on Jean's girl. That was some technique," Emilien remarked with giggles. "So what about the name?"

"You said Theo? Short from Theodore?"

"No, just Theo."

"Ah like it. What about you, Remy?" A curt nod was his reply. "Theo LeBeau it is then."

………………..

_~Three months later~_

'_What does a normal woman do when she is pushed against a wall by an extremely sexy man, who puts you aflame with his every kiss and caress? Respond in kind, that's what. And what am Ah doing?_' "Rem, huh huh, wait… Just stop for a second… Ah am not -"

"Don't tell Remy, you are not ready, chere," he breathed into ear, which he was sucking on just a moment before. "Remy can't wait anymore… all these years… and the last months were pure agony. Being near you and not be able to even hold you because of all those spectactors."

"Rems, Ah just-"

"What? Theo is with Jean, training is held by Strom, Remy left a god tip so noone would distrub us for three days. There is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Shit, Rem, Ah am just scared, okay?!" '_God, this is just so embarrassing. Oh, now he is looking at me with these laughing eyes._'

"Of what? You are by far no virgin."

"Vibrators is one thing, and it is… completely different… with the real thing." '_Somehow Ah never imagined mahself having a 'first time' scare._'

"Pleasently different, Remy can assure you."

"Still… Ah am kinda afraid…"

"You are definitely one of a kind, chere. You managed to get the control of your crazy powers, give birth to a wondeful kid and you are afraid of such trivial matter?" Remy asked with a chuckle just beside her ear and sending shivers through her whole body.

'_Yeah, and your roaming hands don't help a bit_.' Her breath hitched as he passed a very sensitive spot on her back. "How did you… how did you know Ah wasn't a virgin anymore?"

"Is it that important? Right now?"

"Yes." Rogue looked into his eyes and shuddered. They were almost completely black, literally burning into her. Rogue had never imagined that she would be able to ellisit such emotion, such passion from someone.

"Remember when Remy slipped while training with Em?"

"Huh, but how is it -"

"At that moment Remy felt your lust for him; it was so powerful, so raw, the lust that was never satisfied, the lust of a virgin. But when you came to ask for Remy's help, the lust was still there, but it was different, taken under control, as if you were thinking, 'A bit more and I'll go to my room and everything will be alright'. Conclusions are obvious."

"Ah wish you could feel it now." '_Oh yeah, no fear can suppress this desire. Is it mah or his Ah don't even care. The only thing Ah can think about right now is why we are still not in our room, on the bed… The heat between us is suffocating…_' "Rem, take meh."

The next several minutes was a blur of kisses, caresses, thrown clothes and senses feeled with each other. Rogue's mind somewhat cleared when Remy stopped all his ministrations. She was on the bed in their room in only her underwarer with Remy towering over her. The only disadvange - he was still wearing his pants.

"Is something wrong?"

"You are so belle, Marie."

"You are not so bad yourself," she said in return with a naughty smirk. "Even if a total pervert."

"Moi? How come?"

"Something you never steal, but is always given. Something you hope to receive from meh_…_ If someone tattoos a pair of lips as his sign he is definitely a pervert, and you were fifteen back then."

"Who knows, maybe it is not a bad thing, chere."

"Maybe…" Rogue traced his well defined abs with her fingers and he visibly shuddered, clenching his teeth. Even if she wanted to feel flattered the reaction was definitely not normal. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied with a disarming smile, but Rogue knew him too well.

"Ah know something is wrong. No playing hide and seek anymore, Rem."

"The empathy… Prof rerouted it to Remy's body."

"And it means?"

"Remy is just very sensitive in some places. But he will get used to it. With time and practise."

'_Oh you just had to put the innuendo into the last phrase_.' "So where are those places?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Most definitely."

**A/N: So this is it, my dear readers. Before you flame me into oblivion, wanna say that I am also not very satisfie****d with the final chapter even if the end was in my head for quite some time. Also would like to say why this fic ends with basically sex. Not because it is the equivalent of happiness. The reasons were the following: just for kicks ********, I needed to expose Remy's tattoo and the empathy solution. About Remy not wanting to wait anymore – to my mind, he is a person of passion, so all these gentle 'first times' were out of the picture. He comes and takes what he wants. Even if this fic he mostly restrains himself because of the consequences, he feels fully if there are no restrictions.**

**Anyway, thanks to everybody who was with me this far, especially those who put this fic and me into their Favorites. To those who put me on Author alert – I am not going to right anymore ROMYs. My all ideas were put here.**

**Love to all, **

**Yours truly, Lady Arabella Malfoy**


End file.
